Protecting the Dream
by Dimza9
Summary: Alternate ending to Shadow Kiss where Rose was able to save Dimitri from the Strigoi. They still have to finish out the school year and move to Court after Graduation. M-rated moments.
1. Waking Up

**Ok, so here is my first story and since I thought Shadow Kiss should have ended a different way, here we go...**

* * *

I was too late. That blonde haired Strigoi managed to take him away from me. My mother and Stan had held me back, and I never saw Dimitri again. I grew up and became an old lady. Never became Guardian because I lost my will to defend. Not when I had nothing worth saving.

"Ro… e" He mumbled, and I flew out of my nightmare, holding his hand tighter. Dimitri lay wounded in the Hospital Ward after the Strigoi attack. He had been bitten, but I had hit that fucking blonde on the head and staked him through the heart. Dimitri was the one in need. I had carried him back outside and collapsed, convinced that I was too late because it took A LOT to get out of my Mother's death grip. Dimitri must have been dead, but through the miracle of miracles, he had moved and grabbed my arm and refused to let go. That touch told me that he was going to make it, it would just need time.

After we got everyone back to the school, I immediately brought Dimitri up to the Hospital Ward and I haven't left him since. Everyone who had gone on the rescue mission had stopped by at one point through the day; either to wrap a wound or see how Dimitri was doing. I refused to get checked until Dimitri woke up. Alberta had stopped by and the look she gave me was peculiar. She told me to call her as soon as Dimitri was well enough to talk.

"Mhmm…" Dimitri made another noise, and then seemed to slip deeper into sleep. No surprise, Nurse Blah Blah gave him such a strong sleeping aid that I think he will be out for a week.

I sighed and laid my head down on the side of the bed, leaning forward in my chair that I pulled up close to his bed. Always, always, holding his hand.

Just as I was about to slip back into unconsciousness, another voice came from the corner of the room.

"Rose? You awake?" then footsteps in my general direction.

Without opening my eyes I knew it was Lissa. Through the bond that I was too numb to notice before, was anxiety for my safety and fear for everyone. Also, that tiny happy bubble that means she has used Spirit recently. Unfortunately, the darker shadow was there too, so I took that from her before it could get any worse.

"Hey Liss. Are you ok?" I held up my other hand and she laced her fingers through it.

"As good as I should be. Is he ok?"

"I think so. Nothing too serious: 2 broken ribs, a lot of bruises, some cuts. But he lost a lot of blood and he was so lightheaded that he has fainted. The Doc ordered some blood, since they don't like to keep bags of it around or it goes missing because of Moroi like Jesse," I said his name and felt my face twist into a sneer, "but they should have some in a few hours. Some school guardians raced out to get some from the human hospital."

"That's good then…" her voice trailed off and her hands grew warmer. The bond exploded with happiness. Lissa was using Spirit.

I opened my eyes and was about to stop her, but as soon as it started, it stopped. Lissa was smiling down at Dimitri and then turned that smile towards me.

"You were a little beaten up too missy. Think I didn't notice when you moved your shoulder? How are you now? Really?" Lissa's grin kept in place the whole time.

Truth be told, I did feel remarkably better than before. That little tingling of depression was gone and my shoulder did feel a lot better.

"You still shouldn't have done that. I didn't need it and it would have healed on its own… but thank you." I said, gripping her hand tighter and pulling it to my face.

"Rose?" a deeper, hoarser voice came from the bed.

That was a coherent word – something he had been unable to do before now.

I shot up out of my seat and leaned over to look at Dimitri. He had his eyes open halfway, and the color was back in his cheeks. How could he have gotten better so quickly? Two seconds ago he was dead to the world and now he wa — Lissa.

"You healed Dimitri too!? Lissa that is too much Spirit! Do you want to get hurt? I can't believe you did that right in front of me and… wait, how did you do that so fast? What have you and Adrian been working on? Why are you smiling?" I was so confused, hurt, angry, and happy all at once and it was taking a serious toll on my mental health.

"If I wanted to heal your wounds I would have. But I wanted to heal YOU, and that means all of you. Dimitri included." Lissa said to me, keeping her eyes steady on my face.

"You know?"

"I saw it the moment I walked in here and saw you sitting next to his bed. I sort of suspected it before now, but it's obvious. He is more than just your mentor, and since you mean so much to me, and he means so much to you, he is important to me too. There is no way I would have left him to suffer like this."

"Aww Lissa, you are too perfect." I brought her hand back to my face and gave her a kiss before I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. "You probably just saved him from weeks of unconsciousness."

"Maybe. But he looks pretty awake now." And she giggled into my hair as she returned the hug ten-fold to me. "I'm so glad you are ok. I'll see you later though." She leaned back and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and power-walked out the ward.

How could he be awake already? Wouldn't I have noticed? I turned back to the bed and met Dimitri's eyes. He still looked a little out of it; his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess, but his wounds had practically disappeared and he was awake.

"Oh Dimitri! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner! I can't believe they got so close but there was so many and it was crazy and oh my god are you ok - can you move - do you want me to get you something? Fluff a pillow? Pour some water? Call a nurse? NURSE! Do you want anything? Just tell me, let me help you…" I trailed off after my little rant of crazy, my hands flying around helplessly, and settled myself back into my seat as I waited for him to do something. All he had done was stare at me.

"The last thing I remember is seeing you pull out your stake in that cave. I blacked out Rose, and I had no idea if I was going to make it, or if you were going to make it. How did I let that happen? I always meant to protect you, you know that right? I never meant to pull you into danger, and I can't believe I let that happen. Please, please forgive me. Are you hurt?" he whimpered, actually whimpered, and his eyes looked so desperate and lost that I couldn't help but let those few tears escape and slide down my cheeks. How could he be worried about me? Does he not know he is in a hospital bed? I could never be mad at him, but there is nothing for me to forgive him for.

"One, I'm fine. Two, you didn't LET anything happen, it just did. Three, I will always forgive you, but there is nothing to forgive you for. And four," I sighed, climbing onto the bed in front of him, crossing my legs and staring at him full on, "four, I love you. And I would do anything for you."

He sat up, pulled me to him, and held me close to his chest. "I love you too, Roza. More then you could ever know. More then what this whole world could offer. But I will always be sorry for anything that makes you sad, or hurts you, or does anything against you. Just don't ever scare me like that again." He rubbed my back up and down and my head was on his shoulder.

"Then you should know that I will always be there for you and if you can't handle it, then you should learn to like it. Just try and stop me."

"I could never stop you. That's one of your best qualities." He kissed my hair and leaned back into the bed. He was better, but he still needs rest.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

"I'm dreaming of you."

* * *

**Keep going?**


	2. Acknowledgment

**Thanks for those reviews guys! I was really bored last night so I kept writing...**

**Enojy!**

* * *

"Rose?"

"Mmh"

"Wake up."

"No."

"Dammit Rose."

"Mmh"

"Rose? Come on."

I woke up to that last voice. That was Dimitri. I opened my eyes and saw he was leaning towards me and I smiled. He smile back then fell back against the pillows and directed his attention to Headmistress Bitch who was standing behind me on the left. I jerked myself awake and settled in for some of her lectures. What could she want to talk about?

"Good. You both are awake. How are you feeling Guardian Belikov?" She asked, her eyes going slightly softer. She must be hurting after the attack. All those students and guardians and pressures from above could be getting to her. Is this really happening? I'm feeling sorry for the bitch. It's a miracle.

"Considerably better. That was not my best hour before. How is the school shaping up?" Dimitri said, slipping into his professional manner. He wanted to know what happened to his fellow Guardians and students he was supposed to protect.

"38 Strigoi deaths – 24 of them dealt by Ozera and Hathaway here. 12 Moroi students are gone and Guardian Molly is missing. Those are the hardest. Everyone else has a few injuries. Then you. Hathaway showed real courage and stupidity when she went to save you. You taught her well – for her to take down that Strigoi when you yourself was having trouble… well, I would just like to say I'm glad everyone is well. And to personally thank you for everything you both have done for the school." Then she bowed. She actually BOWED to me. Well to both of us, but she bowed to me too. That was amazing.

"Close your mouth." Dimitri hissed at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Have a good day," Headmistress Kirova said, then turned and went back out.

"Well that was unexpected… Nice, but unexpected." I admitted.

"She is thankful for everyone who risked their lives to protect her and the students. She did the diplomatic, and right thing to do. She's not too much of a bitch is she?" Dimitri asked, winking at me.

"I guess not anymore." Then smiled and kissed Dimitri on the cheek.

"You temptress. Just the cheek?"

"I don't know if you're well enough to handle anything else."

"Why don't we try and find out?"

I grinned and leaned back down to him. I gently brushed my lips against his and the fire that ignited between us was back. How is it that two people can create this much intensity and it not be an actual inferno? Very quickly the kiss began to get deeper; his response was a desperate hunger that ate at me inside and I realized I wanted more from him that I previously thought.

Climbing up onto the bed allowed Dimitri to fall back onto the pillows and he pulled me with him. Never once breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me onto his lap. I swung one leg over his body and was straddling him, on a hospital bed. I giggled against his lips and I felt him smile beneath mine.

"Share the joke?"

"It's nothing."

I deepened the kiss. I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking back at me. Looking at me as if he was the luckiest man alive. I melted into that look. He tilted my head back and brought his lips down my throat and explored the part of my neck that bent into shoulder. I pulled both my hands back to hold up my hair and I began rocking my hips against his body. Immediately, I felt a little movement beneath the sheets.

"Oh Roza… not here. We can't… don't… oh my god." He moaned out as he obviously wanted to continue, but not in such a place where we could get caught.

I bent back down and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. He eagerly returned the kiss, apparently deserting his fear of getting caught, but I was the one that pulled away and slid off him. "There is always next time," and I winked at him as I settled myself in the chair.

"You're going to be the death of me," Dimitri said as he fought to control his breathing and shifted around in the bed to try to calm himself down. I couldn't help but grin at my obvious effect I had on him. His eyes were still showing the lust and desire he had, but I don't want to risk anything when we soon can go back to our normal lives.

"Have you been back to your dorm since before the Strigoi attack? Why don't you go ahead and relax for a bit. I'm not going anywhere."

I stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the ward, shaking my butt a little for him. I heard him chuckle before I turned the corner.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	3. Falling Down and Building Up

**OMG you guys are the best! The reviews made me smile...**

**I forgot to mention before that none of these characters are mine - they are Richelle Mead's creation... I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

The sun was just rising, so that means all the Moroi were getting to bed, but the Guardians will still be up.

"Hey Rose! How are you? How's Dimitri looking?" Stan called over to me as he walked away from a group of Guardians that were gathered around a suspicious looking lady.

"Hi Stan, Dimitri is finally up - Lissa came by to see him. And I'm fine. I was just headed to my dorm to clean up a little, but if you need me to do anything?" I looked off towards that group again. "Who is that?"

Stan looked over his shoulder and shifted to block my view from the lady. "It's no one."

"Oh, well I guess I will just let the idea drop and go about my life. Fat chance," I said to him them started walking over to the group.

Stan jumped to my side and sighed. "That is Emily Walters, and she is an Alchemist. I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but you've been through this battle, so here is a Graduation lesson: When Guardians kill Strigoi out in the 'real world,' we call Alchemists to clean up the bodies. They are a part of the human world that knows about us, a kind of deal between our worlds. She came to help clean up the Academy's grounds. There is nothing for you to worry about."

I stopped walking and eyed this Emily before I decided to give up this stupid mission. I took Stan's word for it.

"Thanks for telling me. Normally, I would want to get into this a little more, but I'm tired and I want to go to my dorm. I'll be back in an hour," I turned and started toward my dorm again.

"See you later Rose," Stan said, and shook my hand. I must be gaining respect among the Guardians. A lot of unexpected things are happening to me recently: first Kirova and now Stan.

As I walked to my dorm building, there were random messes, sides of buildings were burned, and I had to advert my eyes from the Strigoi bodies yet to be collected. It was weird seeing them like that since they didn't look evil in death.

Inside, some fellow novices were collected in the lounge, but no one noticed me walk in. I didn't particularly want to talk to anyone, even though I saw Eddie was among them. I was glad he was safe, but I wanted to get to my room even more now. My chest was tightening for some reason.

Practically running up the stairs to my room, I unlocked it and slammed the door behind me. I was suddenly overcome with emotion and I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. There were so many lost and so many hurt and Dimitri was so close to being killed. There was so much luck and chance in that fight that I couldn't believe I was still alive myself. As I purged myself, I felt everything settle back down and my breathing calm down again. I honestly don't know where that came from, but it felt like it needed to be done.

Straightening up, I stripped my clothes off and got my shower running. It was probably the best shower I had ever taken in my life. It was like washing all the death and battle off my body and replacing it with a new start. I stood there for a while, just letting the hot water flow down my body and watched as it ran to the drain. I cleared my head and just focused on the water.

As my mind blanked and I calmed down, I began to feel the bond pulsing again. Lissa was asleep, but her mind was not. She had used Spirit again after she had met me and Dimitri, and the darkness was pushing against her dreams. With a sigh, I took the bad from her, and felt it flow into me. The bond was now pure again and Lissa calmed into a restful sleep. Glad I could help, but now I felt a little on edge. I needed to do something… now.

I stepped out of the shower and pulled on some working clothes since I knew I would be recruited to help with something. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep with these images in my head. I punched a pillow and argued with myself for a few minutes to try to dilute the anger in my head before I took it out on someone. Jesse's face swam in my vision, but there was no way I was going to act on it. I just reminded myself that this was going to pass and that I was better then what I was thinking of doing now. Dimitri had taught me that much; I had the strength to make it through this.

Taking deep breaths I collected myself and walked back downstairs. The group in the lounge was gone, but as I walked out, I saw they had been recruited too to help repair the school.

"Hey Rose! There you are, we were wondering about you," Eddie jogged over and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him close back, it felt so nice.

"I'm glad everyone is for the most part ok. We made it," I closed my eyes and blocked the random tears that were collecting again. Stupid emotions.

Eddie released the hug but kept an arm around my shoulder, guiding me to the other novices.

"We have been told to wash down the sides of the buildings and remove any broken chairs or branches. Kirova wants to try to make the school as normal as possible by tonight so when the Moroi parents and royals come to freak out, it won't look like a battle ground."

"But it was a battle ground."

"I know. And now it's time to move on and get back to as normal a life as we can get."

"I like that plan…" And I joined the others as we worked together to try to rebuild the school. We were kept from the deaths and concentrated on fixing the school. After an hour, Stan walked over to us and pulled me aside.

"Alberta wants to see you. She is with Dimitri in the Hospital Ward. Go ahead and meet with her and then if you want to get back here, come find me. We need some help with other things," Stan said as he walked me in the general direction as the Hospital Ward.

"Ok, thanks Stan," I said glancing over at him as he walked back to the other Guardians over by the Church.

I had forgotten Alberta had wanted to talk to me when Dimitri woke up. She better not bitch about that. It's been a long day for everyone.

I walked up the stairs to the Hospital Ward and stepped in.

* * *

**I love reviews!! Let me know if you want anything to happen... I'm open to suggestions**


	4. The Secret's Safe

**I'm really avoiding doing homework so I wrote another chapter!**

* * *

My eyes immediately fell onto Dimitri. He had pillows propped up behind him so he was sitting forward and talking to Alberta. He had the professional face on. When they heard me approaching they both turned in my direction. Dimitri smiled but Alberta showed no expression.

"I'm sorry I never got back to you Albe- Guardian Alberta. I completely forgot that you wanted to talk to us," I looked her straight in the eye as I apologized. Hopefully, she would think I was sincerely sorry, especially since I thought this whole thing was a waste of time. There were more important things to talk about other than whatever she was going to say about how I was insubordinate and didn't follow orders when I went to save Dimitri. But then again I was going to be honored for saving him cause I was brave. It was all a roundabout conversation that left me feeling stupid and proud. It doesn't have to be said again.

"Rose, I would like to talk to the two of you about your relationship," Alberta simply blurted out.

My eyebrows rose. WTF. One more thing to add to my unexpected list.

"What relationship? He's not going to be my trainer anymore?" I decided to play dumb. There is no evidence of anything. We had made sure of that.

"Rose, she knows," Dimitri said and reached a hand out to me. I walked up and took it and looked questioningly at him. Did he admit to us before I got here?

"Knows that you taught me new moves? I thought that was the point of her assigning you as my mentor. I don't know anything about fighting. I've learned a lot from my training sessions," I said all that as I still looked at Dimitri, and the amusement that was on his face. Confused, I looked back at Alberta and tried to look innocent.

"Please Rose, I'm not an idiot. Plus you're still holding his hand," I immediately dropped it; I had forgotten I was doing that, "And Dimitri already explained it to me. You two have recently discovered you love each other. I cannot condone this behavior, especially since you are a minor, but I have been assured that nothing has happened," I coughed. Her eyebrows rose, but she continued,

"Now I have serious reservations about removing Dimitri as your mentor. Since there have been considerable improvement in both your classes and in your control, I will allow the lessons to continue. However, I cannot ignore this situation, so I will be joining you in your training sessions. As to your relationship, as long I don't see anything, there is nothing I can do. I don't want to know anything so I will not go fishing for it, but you must be professional. Deal?"

"Thank you Alberta, we completely understand and are grateful for your understanding. There is no need to worry about us. We will handle ourselves accordingly," Dimitri did a sort of shoulder bow and glanced at me to tell me to do so as well.

I awkwardly slipped into a half bow, confused and wary of the new situation.

Alberta sighed and her face seemed to soften. "I hope you two are being careful. I don't want to lose either of you. Now I'm going to go back to the others and continue where I left off. Whenever you are ready Dimitri, we could really use your help, and Rose is always welcome," she smiled, looking tired, but turned and walked out the doors.

I turned to Dimitri and saw he was grinning at me. "Explain please."

He chuckled and said "I taught you 'new moves?' I thought you were going to talk about the cabin for a second there! I convinced her that nothing has happened other than a few stolen kisses, and you go about telling her we slept together. You're too much Roza," his smile was radiant.

"That's not what I meant when I said that you dirty man! You know I have gotten better, don't lie. I've gotten a few good hits here and there. What about me 'killing' you during the field test? I'm a badass."

"And you're my badass," He pulled me over and kissed me softly on the lips. I melted into that kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ahem," Alberta was back.

I blushed and muttered out a "Sorry," as I stepped back from Dimitri.

"Anyway, I was wondering if Rose would come out and help Stan with something?" Alberta was having a tough time looking at me in the eye.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Thank you," and with that she left again.

"Looks like I'm needed out there. You want anything before I leave?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I want a lot of things, but I think I will just join you instead. I've had enough of this bed," and before I could say anything, he swung his legs over and stood up. He didn't seem weak or anything as he brushed himself off and straightened up. "I think I need new clothes. This Hospital gown won't be good for me out there. I'll go back to my room and meet you outside, ok Roza?"

"As long as you're sure you're up to this," I walked with him to the doors.

"I'm sure."

That's my man; he was bitten and seriously injured by a Strigoi not 24 hours ago, and here he is ready for anything. Of course he had a little Lissa help, but it would have probably been only a day or two before he pulled himself out of that bed.

We parted ways at the Hospital doors; Dimitri went towards the Dhampir dorms to his room and I headed over to Stan and the others to bring our school back to normal.

* * *

**Go Alberta! **

**Reviews are great :)**


	5. Too Much Information

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this - I had written it in school yesterday, but I needed to type it all out and it's been a crazy few days  
So, back in Vampire Academy world...**

* * *

After leaving Dimitri at the stairs, I walked up to Alberta and she motioned for me to follow her. Stan was apparently on the edge of the campus and I was to walk the perimeter with him. We walked in silence and I scanned the grounds to see how the school was shaping up. I saw that Emily girl up ahead and gave her a critical look.

She seemed incredibly uncomfortable to be in close proximity with some of the other Guardians. The distress in her eyes was mirrored by the anxious grip she had on the cross around her neck. She was standing with 5 others, one of them my mother, and was pouring something on a Strigoi body.

Transfixed, I felt myself stop walking and just stare as the Strigoi body disintegrated into an inconspicuous pile of dust. I raised my eyes and saw Emily staring at me.

Neither of us moved for what seemed like an eternity, until Alberta realized I had stopped and shouted my name. We both jumped at the sound and when Emily turned her head, I noticed something shining on her cheek - almost like there was gold paint on it.

I caught up to Alberta again, and cast another glance at Emily over my shoulder, but she seemed determined to keep her eyes away from me. If I didn't know any better, I would guess she was _more_ nervous now than before we saw each other.

"What's her problem?" I asked Alberta, "She's acting like she has seen the devil."

"That's exactly what she believes we are. Alchemists are extremely religious and think that we are all evil; Strigoi, Moroi, and Dhampirs. We are against human nature. They are only helping us to ensure the continuance of humanity."

"How can they believe we are evil? Strigoi I understand; Moroi don't kill, and we only protect! If they hate us so much, why don't we just use that powder stuff ourselves and save them from coming near the 'devils'?" I felt a little angered that she would lump us all together as being evil.

"We need them for a couple of reasons. Mainly, the means they use to destroy the bodies of Strigoi can also harm Moroi- and since we have Moroi blood as well, we can't use the mixture. We can't even duplicate it; they keep the recipe a secret and pass it on in the generations. The Alchemists are also part of an intricate network of people. If we ever need something done immediately, an Alchemist can find a way to get it done - and most importantly - get it done in secret. The human world has remained ignorant of us because of the Alchemists. They take the idea of 'keeping your friends close but your enemies closer' very seriously," Alberta explained like she was teaching a lesson.

"Well isn't that good and dandy," I sighed, rolling my eyes at the thought of having to rely on people like this Emily. I didn't like to be judged by strangers, and here was a group of people that already immediately hates me and I did nothing to them. Hell, I haven't even met them.

"It's important to know about them. You'll need them soon enough," and with that, we reached Stan who was waiting by an old Guardian cabin. Thank God it wasn't the one Dimitri and I had stayed in…

"Hey Rose, about time you finally showed up. Thanks for bringing her Alberta," Stan said, looking excited. I swear this place is getting weirder and weirder.

"Just remember, you asked for her. I expect this done in a few hours, then come report back to me. See you both later," and she turned and left.

I turned to Stan, "Ok, what do you need from me?"

"Well we have to walk the borders of the schools and determine how the Strigoi entered the grounds. We are looking primarily for silver stakes, like how they did back…" his voice trailed off and I knew he was referring to the house of dead Moroi and Guardians back when… I couldn't even finish the thought myself. The current settings reminded me too much of that day. We started walking.

Trying to get my mind away from that day, I asked, "But why me? It's no secret you can't stand me."

"I don't hate-"

"I didn't say hate, but good choice of words."

"Rose, just think of this as a valuable lesson; gather data from the enemy, determine points of entry, if there were multiple targets, mode of attack, those types of things," Stan snapped back, a little defensive.

"That's fine with me, but I still don't see why-" he cut me off.

"Just go with it will you?" all pretense of friendship dropped. Back to the old Stan/Rose hate-ship I see.

We continued in silence for a while, studying the ground and finding a lot of footprints. We rounded a corner and in front of us was _the_ cabin. Memories washed through me as we examined the sides and grounds around the cabin. Even though I put on the mask of an astute worker, I thought of Dimitri. The way he held me in his arms, his touch, his kiss, the way we finally surrendered to each other, his words, those forbidden words-

"So how's Janine doing?" Stan's question snapped me back to the present.

"My mom?"

"Yea, is she ok?"

"How should I know? I saw her once after the battle when I was still in the hospital with Dimitri. She stuck her head in, looked at me, and then left. End of story."

"So she looked ok? She didn't need to get anything healed?"

"Didn't look like it. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," but he was avoiding my eyes.

"You think we can bond over my mom? You're still going to hate me even if we have a nice conversation over how great of a Guardian she is."

"I'm just wondering if she is ok, you don't have to escalate it to anything between us!"

"Nothing is between us to escalate it to. Can we just finish please?" and I stomped away from the cabin. I didn't want to taint the place with Stan.

Neither of us talked again other than the "Look at these prints," or "Let's move on," or other work-related phrases between us. Eventually, we made it around both the upper and elementary campuses and found no traces of ward destruction. We knew they entered near the back of the school's grounds, and it was probably weakened there because of Jesse and his Hand group craziness. All those elements so close to the ward pretty much acted like a silver stake. There is no limit on his stupidity. One of these days I'm really going to give it to him.

We walked back to the other groups and Stan murmured to me that he would report back to Alberta. I began to make my way over to Eddie and the group of novices again, when my mother walked up beside me.

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Considering what could have happened, you know?"

"Yea, I know. You were stupid, you know that too right?" she asked, like she was really concerned. That's the part that killed me; all my life she went months before asking about me, I could have died and she wouldn't have known, but now she was acting like the concerned parent. I guess I have to deal with it because she was my mother, but I deserve some of that teenage anger.

"Don't give me the lecture too, I've been through it already. I'm stupid, but it's great that Dimitri is alive. You can't have it both ways. I made my decision, and I'm sticking to it," I said, finality ringing though my voice.

"Understandable. Let's leave it at that. I'm proud of you," she said, staring straight ahead. Well it was nice to hear it.

We walked together in silence for a while, and then she said, "I saw you were with Stan before. How is he?"

"Fine," I said hesitantly. Why were they both so concerned about each other?

"That's good. Did he say anything… never mind," and she completely turned he head away from me, but I saw her ears turn red. I stopped walking and grabbed her arm to turn her towards me.

"What's going on? Tell me now or so help me - I'll force it out of you somehow," I threatened. My heartbeat was picking up and I felt I knew what was coming, but I needed to hear if to believe it.

"Oh, it's just… you know how it is. You end up doing something, and then it happens, and then you're in it and you realize it's good… and it's no big deal. It's not like it means something is going to happen. I don't want it to happen, but it's still good to enjoy life when you can. It's not my fault," she said it all so quickly, but she still didn't tell me anything solid.

"Janine - what the fuck are you talking about?!" I nearly yelled at her.

"Don't use that language with your mother! And I'm just saying… we all have needs…"

And that's when it all became real. Was my mother really telling me that her and Stan have… have… oh God.

I closed my eyes and said through my teeth, "How long?"

"Not long, it doesn't matter-"

"How. Long."

"A few weeks-"

"A few weeks. A _few_ weeks. A few _weeks_," I felt myself get light headed. "I need to sit down," and fell down right on the grass.

* * *

**Whoaaaaaaaa **


	6. Goodbye Mother Dearest

**Even I didn't expect that ending to the last chapter haha...  
Thanks for all the reviews - they gave me some good ideas**

**I don't own VA or any of its characters - those are all from Richelle Mead :)**

**

* * *

**

It must have been a dream. There is no way in hell my mother would have done that with Stan. Maybe it was all a dream: the attack never happened, Dimitri never got hurt, I never talked to Stan or Janine, I just have to open my eyes and get ready for another early morning practice and it will all be over. There is no way that any of that happ - OW!

A sharp stinging sensation hit me on the left side of my face and the pain flashed across my eyes.

"I think she's still out of it. What happened?" I know that voice.

"Nothing, we just need to talk about something. Maybe it would be best if you left us to handle it? Thank you for your help."

"I think I'll stick around, try to wake her up again. Rose? Hey, you hear me? I need a little response from you."

"Hit her again."

"I don't think that's necessary."

I dragged open my eyes. Dimitri's face was directly above mine and although he smiled down at me, his eyes showed his concern.

"Are you ok? Do you want to go lie down? You've been through a lot," Dimitri said and I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I looked up and saw Janine looking uncomfortable over Dimitri's shoulder.

"No I'm fine, really. I just need to have a few words with my mother," I glared at her and pulled myself up. Dimitri's arms hovering as though he thought I was going to fall down again any second. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier the longer I looked at her.

"Yes, please, you can go Dimitri. Thanks again," she said, not looking at me but nodding towards Dimitri. He took the hint and stepped back, but after I nodded at him to let him know it was ok, he turned around and walked away.

"Rose, we need to do this in private. I can explain everything," Janine motioned for us to head over to the gym and I followed her, still sort of shocked by what just happened. My head was beginning to wrap around the idea. A never-ending chant of "gross gross gross gross gross" was running through my mind, but I agreed that it would be best to wait until we got to the gym so others couldn't witness anything.

As we walked towards the gym, all my memories of Stan flipped through my mind. The way he embarrassed me when Lissa and I first came back, the way he constantly ridiculed me and disregarded my opinions and skills, the way he tried to fail me when I saw Mason during the field test and ended up getting Christian killed, the way he tried to suck up to me just moments before… holy hell if my mother and Stan were actually doing it, it was the ultimate bitch slap. My anger began to pulse behind my eyes and I balled my fists at my side. The residues of Lissa's darkness began to gather and focus on my mother's figure walking ahead of me.

Janine opened the door to the gym and held it open for me. The second I hear the door close behind me, I rounded and aimed a punch at her face. She obviously expected me to physically retaliate, because she was able to duck my attack and grab my arm in one swift motion. She wrapped around me and brought my arm behind my back. I let myself drop to my knees to get out of her grasp and spun my body to grab her legs and cause her to fall to the floor. I leapt up and tried another hit and landed a good one at her chest.

I literally knocked the breath out of her, but she is one of the best Guardians in the world and my moves were slowed by my anger - I was being careless. After I hit her, I simply stayed where I was and looked at her, but she was able to react and swing a punch into my neck, knocking me sideways. She pinned me to the floor and screamed at me to stop screaming. I hadn't even known I was doing that. I was breathing heavily, but Janine looked like she was ready to start a 5k marathon.

I looked at her levelly and screamed the only thing I could ask, "COULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU GUYS HAD TO GO AT IT LIKE RABBITS AND RUIN MY LIFE?! STAN IS THE MOST IDIOTIC, PIG-HEADED, SEXIST, JERK-FACED BASTARD THAT EVER WALKED THIS PLANET AND YOU END UP IN THE SACK WITH HIM?"

"Calm down, we didn't just decide to 'go at it like rabbits.' We talked and we had a serious discussion and everything just fell into place and we decided we could be together-"

"Are you telling me Stan could be my new _father_!?" the edges of my vision were blurring.

"For God's sake - no! I'm telling you it was nothing and it's not like it could ever be anything! Moroi come first. You know that. Dhampirs getting together for a long term doesn't make any sense. Stan was just this thing… but this doesn't mean I ever want to hear of you doing this."

"Of course I wouldn't do it with just any guy just because I haven't done it in a while - you think I'm a whore?! I thought it was supposed to be the parent telling the child about sex and love but I guess I should have gotten to you sooner! Sex isn't something you play around with; it should be with the one you love and if you're telling me you love Stan I might have to kill you-"

"I DON'T LOVE GUARDIAN ALTO!" her anger was taking form too, "IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME FINISH BEFORE FAINTING ON ME YOU WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD!"

"What?"

"When you asked me 'how long,' I was trying to say 'A few weeks ago we talked about it.' You freaked out after I got the first 3 words out of my mouth. The typical drama queen that you are you had to turn it into something bigger than it is. You even got Guardian Belikov involved - I thought he was your mentor? Now you're going to have to explain to him why you fell apart so soon after the Strigoi attack. This makes you look weak Rose."

"You don't know me well enough to know what I'm 'typically' like. I'm not worried about Dimitri, he knows I'm not weak and more importantly, I know I'm not weak. Screw you, you know nothing about me."

Janine sat back off me and looked like I had hit her. "Rose, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," I sat up and rubbed my neck, "I just want to know what is happening with Stan. How the hell did you guys get onto that topic?"

"Well, I was supposed to leave soon, and I was checking up on your progress. I had heard that you and Guardian Alto have had some disagreements, so I wanted to talk to him."

"So even though you knew I hated the guy you decided to have a touchy-feely parent/teacher conference?!"

"It started as a meeting about your class, then he expressed concern about your behavior, which I wanted to talk to you about but I see you won't want to hear it from me. We were worried about your apparent flamboyant flirtatious behavior-"

"It's no concern of yours what I do with myself-"

"I know. You have every right to cut me out of your life. But I'm telling you this because then we ended up talking about how neither of us has been able to be that reckless in so long and one thing led to another and it just happened Rose. You have to believe me that we didn't plan on letting anything seriously happen. Now I am leaving tonight because the Queen wants me back at the Royal Court. Stan and I were supposed to have dinner tonight. And that's all. It was a goodbye, thanks for being a friend, it was nice knowing you, dinner. I was just wondering if we were still going to have it even though the school got attacked. I see I should have just asked him directly now. I'm sorry I brought you into this."

I sighed and felt myself tense up before I willed myself to relax. My mother does not need to report to me every aspect of her life. And she shouldn't expect me to tell her everything about mine. I needed to be with someone I could trust - and right now, I needed to get away from her. So what, she is leaving tonight, that doesn't mean I need to spend some quality time with her. I hope her life is good.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked down at her and really looked at her. She had a mixture of regret and pride in her eyes, but I closed my eyes and turned away from her. I walked to the door and opened it. Before I walked through, I looked over my shoulder, and said loud enough for her to hear, "Goodbye Mother," then closed the door.

No surprise to me, Dimitri was leaning on the wall outside. One look at my face and he instantly wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" his hands running up and down my back.

I squeezed him back. "I just want to get away for a few minutes. Can you keep me company?"

"Of course I can. Let's head up to your dorm-"

"No. The cabin."

Dimitri pulled away from me and looked at me with concern and hope. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze then let it drop and started walking towards the cabin. I wordlessly followed him.

* * *

**Looks like Rose needs some comforting... hmmmm**

**Reviews are nice**


	7. What a Knight

**Sorry I was slow in putting this up... I have a major bio lab due tomorrow and I was working on this and the lab all day. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really make my day :)**

**And again, I don't own VA or the characters, Richelle Mead is the genius.**

* * *

Dimitri did not acknowledge me the entire way to the cabin. He opened the door and walked in before me and didn't even check to see if I was still following him.

I wasn't really sure what I was feeling. Annoyed, betrayed, irritated, angered, pacified, disgusted, surprised, disappointed, remorseful, indifferent. Dimitri's behavior kind of registered in the back of my mind, but I didn't acknowledge it as I entered the cabin and stopped in the doorway. I looked around and saw Dimitri was standing a few steps in and to the left of the door. He was watching me, almost waiting for my reaction.

I felt like I needed to do something, so I walked up to the table that was in front of me and put my hand on the back of a seat. I pulled it out. Then I pushed it over so it tipped to the floor. It wasn't a very progressive movement, but it made a satisfying _thump_ as it landed on the ground. I picked it up, and knocked it over again. I smiled and looked over at Dimitri.

He was still watching me, and when he saw whatever look was in my eyes, he turned into the kitchen and set up the coffee pot. I went back to knocking the chairs down and basically making a mess of the place.

When I got to the last kitchen chair, Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, the other holding a coffee mug, and asked "Can I use this one?"

"Of course," I answered with a mocking bow to him, then turned my attention to the other movable things in the cabin.

I _knew_ I was getting nothing accomplished, but it felt so good to see my actions make an immediate impact on something. Even something as trivial as moving the pillows on the couch.

When I was done pulling the sheets off the bed, I looked back over at the kitchen. Dimitri must think I'm crazy. Walking back to the kitchen, he seemed engrossed in a Western novel he apparently pulled out of nowhere and his coffee mug was empty.

I opened my mouth and tried to form an explanation. "Dimitri, I-"

"Hold on a minute, I just got to the good part," he said, not even looking up at me.

My mouth snapped shut, cutting off the excuse mid-thought. Quite frankly, he was being rude to me. He doesn't deserve an excuse.

I stood where I was and just watched him turn page after page of his book. The irritation I had felt toward him seconds before began to fade and I wondered if I really should be mad at him too, but he really hasn't done anything to me. He has let me tear apart the cabin and didn't raise any questions or judge me. He didn't treat me like a child and chastise me for being immature; he let me run the feelings out of my body and calm myself down.

With the soft sound a book makes when it closes, Dimitri lifted his eyes and met my stare. He shifted and placed his book on the floor then turned back to me with open arms. I gladly stepped forward and sat across his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. His arms came around and held me to him as he rested his cheek on my head. We stayed silent for a while, the only movement from Dimitri as he rubbed his hand consolingly up and down my arm.

After a few minutes, I felt Dimitri's voice hum in his chest when he asked me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I snuggled deeper into his chest and shook my head 'no' and just breathed in the heavenly scent that is my Dimitri. He didn't push for more and continued to rub my arm.

I turned my head and gently kissed his neck. His hand stopped moving and he lifted his head to look at me. I kissed his jawbone and moved closer to his lips. Why wasn't he doing anything? I strained my neck and put our lips together and gave him a soft kiss, but I still got no response. I was nearing desperation now and I shifted my position on his lap so now I was straddling him.

I forcefully brought our lips together again and I finally got him to react. I felt him both kiss me back and move beneath me before he pushed my face back and asked me something he obviously needed to ask.

"Roza, are you sure you want to do this? I know you're upset, and you know that I want to do this, but-"

"I need you Dimitri," I whispered seductively.

He kissed me back so hard that I got light-headed and had to break away to catch my breath. His lips travelled down my neck and stopped at my collar bone as his hands moved down my back and found their way under my shirt. In one smooth motion he got it over my head and brought our lips back together again as his fingers slipped under my waistband.

I lifted myself up slightly and pulled his shirt over his head too. He made an impatient noise at the temporary interruption and when I ran my hands across his chest he seemed to growl with animal pleasure. He brought his mouth to my chest just above my bra and the sensation that spread through me was so strong that I needed more.

I brought my hands down and when I unbuttoned his jeans he gasped and moaned "Roza," as he began to guide my hips with his hands.

With my arms around his neck, I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him hard and deep. I felt him shift a little beneath me and smiled against his lips. I should let little Dimitri out soon or he might explode. I kneeled up and stood back off the chair, dragging one of his hands with me. I thought I would direct us to the bed, but it seems that Dimitri couldn't have made it that far.

He pushed my back up against the wall and kicked his pants off. There was my boy. Within seconds, Dimitri had pulled my pants off too and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Looking straight into my eyes, he plunged into me and I experienced sex for the second time.

When I reached my peak I screamed out his name and bit into his shoulder. Within seconds, I felt Dimitri shudder and reach his release too. We were both breathing heavily and I set my feet back down on the floor. I was leaning on the wall because I wasn't sure if I could stand up on my own, and I think Dimitri was leaning his forehead against mine to keep himself up too.

It was fast, hot, intense, and everything I needed in that moment. In thanks, I leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the lips before I dared to push myself off the wall. Dimitri still stood by the wall as I picked up my pants and underwear and slipped them on. I walked over to grab my shirt and turned around to look at him. He was watching me with a sad smile on his lips.

"I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not," he said, pulling on his pants. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he nuzzled my neck. I dropped my shirt and brought my arms around his neck again as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. It didn't have any sheets on it thanks to my earlier cabin-destruction scene, but it didn't really matter to us.

He laid me down on the bed and snuggled back behind me and whispered, "They won't expect us back. We should get some sleep." He kept one arm around my waist and gently stroked my stomach.

"Dimitri I don't think we can ever tell my mother about us," I curled myself into a small ball and held my legs to my chest. I felt the bed sink down behind me as Dimitri pushed himself up and looked over my shoulder and tried to meet my eyes.

He brushed my hair out of my face and turned my chin toward him, "What do you mean?"

"She said before that Dhampirs getting together for a long term makes no sense. That it can never mean anything and Moroi come first. Are we wrong? Look at what we are doing - there is no way this can be good for anyone…"

"Oh Roza, of course it means something. Our love doesn't mean that we have to leave our Guardian duties behind, it just means we have to do a little rearranging. We can be together and we don't have to tell your mother if you don't want to. But I do want you to meet my family one day. They already love you," he reassured me and kissed my cheek. "Now close your eyes and get some rest. We can get back to school tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Dimitri," he really was like my Knight in Shining Armor. I let myself settle in for a perfect night's sleep in his arms.

Hours later I woke with a start and gasped at the emotions streaming through the bond.

I turned around and saw Dimitri's sleeping face. His hair was loose and crazy around his face and I was struck by the utter perfection of this moment. He was so innocent in sleep. I kissed his lips and coaxed him awake and I knew the instant he woke when he kissed me back.

I pulled back and smiled at him, "Good morning, Lissa's up and looking for me. I think we have to get back now."

* * *

**Looks like it's time for the Moroi to come into the story...**

**Let me know what you think - Review!**


	8. Getting Back In Touch

**As always: I don't own VA or any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dimitri shut the door to the cabin and walked over to take my hand. I laced my fingers through his and looked back through the cabin's window.

"Shouldn't we clean it up a bit?"

"We?"

"Ok, I would clean it up, I made the mess, but should I?" I was concerned if someone saw the disaster they might know it came from me… somehow.

"No, I think we are ok. The only people who have been there since Tasha has been you and me, and I don't think anyone will check up on it. If anything, they would just think she is a slob," he said with a laugh, and I smiled with him.

Walking hand-in-hand, Dimitri and I made our way back to the school. It was nice to have this little time for privacy before we came into view of the others, so there was no need to hide anything.

"Hey," Dimitri said, squeezing my hand slightly, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Yesterday before you arrived in the Clinic, Alberta asked me to come with her, Janine, Guardian Aldrich, and Guardian Malloy when they report back to the Queen at the Royal Court. It will only be a few days, and it has to be done."

I knew it has to be done. Dimitri wouldn't just leave me if he didn't have to, so I grudgingly accepted that the next couple of days would be Dimitri-less.

With a sigh, I asked "When do you leave?"

"I probably should be with them right now actually… but I guess I will meet them after I drop you off at school."

"Are you serious? I can walk to the school by myself, I am a big girl. Go right now!"I pushed on his shoulder and he flinched like I had attacked him, "Don't forget your Guardian duties because of me, I thought that's what we wanted to avoid."

"Of course Roza," and he leaned back and gave me a light kiss on the lips before he took off towards Alberta's office.

I slipped my hands in my pockets as I neared the Moroi dorms so I could find Lissa, and felt as if a piece of my heart was running away, but I knew it would come back. I just need to deal. There are other distractions on the campus I can find; speaking of which, here comes one about to crash into me in 3, 2, oof! Lissa ran into me and gave me the biggest bear-hug I have ever experienced.

"Where have you been?! I checked the Clinic, your room," she lowered her voice, "Dimitri's room," then raised it back to normal level, "the others don't know where you have been all night, and I thought you might have left campus for some reason!"

"It's ok Lissa," I laughed giving her a hug in return, "I'm here now and I was with Dimitri last night. Don't worry about me. What are we supposed to do today? Do you know?" I wanted to get away from the topic of 'where I was' because I wanted to keep the cabin a special place for us.

We separated and Lissa looked excited, "Kirova wants all the novices to continue cleaning up and the Moroi who can help with their specialties to wash down buildings or rebuild the schools. It's going to be a project everyone works at. So far she has kept every parent from freaking out and coming to see this mess, but she has been on the phone all day reassuring everyone that it is safe."

"Wow, poor Kirova. I guess we should get going, what are you working on?" I asked, as we walked arm-in-arm around the Moroi dorm building and towards the others that were grouped off working on different repair jobs.

"Adrian and I are in charge of organizing others. We can't really help unless someone gets hurt, and Christian already got cut his hand on a door, so I guess we are kind of 'on-call.'"

"Even Adrian's helping? That's epic."

"Yea, well his stash of alcohol has been destroyed and he is bored without it, so he volunteered."

"How did it get destroyed? The Strigoi never made it into the Moroi dorms did they?!" I suddenly got nervous and my heart sped up just thinking about it.

"No, I… I did it. He normally has it in a box under the bed, but yesterday he had it out during the battle and was drinking so much that I thought he was going to kill himself so I grabbed the bottles out of his hands and tried to pick up his box, but it was heavier than I thought. I ended up flipping the whole box over and everything cracked and spilled. I thought he was going to kill me, but he was so far gone that he laughed and said 'box went flippy.' I swear, he was in another world."

I laughed, and was able to appreciate Lissa's quirkiness. Well that was one way to get Adrian to sober up.

She laughed too, "He wasn't so calm about it this morning though. I suggested that he come out and help, and he just went with it. He hasn't stopped asking about you though so I suggest you go and let him know you're ok. Wait, does he know about…" he voice trailed off and her eyebrows lifted suggestively.

"About Dimitri? Yea, he kind of guessed and found his own evidence a while ago. He never said anything about it to anyone though, which I guess was really nice. But that hasn't kept him from trying stuff with me. You would think finding out that a girl is into someone else would be enough to stop him, but he just thinks of it as a challenge."

"Wow, that's dedication," Lissa smiled at me.

"No, that's annoyance. But I guess I should go find him… you alright here?" we had made it to a group of people who were clearing debris around the science building and Lissa nodded.

I walked around the building and scanned the grounds for signs of Adrian. I didn't notice Emily anywhere, but she probably had her fill of evil creatures during the daylight that she wasn't able to handle the Moroi at night.

"Little Dhampir!" I heard a voice shout, and I spun around to see someone sitting on the ground near a group of Moroi who were washing the sides of the building with their water. That's Adrian, of course he would be sitting, but at least he was outside and providing 'support.'

"Hi Adrian, how is everything?" I walked over and sat down on the grass next to him.

"Perfect, now that you have so kindly decided to show up and make the world right again," he said with a smirk on his face.

"So glad to help. I heard about your drinks getting destroyed, too bad for you."

"Yea, well it's a new experience seeing the world with clear eyes. For one, you look even more beautiful."

"How sweet."

"I'm serious Little Dhampir. You know what I learned since yesterday? That we should enjoy life while we can. So what do you say? Tonight: you and me-"

"I'm going to stop you right there and tell you 'no.' That way you can enjoy life tonight without having to wonder about me."

"Is it because you are going to be with your older man tonight? Because I can show you how we older men can have fun if you want…"

"Please, save it for someone who wants it. I'm going to see where I can be useful so I'll see you around Adrian." I pushed myself off the grass and brushed the dirt off my butt.

"Sure thing," he said, leaning back on his hands so he could look up at me. "My door is always open for you if you change your mind."

"Duly noted," and strode off to join the other novices I saw walking by the Church.

"Hey Eddie, want some help?"

"Sure, we were just going to head over to the elementary campus to help the other Guardians rebuild a gym wall that got demolished. Were you just talking to Adrian?"

"Oh yea, I was just checking to see how he was doing. Let's get going."

For the rest of the day I worked with the others and got the wall basically rebuilt. At dinner, Kirova thanked everyone for their hard work and promised that we would be getting back to regular schedule as soon as possible – probably by the end of the week if we kept up the pace we were at now.

I was exhausted and said goodbye to Lissa, Christian, and Adrian at the table and Eddie and I made our way to the Dhampir dorms.

"'Night Rose."

"See you tomorrow Eddie."

And I opened my door. On the floor was a small white envelope with no writing on it. Suspicious, I picked it up and sat on my bed as ran my finger under the lip of the envelope. Inside was a small piece of paper folded in half. I opened the note and read the 3 simple words that meant so much to me:

_I Love You.  
__D._

* * *

**I know nothing much happened, but I felt like those characters needed to have a say for a while - don't worry, Dimitri is coming back!**

**Review!**


	9. Back to Normal

**I am so so so so so so so sorry this took so long for me to post. Please forgive me :'(**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of activity. With everyone working together, the school grounds were definitely looking a lot better – even better than before the attack. The elementary students were nervous, but they definitely helped keep everyone's morale's up. They just _knew_ everything was going to turn out ok, and their absolute belief in that brought everyone to believe that.

Halfway through the week, all the Guardians that were present during the battle received a notice from the Queen that we would be receiving our battle marks later that month. There would be a large ceremony to honor those that fought and remember those that were lost. The Queen herself will come and be a part of the ceremony – this was big news.

I had asked Lissa if she was invited to the ceremony since the Queen would be there, and she showed me her note from the Queen requesting her to come and notifying her that she was allowed to bring a guest. So if Lissa was going, then Adrian was definitely going to be there too.

"Who is your guest? Christian?" I asked, already expecting the answer.

"No, he got an invitation too… and I would have only invited you or Adrian otherwise, so I guess I won't be brining a guest," Lissa said, brushing her loose hair out of her eyes. We were working outside and the wind was coming from the air Moroi who were clearing the sidewalks of all debris.

"Christian got an invitation?"

"Yea, well, he is an Ozera. Maybe Tasha will come too," she said casually. At the mention of Tasha's name, I twitched and remembered that Dimitri and Tasha are good friends. At one point, Dimitri was going to leave to be her Guardian, but something had prevented him from leaving. He said that something was me.

"Maybe," I agreed after a short hesitation. Lissa looked sideways at me, but otherwise let the moment pass.

By the end of the week, Kirova called the whole school into the dining hall and asked for our attention.

"The improvements we made this week were outstanding. I thank you one and all. Since we got so far, and the school is functional again, I am going to start classes again tomorrow. Graduation is only a few months away and many of you still have a lot to cover. Have a good night's sleep, and I'll see you all in the morning," with that, she left.

"Eww I was hoping for a few days off," I complained to Lissa and she laughed.

"You know we never get time off. I was surprised we got this week honestly," and she turned to Christian who was sitting on her other side. I wondered why she ended the conversation so abruptly, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

A deep voice whispered in my ear, "Practice starts tomorrow."

I turned my head and looked into Dimitri's eyes and whispered, "See you then."

* * *

**And sorry this was so short, but I wrote the other chapter too and I'll get that up in a day or two... depending on how many reviews I get *looks sad***


	10. Supervision

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my little chapter... I hope this one makes up for it :)**

* * *

My alarm rang at 3:05pm and I flipped over and smacked the snooze button. I was so tired. More tired than when I fell asleep the night before. How is that possible?

5 minutes pass and my alarm goes off again. I moaned and hit snooze one more time. Maybe in 5 minutes I will be awake. Wrong.

Another 5 minutes passed and if I don't get up now I will be late to practice. Its 3:15 and practice starts at 3:30. Shower or no shower? I gave my armpit a sniff, and decided on a shower. So what if my hair is wet - I will just tie it back.

After the fastest shower in history - 10 minutes - I got dressed as fast as possible, but still managed to be 3 minutes late. Its 3:33 and I hope that Dimitri is late too. I was sort of right: Dimitri wasn't there yet, but I was still late because Alberta was there. I forgot she was supposed to supervise our trainings. And she looked TIRED.

My entrance seemed to jerk her out of a zombie sleep and she mumbled a quiet "Morning," to me. I walked over, feeling considerably more awake then her, and placed my bag on the ground next to her.

"Morning, do you know where Dimitri is? He's usually here way before me,"

"I don't know anything other than that you guys do this way too early."

"Well we used to meet at 4:30, but it was too short to actually get into any serious practice when classes started at 6 and we had to stop by 5 so we could change and have breakfast, so we started meeting earlier and earlier. Right now it's 3:30, but in a month it might be 3."

"3?! This is insane…" She was obviously not a morning person (or late afternoon person, depending on how you see it).

The gym doors opened and I heard Dimitri's voice and turned with a smile on my face. "Sorry I'm late, I kept hitting the snooze button and my bed felt too good to get out of it. I'm ready though. Rose, want to start our laps?" Dimitri said, half running in and giving Alberta a morning nod. Alberta returned the nod but didn't move from her position on the wall.

"You guys run this early?"

"Yea, it's a good warm up and increases our endurance. 15 laps, and then we spar," Dimitri answered her as we started our stretches. He seemed oddly awake and hyper especially when Alberta was so worn out and I was semi-tired. "You going to join us?"

"No thanks, I'll wait here for you after your laps. I just need a few more minutes to wake up and then I can join in on the spar," She said as she sank to the floor and pulled her knees up to her face. I think she was going to fall asleep.

"Let's go," Dimitri said, leading us outside.

As soon as the gym doors closed behind us, Dimitri turned around and pushed me up against the door. He gave me a look of pure mischief before he crushed his lips to mine. I eagerly returned the favor.

"Good morning sunshine. I've missed you… and I had a great dream last night - I never wanted it to end. Only when I realized I would be seeing the _real_ you soon was I able to wake up," Dimitri pulled back, eyes still excited.

"Hold on there tiger, I'm looking forward to kicking Alberta's ass. We can do this later," I said, then quickly placed a peck on his lips and disentangled us.

Dimitri gave a little growl and followed me to the track, running his hand through my hair.

"Lets race," he suggested, and walked to stand at the starting mark.

"You'll win, but sure," I took up the challenge and stood next to him and took a deep breath.

"On your mark, get set,"

"GO!" I screamed, and took off like a rocket. I think I stunned Dimitri, he wasn't expecting me to take off like that, but in no time he matched my pace. I pushed myself harder, but he still managed to keep up with me. He never passed me though, and after 4 laps he decided to start a conversation.

"So when you said 'we can do this later,' when exactly were you referring to? I'm just curious, because I don't see how we can do anything unless you want to go somewhere. And you know that's not going to happen."

"I don't know 100% Dimitri. We will find something. Maybe we can hang out after dinner or something? You can tutor me and help me with homework," I suggested, playfully poking at him in the side.

"Hmm…" he said, then lapsed back into silence.

The last lap came up pretty quickly and I think Dimitri was distracted by whatever he was thinking about to notice. I picked up the pace only slightly, but he noticed that. He snapped out of it and matched my pace again.

"Think you can beat me?" he teased.

I didn't answer, but I kicked it up even higher and was going faster than I have ever tried to go before. My eyes were watering in the cold air, it was still early April, and the finish line was in sight. I didn't know if I was winning or not, but I felt so good crossing that line going at that speed. I was so tired from that exertion that I collapsed on the grass on the side of the track. 2 seconds later, Dimitri joined me.

"Where the hell did that come from?! How did you do that?" he seemed genuinely surprised. Did that mean I won?

"I don't… know… tired…" I huffed out between taking big gulps of air. "Win?"

"Yea you won! You left me behind in the dust for god's sake!" then he started laughing.

"What do I get for winning?" I was getting my head back. I was so excited for winning.

"You get to try again tomorrow, but be warned that it won't be so easy next time."

"Damn," then I laughed with him.

"Time for you to kick Alberta's ass?"

"Hells yeas!" I jumped up and skipped-ran to the gym. Kind of like I was dancing through flowers; I was really excited to show Alberta what I was worth. Dimitri was with me the whole way, not in any way skipping, and running a purely manly run, and came in with me into the gym.

Alberta was still where we had left her before, but this time she was obviously asleep.

"Poor Alberta. She was up for over 48 hours and then for her to wake up to do this… let's let her sleep a little longer. Why don't we start?" Dimitri asked, turning to me and motioning to move to the center of the gym to begin our sparring.

"Sure, if you can handle me," I teased a little, then led the way over, shaking my butt the way I know he likes it.

He laughed behind me and caught me up in his arms and ran us to the center. I laughed as he dropped me on the ground and warned, "Never turn your back on a threat."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll know for next time," and with that we started.

Since he had dropped me onto the ground I had a distinct starting disadvantage. I twisted my body and spun my leg at his shins, but he easily jumped over them and dodged my attack. I leapt up and sent punch after punch at him, but he either blocked it with his forearm, or simply dodged it with a sidestep.

His attacks weren't landing either though; every punch or sideswipe was avoided and every kick was deflected. After a few minutes of nothing happening, I decided to practice a new move: brute force.

I sent a kick at his chest and he spun around to avoid it, but using the momentum of my kick, I launched my whole body at his turned back. The collision knocked both of our breaths out as we landed with a thud on the floor mats. Dimitri's face was on the floor and I was literally lying on my stomach on his back.

"Pinned ya! Never turn your back on a threat!" I cheered, pulling his hair away from my face.

"Yeah yeah, congratulations. What would you do next?" He asked, turning his neck so at least he wasn't speaking into the floor.

"I would take my stake, and get your heart from the back," I explained, "It might be harder because of the shoulder blade, but if it were life or death, I could get through it."

"Good answer. Ready for round two?"

"You know I am!" I started to spring up, but I had only pushed my upper body off of him when he suddenly flipped over underneath me and knocked me to the side. My back collided with the floor and Dimitri's laughing face appeared above me.

"Don't lower your guard Roza!"

"But you said to start again! That was a cheap shot Dimi-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Dimitri had lowered his lips to mine in the softest kiss. His hands came up and framed my face and my arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He had never kissed me like this, it was so slow and sweet and gentle that it tugged at a piece of my heart. Usually, he is torn up inside for acting on his feelings that it shows through the kiss, but this time, he seemed to know that everything was ok and it was a kiss of pure happiness.

"Ok, now I'm ready. Shall we?" Dimitri said after he pulled away and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I didn't answer, just looked at him. He stayed where he was too and gazed down at me. It was one of those Kodak moments: two people holding each other and looking at each other with love. Oblivious to the outside world. The only thing that mattered was the one in your arms. Dimitri snaked his arms around my back and gave me a gentle hug as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"HEY! You guys aren't making this easy you know! What happened to the training?! GET OFF HER GUARDIAN BELIKOV!" Alberta screeched and raced over to us, practically pushing Dimitri over and taking him away from me.

"My apologies. Rose had won the first round and you may have the second one. Good luck to both of you," Dimitri said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He didn't meet Alberta's eyes and looked like a puppy that got in trouble with his owner. Why did he have to be so damn cute? I smiled over at him, but he was already walking over to the side to watch our spar.

"Get up Hathaway."

"Yes Mádame," I said in a bad French accent. I earned a smile from Dimitri, but nothing from Alberta. Ok, I was ready to get her. She had given me enough headaches over the years and I couldn't believe I was allowed to hit her now.

She made the first move, going straight for my stomach with a kick, but I stepped aside and spun down with my leg sticking out to try to knock her down from below. That didn't get her though; she's not the schools Head Guardian for nothing. In the same move that helped her dodge my kick, she hit me on the back of the head and made me see stars. Not allowing that to faze me, I looked past the pain and aimed a hit on the side of her face.

She obviously thought her hit had done me in, so she was not expecting such a quick return attack. I hit her right in the temple and she staggered back. Taking advantage of her stumble, I kicked her chest and sent her flying to the floor. I jumped on her, but she had managed to roll away the second before I landed. She was to my right now, and she looked fierce.

She threw her arm against my side and I hit the floor too. I sensed her next attack and just as she was about to land on me to deliver the 'stab attack,' I curled my legs up and pushed against her chest which caused her to fall back to the floor. My adrenaline was pulsing and my heart was beating so fast that I felt like I was in hyper drive. In the same second she hit the floor, I had jumped up and landed on her chest. I simply pointed to her heart.

"Dead."


	11. My Life for Now

**I will totally understand if you hate me because I am terrible at updating... but I am on vacation now and I promise I will definately get a few more chapters out this weekend! **

**Enojy - the next chapter will prob come out after Thanksgiving...**

* * *

The smile on Dimitri's face was radiant. It was a mixture of happiness, amusement, and pride. Alberta, on the other hand, went through a transformation: from fighters' aggression, to anger, to defeat, to shock, then ending up with a smiling grimace.

"Very well played Rose. I see you have obviously learned a lot from Guardian Belikov. Based on your reports from your instructors, you are doing very well in classes as well – surpassing many students in fact," she shifted to push herself off and I stood up to get off her chest and gave her a helping hand to pull her up. She grabbed my arm and brushed herself off as she continued.

"Now that I have seen what you can do first-hand, I am going to talk to Headmistress Kirova to see if these mandatory practice sessions are necessary. The point of them was to help you catch up with the rest of your peers, but seeing the way you fight, I don't believe you have to continue with these training hours."

I think my mouth was open. Was she telling me that she is going to stop me from training with Dimitri? As excited as I was to hear that I could sleep in, she just told me that I am not going to be able to spend time with him anymore.

"With all due respect Alberta, I think Rose is concerned," Dimitri began walking toward us in the middle of the gym. His eyebrows were drawn together as if he was thinking hard and fast, "If she wishes to continue training, and I continue offering my guidance and services, will she be allowed to keep this routine? I don't think she minds it as much as you think. Unless you would like to say otherwise Rose, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds there." He motioned for me to talk.

"No, I mean, I like what I'm doing. If you take away the training sessions I would probably end up waking up at the same time and running my laps and breaking into the gym to practice…" I felt myself trailing off and looking to Dimitri for help. He met my gaze but I couldn't read his professional face.

"I see. Well, then I guess it doesn't matter what I think or say. When is your next session?" Alberta said through narrow eyes, "I will still have to keep an eye on things."

Dimitri turned to her after a subtle look of relief in my direction, and answered "Tonight, after dinner and before curfew."

"That is fine. I will see you two later," and she turned and walked out of the gym.

"What the fuck?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the doors, "Did she just do what I think she did? She really does want to keep us apart."

Dimitri's hand came down on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze, "She is just handling the situation the only way she thinks she can."

"Yea, like a bitch."

"Or… ok you're right. But I'm proud of you today. Your form was excellent," he whispered that last part in my ear, his breath tickling my neck, making sure I understood the double meaning to those words.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I asked, turning my head and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not sure. Remind me?" the teasing in his eyes was irresistible. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will later. We don't have enough time now. Breakfast is in an hour and we need to clean up," I walked over to my gym bag and got out a sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.

"See you during classes Roza. Behave today," Dimitri called from the door, and I gave him the most innocent face I could. I heard him laugh before the door closed leaving me in the gym.

Organizing myself, I did my cool-down stretches and opened the door to the outside night. I had to get to my dorm to shower again – that last practice really took it out of me. I turned toward the Dhampir dorms and saw a figure up ahead. Getting closer, I recognized Eddie.

"Hey Eddie!" I yelled and waved to him.

"Hi Rose, how's everything?" Eddie slowed and turned to walk with me back to the dorms.

"It's good. I just took down Alberta during practice – pretty epic if you ask me," I grinned at him and saw he had a small smile.

"I guess that explains why Guardian Belikov looked so happy. He was whistling when I walked by him before. You must have put him in a good mood," he said, laughing.

I laughed with him, but for a different reason. Eddie doesn't know about us. "Yea, you should have seen the look on his face. Priceless."

And with that, we parted ways as Eddie went to go back to breakfast, and I went to shower.

The rest of the day consisted of the average school day. Combat classes went well, lecture classes were boring, and I honored Dimitri's wish: I behaved. I only saw Dimitri once in my history class when he was guarding and we didn't get to talk at all, but I knew I would see him after dinner.

And the next two weeks were like that too: morning practice, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, dinner, night practice, homework, sleep, repeat. Alberta kept coming to our training sessions, and Dimitri and I really didn't get any time for ourselves other than the few minutes after the practices. I think we were going through withdrawal, because the stolen moments began to get more and more intense. The quick nibble has turned into a desperate fest that ends when we hit the floor and realize what we just did. The one time it got close to the cabin scene, we had made our way into the storage room and heard the gym doors open. We broke apart seconds before Alberta returned asking us if we had seen her sweatshirt. After that, we made sure we didn't get lost in each other like that unless we were completely private. Which hasn't happened yet, to my disappointment. This was harder than I thought.

Lissa is forcing me to come with her when she has Spirit lessons with Adrian. She wants to learn how to Dream-Walk now, and that means she needs a 'volunteer.' I guess I shouldn't complain, I fall asleep during these things and I just wait to see if Lissa appears. She hasn't done it yet, but it has only been a few tries. One day I actually had a dream with her in it, and I thought that was her Dream-Walking so I got all excited, but when I woke up I realized that I was wrong. Adrian appears every once in a while during these lessons so Lissa can observe what he is doing while he Dream-Walks, and it has become a game with him.

Each time he comes, he changes the setting to something romantic: the beach at sunset, a cozy wood cabin in the woods, before a fireplace in the mountains, anything he might think I would respond to. Well, I'm not going to complain because I do like the places, I'm just not crazy about who I am there with. Just to piss him off, I imagined Dimitri was with me once, and Adrian immediately disappeared, taking away the beautiful garden scenery and my Dimitri with it. Boys…

The date of the Molninja Ceremony was fast approaching, and Lissa has started getting nervous. She picked out our dresses and got Christian to agree to wear a tie – even one that matches her dress. Adrian managed to found out the color of my dress and got a matching tie too.

"You look beautiful Liss," I said, watching her twirl in her dorm room as she modeled the soft pink dress for me (Christian called it salmon so his tie looks more manly). It had an angled cut along the bottom and had one strap over her shoulder.

She gathered her hair up in a messy knot and looked at herself in the mirror, "Now imagine it with little ringlets here and here, and a main bun– "

"It will be fine no matter how you go with the hair."

"Ok, now your turn," she grabbed my dress and pushed me into her bathroom so I could change.

I walked out with my royal purple dress that fell right below the knees and had straps that came up and tied behind my neck. It was easy to untie which will make receiving the marks easier. Guys usually take off their shirts while they get their mark, but girls have a harder time handling that situation. This dress will work. Plus, it hugged me in all the right places to make me look respectable, but hint at my curves.

I felt hands in my hair as Lissa began playing with ideas on how to build me for that night, and I let her go on with it. Better to let her have her fun than fight it.

After a few hours, I looked at her alarm clock and realized I was late for practice, so I stripped off the dress, put my workout clothes back on, and said good night to Lissa before I started to run for the gym.

I was probably 20 minutes late when I walked in and saw Dimitri and Alberta standing in their first positions in the middle of the sparring mat. _Are they fighting?_ I stopped and watched them, eager to see this, but they noticed my arrival.

"Late as usual Rose," Dimitri said, without any real anger.

Alberta looked annoyed though. Oh well.

She cleared her throat, and said "I would like to take this time and talk to you about the Ceremony. It is in 2 days and since the Queen is coming, and since you will be involved in the Ceremony, I would like to make some guidelines clear."

I sighed and looked at Dimitri. He gave me a small smile and shrugged.

I settled in for a long lecture on proper, respectable behavior and promptly began to daydream and tune out Alberta's voice. I couldn't wait for the Ceremony to be over.

* * *

**I think something BIG in VA world is going to happen during the Ceremony... what could it be?!**

**Review!!**


	12. The Molnija Ceremony

**Here's the next one, hope you like !!**

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I flipped my head over, and ran my fingers through my hair before I spun it up with another towel in that way all girls instinctually know how to do.

I walked over to my closet and looked at my dress hanging on the door. In 4 short hours, I will be receiving my battle star mark in front of hundreds of people; Guardians, Moroi, and the Queen will be watching. Alberta went over the procedure with me even though I had already done it for my two Molnija marks. This time, after I get my mark, I am to approach the Queen and curtsey and then return to my seat. I didn't know how to curtsey properly, so Alberta taught me how – much to Dimitri's amusement. After 30 minutes of curtseying, Alberta finally gave up and told me it was "barely passable," but good enough. I practiced it now in front of the dress, holding to edges of the towel and bending my knees while keeping my back straight and head up. I decided it was too complicated for me to care how it looked. Physical fighting is easy – this is too weird.

_Knock, Knock_. "Rose? You ready yet?" I heard Lissa's voice through the door, "I hope you're dressed because Christian is here and I need to do your hair now!" _Knock_.

"One second!" I called out, then threw the towel off and quickly slipped the dress over my head and opened the door as I tied the straps back behind my neck. "Hey Liss, Christian. I'm ready, I guess."

"Nice dress," Christian said, one hand around Lissa's waist. Her hair was done and it looked magnificent.

"Thanks, tie looks wonderful by the way," and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes, but otherwise took my tease lightly.

"Sit down Rose, your hair is still wet and I have a lot of work to do!" Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me down in front of my mirror and took the towel off my head. When she touched me I felt a strong flash through the bond and saw just how nervous and scared she was for this thing. She needed to be strong tonight, so I took her fears away from her and felt the darkness settle into the back of my head. I'll deal with it later.

The next hour I let Lissa work on me. Blow-dry, straighten, curl, fluff, poof, hairspray, I don't even know what she was doing, but I knew it would look good in the end. Christian was sitting on my bed, flipping his fingers around and throwing a fireball between his hands.

"Hey Rose, does it hurt?" he asked, looking at me in the mirror.

I looked up at him slightly and said "Well when she is combing through a knot it's kind of annoying, but I've been through worse."

"Not that, getting the marks. Does that hurt?"

"Oh, well sort of. It is on the back of your neck, but it is a small tattoo so it's not too bad. Again, I've been through worse," I turned around and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"I see…" he said, then started throwing the fireball around again.

"Whatever Fireboy, I see small talk isn't your strong point" then turned around again to face the mirror and let Lissa continue even though I saw Christian had a scowl on his face.

In the end, my hair looked awesome, just as I knew it would. She made sure it was pinned up in the back, so my neck is exposed, but let some of it fall on the sides, framing my face.

"It's beautiful Liss, thanks so much. I can do my makeup, it looks like you can use some blush. Want me to help you?" I said, reaching for my makeup bag.

"Yes please," Lissa said, plopping down on a seat next to me and turning toward me expectantly.

"Ugh! I can't take anymore of this! I'm going to go meet up with Aunt Tasha. I'll see you two later," Christian bounced up and gave Lissa a quick kiss on the lips and then turned to leave my room.

After the door closed I noticed Lissa was watching me closely. "What?" I squirmed a little.

She didn't say anything – just kept her eyes trained on me. Her eyebrows slowly rose until they almost disappeared into her hair. "It's nothing, I just… I don't know. I kind of hoped that she wouldn't come," I felt I couldn't meet her eyes. I was defending myself for no reason.

"I'm fine," I said, as determinately as I could manage. "Close your eyes, I need to do your eye shadow."

The one-sided conversation ended there, but my mind wandered to Dimitri. Does he know she is here? Probably, they are best friends after all. And best friends share everything. So of course she would have told him she was coming. Does that mean that he told her about us? Lissa is my best friend and she knows about us. But it doesn't mean that she still wants him. And it doesn't matter if she wants him because he doesn't want her. Well, he wants her as a friend. And sometimes friends become something more… I need to get my mind off this.

After the makeup was done, we walked over to the Guardian Commons, which is where the Ceremony was taking place. It was decorated for the occasion. The chair where the Dhampirs sit when they receive their marks were in the center – it was one of those chairs that people use when they get a back/shoulder massage, with a pad at your chest and you lean forward so your neck is exposed. The 'audience' was going to be around the chair, which was raised on a little stage and facing a row of larger, royal-looking chairs. Looks like that is where the Queen would be sitting.

Lissa, being a royal, would be sitting in the front and near the Queen's seat, so I walked with her to her assigned seat. Not far from where she is sitting I saw Christian, and next to him was Tasha. She had her back to me and Lissa, talking to someone on her other side, and with a jolt I realized that person was Dimitri.

I couldn't see her face, but Dimitri looked so happy to be sitting with her. He had a huge smile on his face and was nodding his head in reaction to whatever Tasha was saying. I narrowed my eyes and tried reading his lips when he started talking again. I think I saw him say "pancakes," but there is a good chance I was wrong…

I saw Tasha's shoulders shake with a laugh, and then they hugged. Ugh, this wasn't something I wanted to see – but Dimitri saw me over Tasha's shoulder and pulled out of the hug. He said something to her, then stood up and made his way over to me. I felt myself stand straighter and move my shoulders back so my chest was a little bigger. I suddenly wanted to go over and smack Tasha for touching Dimitri. Maybe punch her too. I did not handle this jealousy thing well – especially with the darkness from Lissa jumping at the idea of violence.

He stopped close to me, just slightly in my personal space, but made sure he kept a distance between us because there was a lot of people filing in and getting ready for this whole Ceremony.

"You look beautiful Roza," he breathed, his eyes moving from my feet, up my body, and resting on my eyes. I smiled and felt myself relax considerably, just because he was here. There was nothing but love in his gaze, so I felt that darkness begin to fall back and face defeat for now. He always made me feel safe and happy, even with just a few words.

"You're not so bad yourself Comrade," I reached forward and fixed his collar quickly. It was a little messed up from that bitch's hug. I mean Tasha – not bitch. Sorry.

When my fingers brushed his neck slightly he closed his eyes and murmured something in Russian. His voice was deep and oh so sexy. For a brief moment I thought about suggesting we skip this thing and just have some alone time. But that won't happen, especially when Alberta called for our attention from the stage.

"Excuse me – if everyone could please find their seats, the Queen has arrived on campus and would like to start the ceremony. Thank you…" and she trailed off as she walked off the stage and took her seat over by the royal chairs.

Dimitri gave me a nod and turned to walk to his seat and I waved to Lissa to take mine on the other side of the room. As I walked to my seat, I walked past Tasha, but refused to look at her. I'm not really sure if the darkness would hold back if I acknowledged her presence. When I sat down and looked up to scan the crowds around me, there was A LOT of people here – many I didn't recognize – but my eyes fell on a familiar figure. My mother.

Of course I should have realized she would have come back. She _was_ part of the battle and would be receiving her marks too. She wasn't looking at me, but I think she knew I was here. She was doing the 'seeing-but-not-seeing' thing across the circle from me, but as the crowd started to fill in, her face became obscured and I didn't have to look at her anymore. I wasn't planning on acknowledging her presence either. This night was starting to stress me out.

A collective silence filled the room and the double doors leading into the Commons opened. Everyone stood and turned to face them, and framed in the doorway was Queen Tatiana. She walked to the stage with her head held high and stood in front of the chair. She looked around at all of us and nodded at some people. I noticed she nodded at Lissa, which is a good sign, and Lissa had nodded back.

"We have suffered a terrible loss," she started, "We never expected a mass Strigoi attack. They have never been able to work together in the past, and the fact that they were able to now changes everything. We have tried tracking down those that escaped the battle, but we are yet to find them. While we work on that, it is time to focus on what has passed and honor those who protected the students here. Those brave souls who are no longer with us will be missed, and I ask that we have a moment of silence for the 12 Moroi students and Guardian who have disappeared."

Everyone lowered their eyes and the room became so silent, I could hear Lissa breathe from across the room. I glanced up and saw Dimitri was staring at me from his seat with a serious look in his eyes. I'm sure I had a stony face too.

The minute passed, and Queen Tatiana continued, "Now we are all gathered here to acknowledge those who risked their lives and took down the 38 Strigoi that threatened each and every one of us. These men and women showed considerable courage and strength of heart and I would like to take this moment, and thank them. Thank you for everything you have done for us. Thank you for protecting us. And thank you for fighting the good fight."

I was surprised that she was making this kind of speech. It was a Dhampir's duty to protect the Moroi. We know that 'they come first,' and we do not expect anything in return. I heard a few people muttering in the crowd, but no one raised any questions. If the Queen wanted to thank us, we would receive it graciously.

She walked to her seat and turned to face the audience again. She spread her arms wide as if to give us all a hug, and then sat down. Alberta stood up from her seat on the side and the Guardian that gave me my first marks walked up to the chair and pulled out his Molnija Kit.

Alberta's voice rang out through the silence, "Guardian Alto."

Stan stood up from his seat a few rows in front of me and unbuttoned his shirt. I felt my eyes flash to my mother to see if she reacted in anyway, but she seemed strictly professional. He sat down on the chair, and the other Guardian began with the first Battle Star Mark.

And that is how the Ceremony proceeded. Going in alphabetical order, Alberta called out the names of all the Dhampir's that participated in the Strigoi attack and we all watched as they received their Marks.

When "Guardian Belikov" was called, I couldn't help but appreciate the shirtless Dimitri in front of me. I felt him meet my eyes before he sat down, and I smiled to myself. I did glance at Tasha during his Marking, but I don't know what her look meant – she was just watching.

"Guardian Hathaway" was called, and I watched my mother walk up to the chair and saw that her dress was strapless and she was actually showing what her body looks like. She really is a beautiful woman – I know where I got my curves from. I refused to look at Stan, so I don't know if he was oogling my mother or not.

Right after "Guardian Hathaway," "Rosemarie Hathaway" was called and I walked myself up to the chair and untied my straps around my neck. I felt hundreds of eyes on me and I leaned forward and felt the sting that meant I was receiving my Battle Star.

Looking up from my position, I was facing the Queen and Kirova. The Queen smiled at me, and Kirova looked proud but a little nervous.

"Done," whispered the Guardian working on my neck after he placed a pad over the Mark. It would take a day to heal.

I stood up and retied my straps as I walked over to the Queen and did my best curtsey. I think it was good, but I'll know for sure next time I meet with Alberta. I made my way back to my seat and watched as "Guardian Jamson" walked up to get his mark.

After "Edward Nerova" bowed to the Queen after receiving his mark, Alberta hesitated. I looked over at her and saw her exchange a glance with the Queen. _What?_

Alberta turned back to face the audience and said, loud and clear, "Christian Ozera."

I was a moment before I realized what she just did. She called Christian up to receive a Battle Star Mark. A Moroi. To get Dhampir Marks on his neck. Permanent.

He stood up from his seat next to Tasha and looked determined. Immediately, before he even took a step forward, the crowd of Moroi erupted. People were yelling and arguing with people next to them and basically creating a mini-mob. The Queen stood up and the crowd quieted, but there were still angry voices floating around.

"Christian Ozera risked his life to fight against the Strigoi. Because of him, 24 Strigoi were killed. He worked together with Rosemarie Hathaway and was able to use his fire magic to give Rosemarie an opening to successfully kill the Strigoi. Without his contribution, there would have been more missing and more deaths and more grief for families. For this we honor him and thank him for everything he has done. He was not forced to walk out onto the battle grounds, but chose to do so for the betterment of our survival," and she started clapping.

I immediately joined her, along with every Dhampir in the room. Various Moroi clapped too – Lissa the most enthusiastic – and Christian walked up to the chair, took off his shirt, and received his mark.

There were scattered protests being shouted from the crowd, one of the cruelest for everyone was "Moroi shouldn't be branded like cattle!" which suggests that our Molnija Marks on Dhampirs makes us cattle.

After Christian stood up and put his shirt back on, he didn't approach the Queen just yet, he turned and addressed those of us watching.

"I view these marks as a source of pride. I fought to protect myself, the ones I love, and those of you who can't fight. They serve as a reminder to me that I have the power to better the world. Why should these be exclusively for Dhampirs? The fight against evil doesn't have to be between just the Guardians and the Strigoi; we all have something we can do and it is only together that we will see the best results. I am not ashamed of what I did, and you should not be ashamed for me. You should look within yourself and see what you can do, and then work on turning that into something you can do for others."

He turned around, walked up to the Queen, bowed, and then made his way back to his seat. I couldn't have been more impressed and more proud of that stupid Fireboy. Tasha gave him a hug when he returned, and her face shone in happiness and Christian looked relieved.

The audience still held mixed feelings, but in honor of the ceremony, when Alberta called out "Guardian Petrovski," people fell silent again and gave the next Guardian the respect he deserved.

When the last name was called, the Queen bid us all goodnight, but many royals and Moroi in the audience demanded that she stay to discuss the Christian situation that it turned into a political debate.

I made my way to Lissa, and she told me I should go, but she has to stay to voice the Dragomir stand. I gave her a hug goodnight, and then felt a hand on my back.

"Shall we go?" Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I don't think I can stand listening to these close-minded Moroi," I followed him out of the Guardian Commons and once outside we met a crowd of Guardians and novices that were discussing Christian too.

"Ugh, can we leave?" I asked, turning to Dimitri. He looked like he wanted to say something to a Guardian, but when I noticed Janine was in this group, I gripped his arm and pointed with my eyes in her direction. He followed my gaze and understanding washed across his face and he nodded.

"Let's go to my room, no one will notice."

He led the way away from the crowds and brought us up the stairs through the Dhampir dorms to his floor. He unlocked the door and let me walk in first.

His room was simple; a desk in one corner and a bed in the other. A dresser was up against another wall, and he had his duster in a full hamper in the corner. I smiled thinking that he has to have a laundry day soon.

The door closed behind me and he coughed, "Sorry about the mess."

"Where?"

He glanced over at the notebook on his desk and the hamper on the floor.

"Are you kidding me? You should see my room. I don't think you can find my desk right now…" and he laughed at me.

His eyes were shinning as he closed the distance between us and put a hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and laid a hand over his hand.

"I-" he started, but I moved my finger over his lips and he stopped talking.

Stretching up on my tip-toes, I started the kiss.

* * *

**Reviews really motivate me... *hint hint***


	13. Two Heads are Better than One

**You guys are the best! Over 100 reviews?! I love you one and all *hugs***

**Enjoy the next chapter, and the standard disclaimer applies :)**

* * *

The moment our lips touched, it was like Dimitri and I had been separated for years and this was our sweet reunion. He pulled me close to him, our chests tight together, and drank in the kiss. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and his lips parted obligingly, letting me further the kiss.

His hands ran up from my waist, over my arms, and gently touched the pad on the back of my neck that was covering my Molnija Marks. He seemed to hesitate there, but when I opened my eyes to see what was wrong, be broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my neck, stopping right where the dress parted in the front and a good amount of my cleavage was showing.

I felt a moan escape my throat and immediately Dimitri lifted his face up and – with a force close to violence – pushed me onto his bed.

My head landed on his pillows, but he did not join me on the bed. I picked my head up and saw him looking at me with animalistic passion burning in his eyes.

"You look just like that night…" he said. I knew he was referring to the last time I was in his bed – the night of the lust charm.

"If I remember correctly, you were a lot quicker at taking my dress off…" I said, sitting up and playfully pulling up the side of my dress to show some leg.

A growing smile spread across his face as he watched me pull up my dress, faltering slightly when I stopped where I did. He looked up at my face with puppy dog eyes and I wiggled my finger at him.

He raised his eyebrow in the way that I love, and walked toward me. In one smooth motion he put his lips to mine and pushed my dress further up my leg – all the way to my waist.

With one hand under my dress, his other found its way to my hair and freed it from the clips Lissa had used to hold it up. I felt my hair hit my back when it was released and Dimitri smiled under my lips.

I dropped my arms from around his neck and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He helped with the pants and soon, he was just left with his boxers – his shirt and pants thrown on the floor by his over-flowing hamper.

"Now you," he whispered, his voice deep and full of desire. His face was an inch from mine and I could see my reflection in his chocolate eyes.

"I don't know," I teased, pulling back a bit and staring at his boxers, "Looks to me like you still have shorts on."

Happiness flashed across his face and in one second, the boxers landed on the floor next to his shirt. He was obviously aroused by this game I was playing.

"Better?" he asked, leaning me back so I was laying on the bed under him.

"Much better," I agreed, and trailed my fingers from his lips, down his neck, across his chest, and all the way until I could wrap my fingers around him.

He groaned and crushed his lips to mine again as his lower body sank against mine. His hands went behind my neck and untied my straps faster than I thought possible. He pulled the top half of my dress down, exposing my breasts, and began exploring my chest with his mouth. He was creating sensations I never thought possible. As he got lower and lower, he pulled the dress down with him, until he got to my thong.

"Now this won't do…" he said, looking up at me with all seriousness. I watched as he grabbed the remaining dress with my thong in both hands and ripped them both off my body. "Problem solved," he said, grinning up at me, and then lowering his mouth to resume the exploration he was conducting on my body.

I had forgotten how good sex felt. Dimitri seemed to be everywhere at once and he couldn't get enough. When he plunged into me, we both yelled in ecstasy. As we rocked our bodies together, I felt myself going higher and higher and higher and higher until… I called out his name before my vision blurred and his ceiling disappeared. I felt amazing.

That lasted for about 10 seconds, and then I started hearing things.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, _Lissa's voice was chanting in my head.

When my vision came back, I was looking at a different ceiling and Christian's smiling face appeared from whatever he was doing down there with Lissa's body. Lissa was in an amazing happy place – Christian felt so good. Ew, this isn't good for me.

_Crap! Lissa and Christian are going at it. Get out now._ And I started to pull myself back to my head. One second before I made the transition back, I heard Lissa's voice say, _Rose?_

Jumping back to my head I saw Dimitri had moved back to my chest.

"Christian!" I breathed. Dimitri's head snapped up.

"What!?"

_Rose?_ Lissa's voice was in my head again, and then I felt a sharp snap against my head and I was back in Lissa's bedroom.

Christian was kissing Lissa on the lips, and I felt instant repulsion. The darkness I had taken from Lissa decided to take action and I felt Lissa's hand ball up into a fist. My darkness was acting out through Lissa's body since I was in her head. Before I realized what I had done to Lissa, her fist was flying forward and hit Christian right in the face.

"Oh my god!" I heard Lissa scream as she ran forward to help the stunned Christian. With all the force I could muster I wrestled myself back to my head.

"Rose? Rose? Where are you? Rose?" Dimitri was shaking my shoulders.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. Lissa was, I don't know. I need to see her," I said, rubbing my head and I felt a huge headache was about to form.

"What happened? Why are you shaking? Why did you say… what is with Christian?" Dimitri was pulling the strands of hair away from my face and pulling me up to a sitting position.

"Nothing is with Christian, I was just with him for a second. I think. I don't know what happened. I need to see Lissa, I need to get dressed," I stood up and felt a little tipsy in the process. Dimitri bent down and picked up my dress and helped me into it.

"What do you mean you were with Christian?" He asked, pulling on his own clothes. I knew he would come with me, I didn't need to ask.

"In my head-"

"You were fantasizing about being with Christian?!" Dimitri grabbed my arm and turned me toward him, anger flashing across his face.

"No-"

_Knock, knock_.

I turned my head to look at Dimitri's door. "That might be Lissa," I pulled out of his grip and opened the door to talk to her.

"Dimka – you'll never guess wha-" Tasha was standing there and didn't realize it was me at first.

"Oh Rose! I'm sorry… is Dimitri here?" she asked, ignoring my tousled hair and the surprised look on my face. What is she doing up here? To see Dimitri?

"Tasha?" Dimitri walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I liked that hand.

"Dimitri! You'll never guess what was decided for Moroi and Moroi students!"

* * *

**What happened?! What happened!?**


	14. Interesting Developments

**Thanks for all the reviews! A couple things happened in that last chapter - along with the Rose/Dimitri time you all asked for ;)**

**Here is what Tasha has to say...**

* * *

We stood there in an awkward silence. Awkward for me and Dimitri I guess, Tasha still seemed excited. Her eyes were shinning as she waited for Dimitri to say something. I shifted my weight from my left leg to my right while I waited for something to happen. I knew I needed to leave to see Lissa, but I didn't want to leave Dimitri alone with Tasha. There is just something about her…. she is nice and wonderful and a great person, but I can't let myself trust her with Dimitri.

Dimitri coughed and tightened his grip on my shoulder briefly before he said "What happened Tasha? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is wonderful!" she threw her hands up above her head and practically yelled at us. "The Queen finally saw reason behind Moroi defending themselves! Christian and Rose's teamwork before really opened a lot of people's eyes and some who were against Moroi going into battle have started to agree with me – and oh! Everything is just going so well!"

"That's great Tasha, what exactly is going to happen?" his hand fell from my shoulder as he crossed his arms across his chest. I looked at him, and saw the professional face was back on. He was entering his serious-Dimitri mode.

"This is the best part: the Queen and Kirova decided to make a trial run before trainings begin officially or become required. Kirova is offering St. Vladimir's as the school that is going to offer their Moroi students physical training. Magical defenses are still a touchy subject, but learning how to fight is the first step," Tasha was practically bouncing with excitement. The fact that the Queen was on her side for this argument basically made it happen. And it is surprising that the Queen agreed at all because Tasha and Christian are tainted with the Ozera name, but maybe this will help remove that stigma from them officially.

"AND!" Tasha screamed, reaching forward and placing her hands on Dimitri's shoulders. My eye twitched. "And they want me to teach the Moroi how to fight! I'm going to be a teacher here! I already have martial arts classes back home, so it won't be too different, but I do have a favor to ask: will you help me teach the Moroi, Dimitri?"

My head was killing me. That punch to Christian must not have gotten all that freaking darkness out of me. My fists were shaking and it was taking a lot of energy to hold myself back. Neither Dimitri nor Tasha noticed anything was wrong with me. Dimitri stepped back out of Tasha's hold, and seemed to hesitate before he said, "Of course I will help."

"Oh thank you! I'll need a couple days to get organized, and I'll have to move in somewhere. Maybe I can get that lovely cabin again…" she trailed off, clasping her hands in front of her and looking like Christmas came early this year.

"Maybe-" Dimitri started, but was distracted when I punched a hole in his wall. Hey, it was better than taking it out on Tasha.

The very idea of Tasha living in the cabin that was so special to me just pushed me over the edge. She can _not_ go back there. Bad enough she is going to be around all the time. Bad enough she was going to be with Dimitri every day. Bad enough that she touched him. She cannot go back to that cabin. She can have my room before she takes one step in there.

"ROSE!" Dimitri yelled, and pulled my hand out of the wall and looked at me. Whatever look was in my eyes was enough to let his anger disappear. Concern entered his eyes and he pulled me close in a back-breaking hug. "When did you get that darkness?" he asked, "What did Lissa do? Why did you take it from her?"

I didn't answer, just squeezed him back and felt the last of the darkness escape through the tears that were running down my face.

I don't know how long he held me, but when he released me and held me back, his smile was reassuring. I looked over and saw fear in Tasha's eyes. I gave her a small smile, and she visibly relaxed. She even took a step forward and rubbed my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Honey?" she asked, genuine concern on her face.

"Yes, I guess. I'm sorry about that. It's just, can you not go back to that cabin? Please?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't probe for a reason.

Dimitri stepped in and said to Tasha, "That's where Rose and I decided to act on our relationship. It's kind of special to us, so if you don't mind, we would like to keep that cabin as it was for our memories."

I couldn't believe Dimitri just said all that out loud, but he knew why I was upset and I greatly appreciated that. I guess Tasha does know about us because understanding settled on her face.

"Oh my goodness, of course. I will find somewhere else to settle down, I am so sorry about that. I didn't know it meant something to you guys. There are other places. Maybe it would be best for me to remain on campus since I am a teacher now… we can work it out," she said, smiling back at us.

Relief washed through me and I smiled back at her. Okay, Tasha is a great person.

"Rose! Rose!" I heard Lissa scream from down the hall. Tasha stepped out of the doorway and I walked out into the hallway; Dimitri soon followed me.

I saw Lissa and Christian running towards Dimitri's room – Lissa waving her arms frantically. One side of Christian's face was all red, and I suppressed a laugh. Lissa had really punched him.

"Liss, I was about to look for you-" I started, but when she got to me, she grabbed my arm and turned around and started dragging me away from Tasha and Dimitri.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, already halfway down the hall – Dimitri was following us.

"We have to go see Adrian! Rose, do you realize what just happened?!" she was gasping for air but didn't slow her pace. Poor Lissa, she never was athletic. Dimitri and I were following the two Moroi at a comfortable jog while Lissa and Christian were running as fast as they could. Training Moroi might be hard…

"Rose – I heard you in my head before! And I know you heard me. And then I was in _your_ head!" she said, panting but still running for Adrian's room.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Let me know with a little Review !**


	15. Adrian's Theory

**I just want to thank everyone who leaves Reviews - trust me, I read every one of them and I try to work some suggestions into the story. I'll try to get more Rose/Dimitri scenes in since a lot of you have asked for it :)  
I keep this story going because of the great support I recieved from all of you, so I hope you enjoy chapter 15!!**

* * *

I thought I had heard Lissa in my head, but I also thought that was me imagining things. If she heard me, then that means the bond was working both ways – and that means we can talk to each other!

"Why do we have to talk to Adrian?" I asked, squeezing myself between her and Christian.

"Because! This is Spirit stuff! We have to experiment!" she was so excited. It was in that second that I realized she was wearing Christian's shirt and a pair of her shorts. She must have run out of there so fast that she grabbed the first thing she found on her floor and ran to find me. If she was in my head, she obviously saw where I was, so she knew I wasn't in my room. Which means she knows I was having sex with Dimitri, same as how I knew she was having sex with Christian, and that I was in his room. Well, that explains how she found me so quickly, but I couldn't help but blush just thinking that Lissa knows what I was just doing. This must be how she feels all the time.

Dimitri's hand gripped my elbow and he pulled me back to run with him behind Lissa and Christian. "Rose, when you said you were with Christian in your head, did you mean that you went into Lissa's head and she was with Christian?" he asked, still a little unnerved by my earlier comment.

"Of course comrade," I reached over and took Dimitri's hand so we were running together, "you see that red mark on Christian's face? Well, when I was in Lissa's head I got so disgusted that I got Lissa to punch him to make him stop. Don't worry about anything, you're the only one I want to be with."

"Thank you Roza," he said, lifting our hands and kissing the back of my hand and gave me a radiant smile.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were, but Lissa and Christian stopped suddenly in front of Adrian's door, and Lissa started pounding on it like crazy.

"ADRIAN! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!" she screamed, probably waking up everyone on the floor. She never stopped beating up the poor door. We heard a yell on the other side of the door, and then a thud, as if something fell. Lissa stopped her assault on the door, and we all listened as we heard strange noises coming from inside.

I put my ear against his door and tried to listen to what was happening in there. I heard glasses clinking and drawers opening. Then a closet door opened along with a grumble and a few words like "inconsiderate" and "beauty sleep," I felt a smile spread across my face, enjoying how we ruined his night's sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened and I straightened out from my position against his door. Adrian looked at me sleepily, then a curious smile formed on his face as he looked at me up and down. I looked down at myself and realized I was coming to him in strange form: I was still wearing the dress, but very sloppily. After the quick redressing I did in Dimitri's room and the run over here, I realized my right boob was practically falling out of the dress and my hair was all a mess. He must think I'm high or drunk or something and I came to him willingly.

I readjusted myself accordingly, and then looked back at him. He still had that grin on his face, and I realized he was just wearing pajama bottoms. And he had a well sculpted chest. How the hell does a Moroi get a six-pack? Maybe teaching him to fight will go well – focus Rose, focus. Don't get distracted by the hot-bod in front of you. Especially since it is Adrian after all.

"Well well well, looks like Rose finally took me up on my offer. Ready to see what a real man can offer you?" Adrian crossed his arms over his chest, and his speech was a little slurred. He has obviously been drinking, and I didn't want to deal with his advances right now.

Dimitri growled behind me and scared me shitless. Lissa and Christian jumped too and Adrian raised his eyes lazily to meet Dimitri's glare. "Watch yourself Ivashkov. You know the rules of male and female students-" Dimitri started, but Adrian interrupted.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You of all people should keep your mouth shut and your dick in your pants. You should know the rules of male teachers and female students, and the consequences of statutory rape, _Guardian Belikov_," Adrian seemed to have sobered up quickly and said Dimitri's name like a dirty word.

Dimitri looked like he was going to attack Adrian, but I was still in-between them. I put my hand up to warn Dimitri to be careful, and I heard Christian whisper to Lissa, "What did Adrian say about rape?" Lissa hushed him, but Adrian did not let that pass.

"Oh your friend didn't tell you? She's banging her teacher! No wonder she is doing so good in school. A+ for a blow-job!" Adrian had taken it to the next level. I pushed him into his room and everyone ran in after; I hope no one heard what he had said. Lissa closed the door behind us and her and Christian stayed back as Dimitri and I advanced on Adrian. I have had enough of his attitude and I was going to let him have it.

Adrian had backed up to his wall, but he still had that smirk on his face that I was about to hit off him. My hand raised up, and just as I was about to give it to him, Dimitri's hand wrapped around my wrist and held me back. I looked back at him, speechless, and I saw he was looking at Adrian carefully.

"Rose, he has that look in his eyes. Like the one you get when you are consumed by darkness. This isn't him right now. This isn't him talking – this is the darkness. He is sick," he released my wrist and ran a hand through his hair. Adrian looked like he didn't hear a word Dimitri said but was still waiting for a challenge from one of us.

Lissa rushed forward from her position by the door, knocking me and Dimitri aside, and wrapped her arms around Adrian. The bond exploded with white light and my vision disappeared as I was blinded by what was pouring from Lissa as she tried to heal Adrian. The feelings coming from her were so powerful – all full of love and happiness and friendship and goodness that it almost suffocated me. I felt myself fall to the floor, still blinded, and heard both Dimitri's and Christian's voices as they called out "Stop!"

The stream of emotions coming from Lissa began to settle down, sending tiny pulses to me of images of her and Adrian, me and Adrian, me and Lissa, Lissa and Christian; almost like a photo album of happy memories of us together. My vision returned and Dimitri was kneeling by my side, holding one of my hands with his, his other hand rubbing the side of my face to try to wake me up. I pulled myself up and looked over at where Lissa and Adrian were. They had collapsed on the floor too and were holding onto each in a death grip. Adrian was gasping for air and Lissa had tears streaming down her face. Christian was rubbing Lissa's shoulders, unable to release the two from the hold they had on each other.

"Rose?" Christian turned his head in my direction, fear and worry etched onto his face, "What did Lissa do?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes as I tried to wrap my head around what I just went through. "I think," I started, trying to figure it out myself, "I think she just took Adrian's darkness out of him. Dimitri said he was sick, so she healed him."

"She can do that?" Dimitri asked, looking over at the two on the floor.

"I guess she can," I crawled over to Adrian and Lissa and they both looked at me.

"Hey, are you two alright?" I whispered. Lissa reached out to me and pulled me into their hold. We stayed silent for a few more minutes, and then I felt Adrian's hand on my butt. I pulled back and looked at him; he had a playful look in his eyes, nothing like his abrasive attitude before. "I think Adrian's back to normal guys," I called to the room.

I felt a collective sigh run around the room and Lissa, Adrian, and I stood up. Christian hugged Lissa so fiercely, I thought she was going to die from being crushed, but she seemed ok when he released her.

I turned to Adrian and reached out a hand to him. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before I walked forward and gave him a hug too. As surprised as he was that I did that, I was more surprised at myself. While we were in the hug, I whispered "Are you okay?" and although he didn't answer me, he did hold me tighter for a second, and then let me go.

I stepped back and felt Dimitri's presence behind me. He placed a hand on the small of my back as if to remind me that he is there. I leaned back and kissed him really quickly just to reassure him, and then I heard Adrian clear his throat.

"I don't mean to be rude, especially since Lissa just helped me and everything, but what the hell are you all doing here?"

"Oh my god, I nearly forgot!" Lissa yelled, the life returning to her eyes as she walked back over the Adrian, "Rose and I just heard each other in our heads. We communicated back and forth! The bond isn't one way anymore!"

"No way, what are you hearing now?!" Adrian asked, looking between us excitedly.

I looked at Lissa and she turned around and looked at me, but I heard nothing. I took down the wall I normally build against her thoughts, and all I heard was what I normally hear; her emotions and thoughts. Right now she was thinking _'Rose? Where are you? Why can't I hear anything? Can you say something? Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3… Testing.'_

"Nothing," I said aloud. "Lissa can't hear anything but I can still hear her like normal."

"Crap," Lissa hissed, and Christian rubbed her shoulder consolingly.

"I wonder, what were you guys doing when you heard each other?" Adrian asked, taking a seat on his bed as he squinted his eyes in thought.

I felt myself blush as I remembered what I was doing when I entered Lissa's head. Neither of us said anything for a while, and then Adrian looked up at us again. "Well? What were you two doing?"

Lissa cleared her throat, "We were… I was, you know… I was having an orgasm," she blurted out in the end. We were both blushing and looking at everywhere but at anyone in the room.

"Together!?" Adrian yelled, his eyebrows rising as he smiled at me, "Very kinky Rose."

"Very funny, but no – we weren't together. I was… somewhere else and she was with Christian and she was having a very good time," I answered, only looking at Adrian, I still felt weird looking at anyone else.

"Ok, well that was Lissa. What were you up to Rose?" Adrian asked, but he seemed to already know the answer.

"I was having a very good time too," I admitted, blushing even deeper and staring at the floor.

Adrian started laughing, "Well, I got to hand it to you guys. I shouldn't judge, I've had my share of wild nights. I'm just waiting for the right girl now," and he stared at me. I couldn't look away from him and a very mischievous smile spread on Adrian's face.

"So what does this mean for Lissa and Rose?" Christian asked, pulling me out of the trance Adrian had me in and I returned to the situation at hand.

"Well since they made the connection when they were going through similar emotions and mental states, I would say that the best way to test this again would be to have them in the same mind-set again. I don't mean that we should all have an orgy right here, but maybe, if they both get stressed or excited to a high emotional state, they may be able to communicate again," Adrian said, turning to address the rest of the people in the room.

"That makes sense!" Lissa exclaimed, "When should we test this?"

"Well if you and Christian want to head back to the room, and give me 5 minutes with Rose, we can recreate the last time pretty quickly," Adrian suggested. I hit him on the back of the head, and looked over at Dimitri. He was wearing his Guardian mask and showed no reaction to what Adrian had just said.

"Why don't we explore this a little more tomorrow? We should all go back to bed for now and try to get some rest. It's Sunday tomorrow, so we have all day," I suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea," Adrian agreed, suppressing a yawn, "You guys really messed up my sleep cycle."

We started walking out of Adrian's room, but he called for Dimitri to wait a minute. I automatically stopped in the hallway and waved Lissa and Christian on. They live on the floor upstairs, and they deserved to head on up to bed. Making sure to stay out of view of the doorway, I stayed as quiet as possible as I listened to what Adrian so desperately had to talk to Dimitri about.

"Belikov, I hope you appreciate how lucky you are. Rose deserves the best out there and I can only hope that you are making her happy. But I have to warn you; the moment you mess up, the moment you hurt her in any way, I will be there. I will be there to show you the way she should be treated and loved. Do not do anything to her or I swear I will make you pay for it," Adrian's voice rang with the authority only a royal could possess. I have never heard him speak so passionately. Water came to my eyes and I was touched by his words.

"Of course I know that I am the luckiest man alive. Rose could have had anyone, and she chose to be with me, and I will never take that for granted. I plan on spending the rest of my life taking care of her and loving her and making her as happy as possible. If she ever wants anything other than me, I will gladly stand aside and let her have anything her heart desires," Dimitri replied, his voice quiet, sad, and sincere. I was moved by his sacrifice to ensure my happiness – if only he knew that I would never want anything other than him.

It was quiet in the room for a moment, and then Adrian said "Goodnight."

I heard Dimitri say goodbye, and then he walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him. he saw me standing against the wall and gave me a guilty smile. "I guess you heard all that?" he asked, looking at the floor.

For an answer, I walked over to him and wound my arms around his waist. I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you. Don't you ever doubt that," and then kissed him.

"Thank you," he whispered, and then we headed over to the Dhampir Dorm Building.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and then I need some suggestions! I kind of know where I'm going to go with some stuff, but what do you want to see? I live to serve ;) **


	16. New Roles

**I'm sorry about the wait! This is hell week for me - and it doesn't end until next Tuesday, so there will be another gap in updates :(  
Once finals are over I promise I will be updating regularly because I am off from school for over a month !!**

* * *

Dimitri and I walked hand-in-hand to my dorm room and I invited him in.

"You weren't joking about your mess," Dimitri commented, looking around and taking in the disaster that is my room.

"Well, I keep this path open so I can move around," I said, winding my way around the piles of clothes and stacks of spirit history books to make my way to my dresser to pull out my pajamas. "Make yourself at home," I walked into the bathroom to change, but I heard Dimitri murmur "Where?" before I closed the door behind me.

I smiled to myself as I stripped off the dress and pulled on my pajama top. I blushed when I realized I hadn't grabbed my underwear when I was leaving Dimitri's, so he had a black thong somewhere in his room. The top was one of my favorites; an old, oversized t-shirt that said 'Boot Camp' in big, block letters, so I was covered down there. I combed out my hair and as I was brushing through, I studied the shirt in the mirror. It could do with a wash really, and there was a hole on the shoulder. Dimitri was going to see me in this, but it would be stupid of me to go back out there and get another shirt now that I have been in here for a few minutes. Oh well, he has seen me in worse – and in less. After quickly brushing my teeth, I opened the door and walked back into my room.

Dimitri was lying on my bed, eyes closed and arms behind his head; his shoes left neatly by the door. It looked so perfect to see him there, waiting for me. I wound my way over to my bed and lay down next to him. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I snuggled into him and pillowed my cheek on his shirt.

I felt his voice hum in his chest as he said, "I could stay like this all night."

"I'm not kicking you out," I whispered.

One of his hands came down and lifted my chin to pull me to his lips. While our kiss built in intensity, I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my fingers across his chest. He moaned and bit my bottom lip playfully. One of his fingers traced a line down the side of my body from my shoulder, down my arm, past my waist, and hooking around my knee to slide my leg up and around him. He rolled us so that I was straddling his waist on top of him, my pajama top rolling up slightly, and he tilted my chin up so he could run his lips down my neck. My hair fell over my shoulders and created a curtain between us and the rest of the world.

I could see where this was going, and I was a little scared it might have the same result as last time. I really didn't want to mentally have sex with Christian again in case Lissa and Christian decided to pick things up where they left off too.

"Dimitri," I gasped into his ear as one of his hands slipped up under my top and began rubbing me teasingly. All thought of stopping this disappeared.

I felt a tiny moan escape my throat before I clamped our lips together and explored his mouth with my tongue. He slowly rolled over so I was under him and I felt him start to push my top up. As the passion waves crashed over me, I saw a flash of Lissa's room in my mind. _Crap - we have to stop_.

"My beautiful Roza," Dimitri sighed against my lips, both hands bringing my top to my arms. I gripped my wrists which were around his neck so he couldn't take my shirt all the way off and looked at him seriously.

"We can't do this right now," and I saw confusion in his eyes, "I think Lissa and Christian are-"

"You have to stop saying that boys name while we are in bed Roza," he mumbled, rolling over so that he lay next to me, "I'm beginning to get jealous over here."

I turned toward him and nibbled on his ear for a minute; he sighed, content. "Just because you have to stop, doesn't mean I have to," I teased, brining one leg back around him and sliding my body down his to begin unbuttoning his pants.

His hands pulled at the sheets as I played with him. Every time he called out my name I heard the love that was laced through his voice. He eventually lost his ability to speak English as a stream of Russian words began to fill my bedroom. I crawled back up to the pillows and laid my head down next to him and listened to his voice as he said whatever it was he was saying. His eyes were closed and he loosened his grip on the bed before he turned his head to me and grabbed my face with both of his hands and gave me a deep kiss.

Breaking apart for air, we stared at each other as we caught our breath. His thumb traced circles on my cheek and my eyes stared into his. "I love you," he mouthed, unable to form the words.

"I know," I whispered, laying my cheek on his chest again, "But I love you more."

"Is that so?" he laughed, playing with my hair, "I don't think you know just how much you complete me my dear, dear Roza."

It's amazing how a near-death experience like the Strigoi attack was able to demolish all the walls Dimitri built to keep his feelings inside and our relationship non-existent. Hearing him say all these wonderful things about me now really shows me how much he has had to hold himself back all this time. How many times have I seen the struggle in his eyes as we sparred during practice? How many times have I taken advantage of his distracted mind and pushed those boundaries he had relied on? How much did he wish for us to be together, but tried to keep his distance because he thought he was helping me? How good did it feel to finally let the charade go? I know I was elated when we finally acted on our feelings, but I have not really held myself back in the past. It was always known that I loved him, and it was always him that had kept us in check. That night in the cabin changed him from holding up his hands up to me in warning, to wrapping his arms around me in an embrace.

His arms wound around me now and held me close to him. I could hear his steady heartbeat and feel his chest rise with every breathe he took. I was so comfortable and so blissful that I felt myself drift into a pleasant sleep.

I woke up to Dimitri's kiss, much like I had awoken him a few weeks ago in the cabin. This was seriously the best alarm clock I have ever had.

"We have morning practice in a half hour and I need to change," Dimitri sighed, leaning his forehead against mine, "Otherwise I don't think I would ever leave this bed."

I laughed, "Do you need me to check the hall?" I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. One of the best nights of sleep I ever had.

"Yes please," he said, looking shy, almost like he did a bad thing. Which I guess he did in the eyes of the school. I think he did a very, very good thing last night.

I got up and opened my door as quietly as I could. Poking my head into the hall, I looked one way, turned my head, checked the other side, and saw no one was up. No one usually is, but we shouldn't take any chances. I waved my hand over my shoulder to let him know it was all clear, constantly looking back and forth, and he slipped past me into the hall. He paused before he ran to the stairs (he lived 3 floors below me) and gave me a quick kiss. As soon as it started, he pulled away and I watched him run quietly down the hall. "See you soon," I whispered to myself as he opened the stairwell door and gave me a wink before he disappeared.

I went back into my room and decided I should take a shower before practice since my hair still had some hairspray in it from the night before, and Dimitri and I had been up practically all night, so I needed to keep appearances up because Alberta is on high-alert.

I felt incredible as I walked into the gym and saw Dimitri there waiting for me. Of course, Alberta was there, but Dimitri had a smile just for me. Practice went by normally, but Alberta stuck around with us longer than usual.

"I heard Tasha asked you to help her with lessons Dimitri." Alberta started, helping us as we put the dummies away.

"Yes that's correct," he said, placing a dummy in the storage room and returning with his arms crossed.

"The lessons will begin on Tuesday and will take place in the gym during the normal time you and Rose do your evening trainings. I will also be there in the beginning, but since I assume you guys would want to continue your lessons, I suggested that Rose joins you and Tasha in teaching the Moroi. Kirova agreed with me, and it will be good for Rose to be included in this since it is because of her and Christian that the Queen started this trial. Initially, there are only volunteers in the lessons because the year is almost over and because it is after school hours. How does this sound?" Alberta looked from me to Dimitri a few times and I cleared my throat.

"I would be happy to help," I said to her, secretly pleased that I wouldn't be losing so much Dimitri-time to Tasha. Dimitri smiled at me and I returned the grin.

"What have you two been up to?" Alberta cut in, reminding us of her presence. Dimitri opened his mouth to start some excuse but she held up her hand. "I don't want to know," she said, then picked up her bag and walked out of the gym.

I laughed and Dimitri soon joined me as he walked over and gave me a hug.

"So now you are going to be the one to give all the Zen lessons," he said, playfully poking me in the side.

I squirmed out of his hold and ran to pick up my bag before I answered, "I don't think you want to hear my Zen lessons. I'm going to run these Moroi through a million laps before they throw a single punch. Much like the way a certain mentor started me off."

"Now don't be mean to them. They volunteered for this, so don't scare them off after one day. We can work out the details with Tasha later, but we have to head over to breakfast before church," he caught up to me and pulled me back from the gym doors to give me a kiss before we headed out to the rest of the world and be forced to go our separate ways.

* * *

**Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Review!**


	17. The Perfect Dream

**I am so sorry about disappearing like that. I was in the hospital last week and just got out on Sunday. It was some freak infection that built into pneumonia - but I'm ok now.  
I hope you all had a great Christmas! Here is my belated present to you all… hope you like :)**

* * *

The rest of the day kind of went by in a blur. Church was boring as always, but I got to spend some time with Lissa so no complaints. And Dimitri had Guardian duty basically all day, so it was just me, Lissa, and Christian as we walked with Adrian back to his room after lunch to try to work on the new Spirit ability Lissa and I discovered the other night.

We didn't get anything accomplished: at first we tried concentrating really hard on getting in each other's heads, but it was only my one-way bond that was responding. It was sad to hear Lissa's frustration and disappointment with herself when she was unable to get inside my head. Guiltily, I felt myself relieved that she couldn't get in my head because I've tasted the lack of privacy that creates and I didn't like it one bit. I tried explaining what it was exactly that I was doing to get into her head; how I removed the wall around my mind and let my thoughts spread until I felt Lissa's thoughts near me, but she wasn't experiencing anything like that. It was just her and her mind - almost like she was pushing against a brick wall instead of the imaginary one I have.

We ignored Adrian's suggestions to get us in the same mindset by repeating last night's experiences, and I was ready to leave after he touched my leg for the millionth time.

"Adrian, I swear, if you honor your life in any way, you will get away from me now," I warned him, slapping away his hand and standing up, looking down at the circle the 4 of us had made on the floor. I was sitting across from Lissa and we were holding hands, hoping the physical contact could make the mental connection a little easier to make. No such luck so far.

"I was just trying to help you relax, you seemed stressed," he said, innocently holding up his hands like he was surrendering.

I ran my hand through my hair, pulling the loose strands out of my face, and glowered at him.

"Rose, we can stop for today. I don't think I'm going to get anywhere near your mind so we might as well head out," Lissa said, standing up and pulling Christian with her. She may not be able to read my mind, but she knows me well and can tell when I'm getting close to the edge.

"Wait! Don't leave yet! Are you both frustrated?" Adrian said, scrambling up and grabbing my elbow to keep me from walking out the door.

"Get the fuck off me Adrian!" I yelled at him, ripping my arm out of his hand and putting my face right up in front of his. My breath was heavy as I watched the humor dance in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to get you two in the same emotional state: Lissa is frustrated she can't hear you, and you are frustrated at me. I have a perfectly logical explanation for my behavior…" he responded, not moving away from my close proximity.

I didn't say anything for a while, I just thought about what he said. It made sense, but was being frustrated the only way we could do this? This emotion made being around Adrian unbearable and potentially put him at risk of me giving him a good slap in the face.

We were still inches apart, and a smile began growing on his face. That helped give me the decision I needed, "Let's get out of here Lissa."

I linked my arm with Lissa's and dragged both her and Christian out of Adrian's room. Adrian started to say something again, but I closed the door on his face and made my way to the stairs.

"You're cranky when you don't get any sleep," Christian commented, as we made our way down the stairs and settled in the Moroi Lounge.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. Ignoring Christian, deflecting Adrian's advances, and trying to talk with Lissa through the bond has drained me mentally. I heard Lissa and Christian talking to each other, but I kept my eyes closed and tried to put myself into a happy place.

I put myself on the beach: the sun was shining, the waves were crashing, a gentle breeze blew through my hair, and it was quiet. I made my way across the beach and walked into the ocean, allowing my feet to be covered with each wave as it ran up the shore. I looked out at the endless ocean and suddenly, it wasn't as happy a place as it was before. Why would I put myself out here? all alone? practically stranded on an island with no food or good music? I need to switch this up a bit…

I pulled my legs up on the couch, wrapped my arms around my shins, and laid my head on my knees. I sighed as I closed my eyes tighter and saw that I was back in the sunshine, but this time looking at a beautiful house. It was small, but homey, and the perfect size for where it was settled. There were mountains in the background and the front of the house faced down on a small town. I had no idea where I was, but it was magnificent. I walked up to the front door and opened it slowly, looking in at a cozy living room on the left and the alluring smell of food being cooked somewhere in the house. Following my nose, I walked through the rooms until I found myself in the kitchen. Dimitri was pulling something out of the oven, but he looked different: his hair was cut short. Wearing oven mitts, he turned around with a tray of lasagna and placed it on the island in the kitchen.

I was still standing in the doorway just watching him pull off the oven mitts and run a hand through his short hair. He seemed momentarily confused, as if his hair just disappeared, but then his face relaxed and he smiled to himself. He looked up and saw me standing there, but it didn't seem to surprise him. He walked around the island and lifted my chin to give me a quick kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. He looked a little older too…

"Dimitri, what -" I started, but he laughed.

"My hair? Well they don't call it the 'Terrible Twos' for nothing. She kept pulling my hair and since you have been telling me to cut it for a while, I finally thought it was a good idea," he twisted one of his fingers through a lose strand of my hair and then tucked it behind my ear. "You on the other hand, need to have enough hair for the both of us now," and then he smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead before he walked out of my embrace and back to the island with the lasagna.

"I still don't -" I tried again, but this time was interrupted by a little voice coming from around my knees.

"Mamma! Look!" a beautiful little girl with chocolate brown eyes was holding onto my leg with one hand and holding up a picture with her other. I knelt down to her level and grabbed the other side of the paper to hold it with this precious little angel. It was a drawing of what looked like a mommy, a daddy, and a child in front of a house with a giant tree in the corner.

"Is this your family?" I asked, looking back at the girl and meeting her eyes.

She just pointed to the stick figure of the guy and said "Da," moved her finger to the lady figure, "Maw," and then pointed at last to the child, and then pointed to herself.

I felt my mouth open as I tried to say something, but Dimitri said from his place at the counter, "That's the birthday present she made for you, Mommy."

My neck snapped up so quickly I think I gave myself whiplash, but there was only a knowing smile from Dimitri. He nodded his head back towards the girl and I looked back at her and saw she was smiling ear to ear. "Thank you," I whispered to her, and then gave her a hug and held her so close that I felt as if she always belonged there. I looked back up at Dimitri over the girl's shoulder and he mouthed the words "I love you," to me.

All of a sudden I felt something lightly touch my cheek. I put my hand on my cheek and I felt a big hand there. The little girl was gone and the house disappeared around me. My eyes flew open and I was back at the Moroi Lounge, but it was deserted. My neck felt stiff from having my head on my knees for so long and I uncoiled myself from the stiff position I had been in for what seems like hours. I small laugh came from next to me, and I remembered that I woke because someone had touched me. I looked over and saw Dimitri leaning over the back of the couch and watching me with amusement.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Lissa said you had passed out, and I wanted to make sure you were ok," he said, reaching a hand out and catching a tear that had escaped my eye. He held my cheek and I leaned into his hand as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I was just having a good dream." I answered, closing my eyes and trying to picture the little girl again. I wish I knew her name.

"Want to tell me about it?" I heard him ask, and I reached my hand up to take his hand off my face, and laced my fingers with his.

"It was about us," I whispered, and opened my eyes to see he had moved closer. His chocolate eyes were melting in emotion as he captured my lips with his and kissed me hungrily.

I was surprised he was doing this in such a public place, but I guess it was so late that all the Moroi were asleep already. I really had passed out on Lissa earlier.

As he deepened the kiss, I felt myself moan against him as I flipped myself around so I was facing him with the couch still between us. My hands ran up into his hair and I suddenly had a flash of my dream Dimitri with short hair. He looked just as good and god-like with it short like that, and to be honest with myself, as much as I loved his long hair, I did like it short. I pulled out of the kiss and rested my forehead against his as we caught our breaths. He was looking at me with lust filled eyes and I loved that I gave him that reaction.

"Do you know what I want?" I asked, reaching back up into his hair and pulling it out of the tie he had at the nape of his neck.

"What?" he asked, looking excited.

"I want you to cut your hair," I said, smiling as I saw the excitement leave his eyes and he widened them in horror.

"Now you're just talking crazy. Let's get you up to bed because you're obviously still in la-la land," he said, taking my hand and pulling me around the couch and out the doors. We walked in silence to the Dhampir Dorms as dawn began spreading across the campus.

He released my hand to open the door to the Dorms for me and it was just as deserted as the Moroi Building.

"I talked with Tasha earlier today and there are only 10 Moroi with us in the first session on Tuesday. She thought it would be best to start out with a demonstration, so you and I are going to spar like normal in the beginning, and then split them up into pairs and give them guidance." Dimitri told me as we walked up the stairs to my dorm.

"That sounds good to me," I said, unlocking my door and turning to look at him. One of his eyebrows rose up in question. "What?" I asked.

"Can I show you what I dream about when I dream about us?" he teased, walking forward and grabbing me around the waist - which ended up pushing us both into my room. He kicked my door closed with his foot as he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

* * *

**Check out my profile for a poll I have going on about where this story is going.**

**Have a Happy New Year and don't get into too much trouble ;)**


	18. The Threat

**wowowowow - over 200 reviews!? I love it :)**

* * *

I was wrapped around Dimitri as he stood in the middle of my room - our kiss building in intensity. Our bodies were so pressed together that I could feel his chest move with each heavy breath he took.

He removed his lips from mine and growled seductively in my ears, "I want to touch every inch of you; taste every part of you; be inside of you."

I think I stopped breathing for a minute before I whispered, "Take me."

With a mischievous grin, he slid his hands down to my ass and squeezed hard, causing me to yelp in surprise. He took my lips in his and our tongues met in a battle for dominance as he started walking us to my bed.

I still hadn't straightened up my room, and since Dimitri's attention was focused on something other than where my towers of crap were, he tripped over my running shoes. Stumbling ungracefully, he fell onto my bed, taking me with him. We bounced together and I started laughing.

"Very impressive Comrade," I laughed out.

"That wasn't the way I had it planned," Dimitri said, he face in the blankets.

I rolled over to him and picked his face up between my hands and looked him straight in the eye, "I think it was perfect."

I captured his lips with mine and continued where we left off. He raked his hands down my sides, tucked his fingers under my shirt, and lifted it off me in one smooth motion, leaving me in my lace bra. He said something in Russian as he stared at my breasts right before he licked his lips and reached around me to undo the clasp. A moan escaped me as his mouth descended on my right breast and his hand massaged the other. I arched up into him and he bit down on my nipple, causing me to grab his hair and pull him harder into me.

Fulfilling everything he said earlier, he undressed me and helped undress himself when I began wrestling his clothes off him. I couldn't believe that this God wanted me as much as I wanted him. Every time our eyes met they were dark with desire, almost as if he couldn't get enough. Each touch made me tremble with pleasure and he seemed to be everywhere at once. I felt him grind his erection against my hips and I whispered "yes" in his ear.

He trailed his hand down and pushed my legs apart slightly before he plunged two fingers inside me and began pumping in and out. I gasped against his neck and felt him get harder. "I need to taste you, Roza," he moaned before he buried his face between my legs and I felt his tongue inside of me. My hips buckled and felt myself reaching a new high right before he moved, gave me a deep kiss, and pushed into me hard. As he increased our speed, I felt myself tightening around him, and we hit our highs at the same.

"Roza!" Dimitri collapsed on top of me and started kissing up my neck. He was whispering something in Russian, and when he got to my nose I wiggled it like a bunny at him. His smile spread from ear to ear, "You have to teach me how to do that."

"What?" I teased, reaching forward and pecking him on the lips.

He rolled us so that I was sitting on top of him and bumped me on the nose, "That bunny nose you just did." Then he tried it but all he did was wrinkle his nose, like people do when they smell something bad.

"Oh, well that is a skill you're either born with or you're not. Un-teachable. This on the other hand," I slid down his body and felt him get hard, "This I learned from a sex-God."

***

Monday flew by, and during Tuesday's breakfast, Dimitri and Tasha came over to my table.

"Morning, Rose. Here is the list of Moroi who signed up for the first lesson, and if you don't mind coming straight to the gym after dinner, we can set up and be ready for everyone within the hour," Tasha said, handing me a piece of paper.

I glanced at the sheet and saw the short list of names, with Lissa's right on top. I turned toward her and saw her smiling, "It's time I learned how to defend myself a little better. Christian claims I have a mean right-hook." She looked over at Christian sitting next to her and traced the outline of the black eye she gave him a few nights ago - well, the thing my anger had made her do when I was in her head and she was having sex with Christian.

"And that is why I am going to learn how to defend myself from you in case I ever get on your bad side," Christian said with a wink as he took her hand and kissed her palm.

I left the gooey couple to their ways and looked back down at the list:

1. Lissa Dragomir  
2. Christian Ozera  
3. Sarah Giodarno  
4. Kelli Archibald  
5. Jesse Zeklos  
6. Kevin Tranter  
7. Adrian Ivashkov  
8. Noah Millford  
9. Dienna Kuegler  
10. Ryan Vaugnh

"The last 3 decided to go to this lesson instead of detention," Dimitri told me, "So it might be difficult to get them involved. Hopefully, this goes really well and we will get more names for Thursday's lesson."

"Dimitri and I were talking and we thought it best to have these trainings twice a week, on Tuesday and Thursday. If it gets more and more popular, we can increase the number of meetings, but to start out, I think this will work," Tasha put in, looking a little nervous.

I smiled at her and said "I know this will work out. I'll see you later tonight then."

Tasha gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and nodded to Dimtiri before she turned and walked out of the dining hall. Dimitri grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table and pulled it next to me and sat down. He had his serious Guardian face on and he leaned forward toward me, and I instinctually leaned toward him too.

"Rose," he started in a hushed voice so only I could hear, "There was another Strigoi attack at the Academy in Corinna, Maine."

I heard myself gasp before I asked, "How bad was it?"

"Bad. More than half the students are either injured or missing, and there were very few Guardian survivors. It was unexpected for an attack to happen all the way across the country like that. The Queen had moved most of our man-power to the mid-west, hoping to catch this Strigoi group, and they managed to get by," he said in a flat voice. It was only because I got good at reading him that I saw the pain in his eyes. He probably knew the Guardians that disappeared.

"What does this mean for us?" I whispered, not wanted to alert my friends to any trouble.

"Well, Alberta and a couple of the other Guardians were asked to fly out to the school to help make up for the protection and to try to return to a school schedule as quick as possible. I am only staying because of the Moroi lessons I will be teaching. The Queen is pushing this idea on other schools and is looking at us to back up this plan."

"Well, then we better make this work," I said. I looked over at my table and saw Eddie looking at us with a confused look on his face. I turned back to Dimitri, "Am I allowed to tell anyone about this? Or is this something you shouldn't even be telling me?"

Dimitri sighed and looked at Eddie too before he spoke, "I don't think you should tell Eddie, or any other Dhampir for that matter. It's up to you whether or not you tell Lissa and Christian. But make sure it ends there."

"Understood," I answered, and jumped at the bell that signaled the end of breakfast and the start of the school day. "I will see you after dinner," I told him as I stood up and grabbed my garbage.

"You think I'm going to let you out of my sight today? I will feel more comfortable knowing that you're safe. I had to switch a lot of my shifts, but I got my schedule to match your school day," he said, following me and the rest of my friends out of the dining hall.

"Wasn't that risky?" I asked, looking up at him concerned.

"Not really. With Alberta and a few other Guardians gone, a lot of us moved our schedules around to make up for the gaps. This is only temporary though. More Guardians are being sent to all the schools in the country since the Strigoi seem to be targeting those places. In a few days, we will have more Guardians on patrol."

"I see," I answered, running my hands through my hair. I walked faster so I could be with Lissa and told her that I needed to speak to her in private after classes ended for the day and to meet me in my room. She agreed and left with Christian to go to her class and I walked with Eddie to our first class of the day.

Dimitri stood in the back of all my classes, and I felt his eyes on me at all times. Since I knew he was having a hard day, I tried my best to entertain him during his watch. In my second class, I 'dropped' my pencil right in front of him and had to bend to pick it up; in combat class, I made sure to wear my tightest tank top (my classmates were too worried about avoiding my attack to check me out); and to bring out his jealous side, I flirted with this Tyler kid in my last class.

When the bell rang I filed out with the rest of my class and started walking towards my dorm. Hopefully Lissa was there already; we only had a half hour before Dinner started, and then I had to go to the gym to get ready for tonight's lesson.

I ran up the stairs to my floor and when I opened the door to the hallway, I didn't even notice the figure standing in the corner. Not until it started moving toward me at least. In one quick second, I spun around to defend myself, realized it was Dimitri, lowered my guard, but got attacked anyway. He pushed me against the wall and descended on my lips in one hard and intense kiss.

I had to break away to breathe and when our lips parted he whispered in a heavy breath, "You've been bad all day and I will make you pay for that later." Before I could respond he pulled away and went to the stairs. The door closed behind him just as two girls from my floor rounded the corner and walked into their dorm.

I blinked and straightened myself out as best I could. I opened my door and saw Lissa lounging on my bed, and Christian sitting at my desk. They both turned when I entered and waited for me to close the door before Lissa asked, "So. What happened?"

* * *

**The poll is still up since it's a tie between 2 options, so don't forget to give me your opinion!**


	19. Some Moroi Can't Run

I slumped against the closed door and took a deep breath before I walked over and sat next to Lissa on the bed.

"I know you said you wanted to talk to me after school, but is it okay that Christian is here? Or is this a girl talk?" Lissa asked, reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"No, it's good he's here, but you both need to put what I'm telling you under lock and key alright? This is never to leave this room," I said, my eyes moving from Lissa and locking on Christian.

He held his hands up like he was surrendering, "I don't like gossip; I sure as hell won't say anything."

I nodded and then looked at Lissa. "You can trust us Rose," she said quietly, squeezing my hand tighter.

"I know, I just don't want you to worry Liss…" I remembered the last time I let slip a Strigoi location after Dimitri trusted me with it; last time, it ended with Mason's death. "Dimitri and I were talking and," I stopped here to talk a deep breath before I dropped the bomb, but Lissa seemed to explode next to me anyway.

"Oh my God! You're getting married!? Do I have time to plan a big celebration or are you doing it all quiet and quick? I still better be invited or I might kill-"

"WHAT!?" Christian and I said together, me looking confused and Lissa and Christian looking terrified at me.

"Now you will _have_ to wear a wedding dress either way and I can get Kirova to let us shop," Lissa continued as if we didn't say anything, and smiled fully showing the contrast between her angelic appearance and the sharpness of her teeth.

"Lissa, I can't get married! I'm only 17!" I exclaimed, shocked at the turn this conversation took.

"Yea, but that's like only for one more day-"

"Two. My birthday's Thursday."

"Whatever," she waved it away as if it was unimportant, "Did you pick a date?"

"Back up a second," I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head in confusion, "When did I say I was getting married?!"

"You said you have something big to tell us and you and Dimitri were talking and you said…" she trailed off, her brow squishing together, "You aren't getting married?"

Sadness rocked through me as I said, "When have you ever heard of Dhampirs getting married?" I hesitated here for a second as if that question brought up a memory from a long time ago. I feel like someone had told me that 2 Guardians had run off together, but I don't think that I could ever leave Lissa like that. "I'm not sure if works that way. Moroi come first." The last part snuck out before I could stop it.

"Screw that!" Love comes first!" Lissa snapped, looking livid.

"For Moroi," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Lissa growled.

"Maybe one day," I said louder, looking as innocent as possible and Lissa narrowed her eyes and tried to detect the lie. Through the bond I could tell she was skeptic, but let me pass.

Christian - who had remained silent throughout the whole marriage talk - cleared his throat and asked "What were you trying to say originally Rose?"

Lissa turned her glare to him, but it softened the longer they looked at each other.

"Yes, thank you fire boy. As I was saying, Dimitri and I were talking and he told me that there had been another Strigoi attack at a school up in Maine."

Lissa gasped and put a hand over her mouth, Christian's eyes narrowed and he seemed to stop breathing.

"Is everyone okay?" Lissa squeaked.

"No - there weren't a lot of survivors. The Guardians thought they would have been able to intercept the group that attacked us, but they must have gotten through. Their defenses were not as successful as ours."

"Bull. There was no one there that let Moroi fight like we did." Christian said, his hand waving between the two of us.

"Maybe they don't know how," Lissa said in a small voice, "The defenses you know are dying out Christian."

"More reason why we need to bring them back!" he shouted.

"You don't need to convince me," I said, agreeing with Christian wholeheartedly. Our school would have been in terrible shape if Christian didn't do what he did. "And since the Moroi population is so hesitant to adopt the old magic defenses, the Queen is now pushing for the physical classes like the ones that we are starting tonight. I guess she feels that the longer Moroi can hold off a Strigoi, the better chance a Guardian has to handle an attack by multiple Strigoi. Fighting 2 Strigoi is a million times harder than fighting 1, and if the Guardian has the confidence that their Moroi can survive for even a few minutes against a single Strigoi, it will be easier to defend their charges."

"So you're saying tonight is important?" Christian said with a determined look in his eyes.

"More than you know…"

***

I walked into the gym and saw Tasha dragging out a sparring mat from the storage room. I jogged over to her and helped lift the other side and she directed us to the other mats she had already pulled out. We finished getting all the mats out and set them up in a long row. When we dropped the last one on the floor, 15 minutes had passed by.

Brushing my hands against my yoga pants, I finally asked Tasha, "Where is Dimitri?"

"He headed out to the track. He suggested we get the Moroi running a few laps, to gauge what kind of physical condition they are in, and then work from there. I understand this is normally during your training times? So you should head out there too to get your laps in, and I will bring the Moroi over and guide them through stretches before they start running too."

"That sounds good," I said, smiling internally. I had teased before that I was going to make the Moroi run laps like Dimitri had made me do, but I had no idea he would actually listen to me.

I exited the gym and headed over to the track; a tall figure could be seen running along it. I appreciated his form from a distance, and watched as each movement was so graceful, he seemed to be flowing from step to step. When I got over there, I swung my leg back and caught it in my hand to started stretching. I was still watching Dimitri and he obviously knew I was staring at him even though he never looked in my direction. As he ran past me, he shouted "15 laps!" and kept his pace going strong.

I finished my stretches and walked onto the track. He was about 100 yards in front of me, and I could easily catch up if I hurried. I took a deep breath and sprinted down the lane, covering that distance as quickly as I thought I would. I slowed my pace to a normal run and went a full lap with him before I started talking.

"So, you're going to make them run? I thought you said that was mean," I said with a laugh.

"Your exact words were that you were 'going to run these Moroi through a million laps before they throw a single punch,' and I was saying the million laps was mean," he replied coldly.

"Well if I had known you were going to mentally record something about me, I could come up with a few better things to remember," I teased, hoping to ease some of the tension I could feel rolling off him. No such luck - he looked at me with narrowed eyes and then turned his head back so he could look in front of him.

"Running helps keep up endurance. They may never be able to outrun a Strigoi, but they may be able to run away and get safe while you keep the Strigoi busy."

"Of course, I was never questioning your reasoning, I was just-" I said, trying to win back some points with him since he is still upset about my behavior earlier. Geeze, I was just playing with him, if I had known he was going to get all super-jealous I would have never baited that hook.

"12 more laps," he said, cutting me off from my ramble, and cast me a dirty look. In the last second, I saw his smile begin to take over, and he quickly turned away from me and ran faster. I picked up the pace too so I could match his, but talking at this speed would wipe out my lungs.

With 3 laps remaining, I saw Tasha leading a small group of Moroi out to the track - Lissa and Christian leading the pack. Adrian of course was in the back; a cloud of smoke from his cigarette trailing behind him. Dimitri and I kept running but were watching as they gathered near the track and started stretching as Tasha guided them. Lissa seemed to be very flexible since she had no problems touching her toes or bending her legs back, but Christian looked stiff and awkward.

"Lookin' good Rosie!" Adrian called to me as we ran past the group.

I swore under my breath and decided to ignore him. But seriously, 'Rosie'? I wanted these last laps to be over with already so I pushed myself a little harder, and Dimitri matched me step for step. I heard the pounding of over a dozen sneakers join our rhythmic steps, which meant the Moroi joined us on the track and started running.

It was apparent pretty quickly that they weren't athletic at all. While Lissa and most of the group managed a jog slightly over the speed of walking, Christian made it half a lap before practically collapsing on the track; Adrian on the other hand managed to maintain a steady pace that brought him around a full lap and he seemed fine to continue. Crap - he's going to be our star pupil.

Granted, they were all moving very slowly - Dimitri and I finished our 2 remaining laps in the time it took most of them to make it 3/4 of the way around - but I could appreciate now how doing this every day could increase endurance.

Dimitri and I jogged over to Tasha and I saw worry etched on her face.

"I asked them to give me 2 laps and I don't think they can do that…" she whispered, but I don't know if she was talking to herself or talking to us.

I turned silently to watch the Moroi on the track and noticed they seemed to be panting pretty hard. Maybe they can't run because they don't know how to run. It's a simple idea, but unless people know how to push their body through it, running can be killer. The main group walked/jogged past us and I decided to join them.

I ran ahead of them and turned around so I could face them as I walked backwards.

"Hey guys, you're doing great, but I'm going to share a secret with you: you can make your body run, but take your mind off it. What I want you to do is look straight up and focus on something that's ahead of you," I looked over my shoulder and saw a light post straight ahead before the 1st bend of the track, "Everyone look at that light post."

Heads lifted up and some squinted ahead of them. When I knew they were all looking at the pole, I continued, "Now I want you to just think about reaching that pole. Don't think about running 2 laps, think about reaching the light post. It's not really that far away, and you can easily catch it. You want to catch it?" I asked the group in general. I heard a few moans and decided to take that as a 'yes.'

I turned around and we had already gotten half way there. I slowed even more until I was kind of in the middle of their group before I spoke up again, "Now I want you to count your breaths with me. Ready? Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale" I counted off with them as I watched their chests heave with the effort. "It's important to fill your lungs and hold that breath for a second before you let it out. Panting just makes you tired faster. Count how many breaths it takes for you to get to the pole," I yelled out, trying to coach them through this.

As we got near the pole I felt the group start to slow down, but that was only half way through their 2nd lap. "Hold on guys!" I yelled out, before I completely lost them and they stopped walking all together. "I think there is something behind us," I looked behind them and decided to make their next target a big tree that was on the side of the track sort-of near the finish line. "I think we can make it to that tree back there, let's just turn around this curve and then when we get to the tree we can relax and get some water. Come on, count with me: inhale… exhale…" pushing them through the movements, the group resumed their pace from before and started toward the tree.

Half way to the tree, we came across Christian who had wiped himself out and was practically dragging his feet to the end. "Come on Fire Boy!" I yelled to him, "We are going to beat you to the tree!" Lissa laughed when Christian looked at us like we were crazy but grabbed his arm and helped him start counting his breaths with us. Although it took a really long time, we made it to the tree and I convinced them to just round the last curve of the track so they can meet up with Tasha, Dimitri, and Adrian at the end.

"You guys! That was great! You made it all the way around!" I couldn't help the smile growing on my face. It was like I just taught them how to walk. Some of them glared at me, but they too seemed pleased with themselves.

"That was great Rose!" Tasha exclaimed in a whisper to me, "They made it around!"

"It was my pleasure," I said, smiling at her excitement.

She led them through cool-down stretches as Dimitri helped me stretch my bicep in my leg by leaning my leg into my chest as I lay on the ground.

"I do good, Comrade?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You did good," he said, nodding in approval.

"Now we are going to watch a show that Rose and Guardian Belikov prepared for us. Let's get over to the gym and get good seats!" Tasha said, leading the Moroi back to the gym.

"We prepared something?" I asked Dimitri, bouncing up and following the group.

"We are just going to spar like normal. Tasha is just trying to get them excited for what's coming next," Dimitri said as we walked into the gym. The Moroi had already taken their seats on the floor on the side of the gym; some of them lying on the ground still exhausted. Adrian was staring at me as he leaned against the wall, looking as calm as ever. Christian and Lissa were sitting with their backs against the wall drinking from their water bottles like they had never had water before. I smiled at everyone and walked to the center of the gym with Dimitri.

Tasha called for everyone's attention and nodded to us to start. We got in our first positions and I waited for him to make the first move. He obviously wanted me to go on the offensive first, but there was no way I was going to step into that trap. We remained motionless for a while, before he moved toward me so fast I almost got punched in the face. In the last second, I was able to pull back, but I wasn't ready for his second fist to undercut me in the ribs.

With the breath knocked out of me, our fight had begun.


	20. Knocked Down

I just knew I was going to be covered in bruises. Dimitri kept hitting me in the same 3 spots no matter how hard I tried to block him.

I had given him a bloody lip, so he wasn't in any better shape either. One of my roundhouse kicks hit him squarely in the ribs and I momentarily had an opening to his heart- just when I thought I was going to 'stake' him, he swung high with his leg and it collided with my side.

I felt myself being herded to the far corner of the gym, but every time I tried to break free, Dimitri hurled me back. That look was in his eyes that told me I needed to fight harder, but I just couldn't get the upper edge.

My eyes flashed to the Moroi watching us. _Crap_, I thought, _Lissa and Christian and Adrian and everyone is going to see me get my ass kicked_.

My eyes snapped back to Dimitri just to see a fist coming fast. I blocked it just in time to save my face, but his hand wrapped around my wrist and spun me around so I smashed into the wall.

_This is bad!_ I screamed in my head. Strigoi can easily kill you if you are against a wall and one arm is bound.

Dimitri's voice startled me, "You should not be distracted by the Moroi, Roza. I am Strigoi – you need to distract me from them. Keep me busy so I cannot hurt them."

Distract Dimitri? A wicked thought crossed my mind.

Pitched so low I knew the Moroi across the gym couldn't hear, I moaned, "Oh… Dimitri…" in as seductive a voice I could produce under my current position. I was breathing pretty heavily from our sparring, but it added a nice touch to my next words, "Yes... Give me more."

I felt him tense up behind me and I used the opportunity to get out of his grasp. I went limp until I could bend my knees under me and then with a big push, I launched myself up and used my elbow to hit his jaw.

He stepped back, now holding himself in a defensive position, but I saw the lust in his eyes.

My back was to the Moroi so there was no chance they could see what I was doing. I bit my lip and I groaned "Yes… Yes, Dimitri…" and then launched myself at him.

I don't know if he could have moved to avoid me, or if he wanted me to come to him, but either way I was able to knock him down backwards onto the gym floor.

We landed with a loud _thud_ and my head was level with his chest. I could hear his heart pounding fast and when I lifted my head up and leaned back on my knees to get a better hit for the last 'stake,' I was struck motionless by the look in his eyes.

They were so dark with desire and lust that I forgot we had an audience and I just wanted to lean down and kiss him.

My hesitation cost me my advantage, because next second our positions had reversed and Dimitri was straddling me – one hand raised to 'stake' my heart.

I tried twisting myself around, but he had my legs trapped beneath him so only my torso flipped. I balled my right hand into a fist and swung around; hitting too wide. I bent my elbow before my punch completed, and wrapped that arm around his neck, pulling him down and to the side.

Once I rolled him far enough over, I curled my legs under me and pushed myself as hard and fast as I could to stand up and spin around. Dimitri was lying flat on his back looking up at me. I don't know what expression he wore because I was too focused on our fight. I jumped down and punched his chest as hard as I could to end this match.

My punch landed perfectly and I felt a huge smile growing on my face. I heard the cheers from the Moroi on the other side of the gym and I finally looked up to see Dimitri's face. He had a combination of pride and desire in his eyes.

"You played dirty," he whispered to me.

"I use whatever advantage I can, Comrade," I grinned back, regaining my breath, "Know thy enemy." I know I was quoting cheesy Guardian Essentials (the first of them being 'Moroi come first'), but it felt good to toss back a Zen lesson to him when I could.

"Bad, bad girl today…" he growled low right after I stood up so I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Tasha's voice carried across the gym.

"Everyone get into pairs of girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys and pick a mat! We will go over a few moves today and then call it a night!"

Everyone seemed pretty excited as they paired off and settled on the row of mats Tasha and I had lined up before. Lissa was with Kelli, Christian with Kevin, and Adrian stood opposite Jesse on the farthest mat.

"Those of you closest to the gym doors will punch first, the others will be the targets," Tasha said, walking by each group and handing out target pads to those who will be receiving the punch. "If you're punching, make sure you keep your thumbs out and hit across; if you're the target, keep your arm extended and absorb the impact. We will switch off in 5 minutes. Go!"

There was a general grunt from the Moroi as the first punches hit the pads. Dimitri, Tasha, and I walked around, handing out tips to the punchers to "keep your wrist straight," or "don't lean into the punch, keep your back straight," and even to remind them to hit the left pad with their right hand. They were not strong, but against each other, it would be a fair fight.

After five minutes, Tasha announced the switch, and it was Lissa's turn to hit. I smiled at her as she put as much force into her punch and caused Kelli to practically fall down. Christian was right: she has a good right hook. Adrian's laughter broke me away from appreciating Lissa's effort, and I looked over at him and Jesse. I had been avoiding Jesse all night since I still felt a little anger bubbling up at him ever since that night he tortured Lissa.

Adrian was punching and Jesse was falling back from the effort of keeping the pads up. Adrian made good contact every time he threw a punch, and I could tell Jesse was getting tired. I walked over to try to tell Adrian to lighten up a little, and maybe I'll even take over since it was hard for the Moroi, but he laughed again.

"Are you seriously trying to use Compulsion? You can't make me stop with that weak thought!" he barked out another laugh and hit him even harder. I couldn't help smiling as I watched Jesse get the beating he deserved, even if it was under control and he was just holding his hands up to receive the punches.

Tasha brushed past me in a hurry to get to Adrian and Jesse and I heard her mumble, "What is he doing?" right before Adrian pulled his fist back and, instead of hitting the punching pads, he punched Jesse right in the face.

Jesse went down like a rag doll, and brought his arms up to try to protect his head as he cowered on the floor. Tasha descended on the fallen Moroi and Dimitri ran over to Adrian and started yelling at him. I was still standing where I was, idly noticing that all the groups stopped sparring too and were just staring at Jesse.

Tasha got Jesse up, but he seemed uneasy, and ended up falling to the floor again. Dimitri turned to see Jesse down again, pushed Adrian on the shoulder and pointed at the floor telling Adrian to help Jesse and get checked out by the nurse.

Adrian helped Jesse up and brought an arm over his shoulder. Right before Adrian passed me, he gave me a wink with a sly smile, and I felt myself smiling back. The edges of my anger liked seeing Jesse down too much for my liking. Dimitri saw that exchange and he had a frown on his face, but walked passed me too. Together, they made it out of the gym, Dimitri following close behind.

I looked back over at Tasha, the whole gym quiet now that Dimitri and Adrian weren't here to argue. She had a scared look in her eyes when she looked back at me, and I wasn't sure she could bring herself to say anything after that.

I turned around and saw the class looking at me with a range of expressions; from horrified to entertained. I clapped my hands and raised my voice so everyone could hear me, "As you can see, punching someone can cause a lot of damage if aimed well. A Moroi can pack a punch if they practice, so that's what we want to help you do. I know today was exhausting, but trust me, the payoff will be great! Our next session will be Thursday night, same time; same place. I hope to see you all again, and tell your friends to come if you had fun tonight!" I waved them off and walked over to Tasha as the Moroi flowed out of the gym.

When everyone had left, I told Tasha, "It went great overall, don't worry about Jesse-"

"But Rose, a Moroi got _hurt_!" she said, desperation etched on her face.

"Well, what did you expect? We are teaching them to fight, not how to have a tea party. Someone was bound to get hurt, and I honestly wasn't surprised it was Jesse. Did you hear what he was doing? He was trying to use Compulsion on Adrian. That was stupid on his part," I said, trying to make the situation better.

"He was? Oh this is so complicated…" she groaned, and then smiled at me, "Thank you for everything tonight - you really saved me. I can see why he loves you so much."

I was about to say 'it was my pleasure,' but her last words registered in my head and my mouth fell open. "I…" I tried, but couldn't find a response to that.

"Oh, just ignore me, I tend to get protective when it comes to Dimka and I was nervous that he had made a mistake when…" she trailed off and I felt that she was referencing the time when she wanted him to be her guardian with benefits, "I see now it is so much more. The way you look at him and the way he looks at you - well, he has never looked at me like that."

She was blushing and looking at the floor. I didn't have a response for her, so we just started cleaning up the gym and put the mats away.

I said goodnight and made my way up to my room. I was able to change into my pajamas, but once my head hit the pillows, I was out like a light. Whenever I am super tired, I always have strange dreams, and tonight did not let me down. I was strapping on skis of spaghetti and was talking to my snowman friend named Reynold. Reynold was having a bad day because a dog peed on him, and everyone could see his yellow snow. Like I said, I was _really_ tired.

The edges of my dream with the snowman wrinkled and I found myself outside in the courtyard during the day. I was wearing the boy shorts and tank top I wore to bed.

I've been wondering when he would pop back into my dreams outside of the Spirit Lessons with Lissa, and I sneered at Adrian as he came into view sitting on one of the benches.

Out of habit, I heard myself saying "Leave me alone, Adrian," but I knew he wouldn't listen to me. I sighed and decided I might as well let him have his fun, so I walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.

"How's it going Little Dhampir? Tonight was fun," he said, tilting his head back and closed his eyes as if to tan in the sun.

"Tonight was great. I can't believe you punched Jesse out like that," I said, unable to hold back the laugh I felt building in my throat.

"Well, I heard he had given you a hard time a while ago, and I felt like he deserved it. Especially when he tried to use Compulsion on me. What an ass," he said, turning back and smiling broadly at me.

"Trust me, I wish I could have done what you did to him. Although, I don't think he would have been able to walk away if I had my turn with him," I said smiling back. This was probably one of the most oddly pleasant conversations I have had with him.

"I would be terrified to be on the receiving end of one of your punches. Although Belikov seemed to get a few good hits. I was very on edge during your fight," he reached over and turned my arm around. His other hand lightly circled a dark bruise that had formed from blocking one of Dimitri's hits.

"This is nothing," I said, laughing and poking the spot. I didn't really feel the pain; I am so used to it.

Adrian had his eyebrows pulled together and looked at me seriously, "You know what they say about abusive relationships-"

I rubbed the back of my neck and cut him off, "You know it's not like that at all. Look at what we do: we hit each other when we spar. I need to condition myself against the pain and focus on the goal of each fight," I looked over my shoulder to the trees outside the courtyard. I had that feeling that someone was watching me.

"Little Dhampir, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself," I said, still looking over my shoulder. There couldn't be something else in here, it's a dream Adrian created and he never has guests. "I think you should go now."

"Until next time," he said, and the dream faded away.

I woke up to my darkened room. Dhampir dorms have windows and very thick shades to block out the sun while we sleep during the day. I flipped over and punched the pillow to puff it back up, grumbling the whole time. "Stupid Moroi messing up my dreams. I need some peace and quiet… just leave me alone."

The second I closed my eyes, I had that feeling that someone was watching me again and I tensed up. I wasn't nauseous, so I knew it wasn't a Strigoi, but it was still something that posed a threat. I whipped the covers back and jumped up on the bed just as I saw my dorm room door open and a dark figure slip in quietly and locked the door behind him.

He walked forward and didn't stop even when I gasped and lowered my guard. When he was 2 feet from my bed he jumped on me and I landed back on the bed. His hands held my arms back and his legs pinned my legs down.

"What-"

Dimitri's lips crashed down on mine and kissed me so hungrily, I could feel every emotion pound through him. I dimly registered that he had moved his hand away from that bruise Adrian was so worried about. He pulled back, eyes so dark I couldn't see his pupils, and stared at me.

"Was Adrian in your dream?" he asked, voice deep and husky.

"Yes, but I didn't want him-" he cut me off with another deep kiss, his hands shifting up and tangling in my hair.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing to me all day?" he asked in a rough whisper in my ear. I couldn't answer; I was trying to regain my breath. "Every time you moved, licked your lips, smiled at someone," his nose trailed along my jaw and he stopped so that his lips brushed against mine with every word.

"All the boys were hypnotized by you. When you bent over, I wanted to grab you; when you sparred wearing barely anything, I wanted take you; when you flirted with the other guys, I wanted to claim you as mine. I heard you mumbling in your sleep before and I wished I could keep that Moroi away… I want to openly worship you, Roza. I want the world to know that you are mine," his hand gripped my hip and his fingers dug into me. I gasped at his intensity, itching for him to hold me closer. I leaned forward and took his lips, but he pulled back.

"No, no, no. You were playing with me all day. I told you that I would make you pay for being so bad. Now it is my turn to have fun," he hummed into my ear.

He ripped off my clothes and threw his to the corner. His touch burned a trail from my throat down between my breasts and across my stomach only to be replaced by his lips. His form of 'fun' turned out to be spending the entire night giving me every pleasure I ever imagined.

My fingernails scrapped his back as he thrust deep inside me and my vision blacked out as I climaxed. I screamed out his name as he collapsed on top of me after reaching his release. I rolled us over and settled myself on top of him, my hands tracing the planes of his chest.

"There is no need to worry about the world looking at me, I am all yours. Forever and always, Comrade. Every," I kissed his forehead, "single," his nose, "inch," his lips, "belongs to you."

We fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

**I will be taking down the poll in a few days, so don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**I love all of you who leave reviews ;)**


	21. Another Year Older

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!! I am the world's worst updater :'(**

* * *

When my alarm woke me up 2 days later, I rolled over and looked at the part of my bed that has become "Dimitri's Side." He currently was not there since he didn't come over last night, but I still smelled some of his intoxicating aftershave on the sheets. With a grunt, I got up and started getting ready for morning practice.

As I was brushing my teeth, I thought about what my day will be like: practice, breakfast, classes, homework, dinner, and then the second round of Moroi practices. Tasha was happy to announce to me and Dimitri yesterday that 17 more Moroi signed up for tonight - and Jesse dropped. That last part was happy for me even though Tasha still seemed upset that someone got hurt.

I rinsed out my mouth and looked up in the mirror. I pulled the collar of my shirt over and rubbed the hickey Dimitri gave me the other night. He placed it right at the base of my neck, so I couldn't wear any scoop necked tee's for a while. It was still exciting for me to see it though; it was physical evidence of our nights together.

I was looking forward to practice now that Alberta was across the country; we had no 'supervision' during these precious hours. Don't get me wrong, the reason for her absence is terrible (the second Strigoi attack), but ultimately for me, I had more Dimitri time.

I changed and made my way to the gym, only 8 minutes late this time, and was halfway there when I remembered something. _Today is my 18th Birthday!_

A huge smile grew on my face and I ran the rest of the way to the gym. As I burst through the doors, Dimitri walked out of the stockroom carrying a rope over one shoulder and an armful of sticks.

"I thought we could do some improv fighting. I'll scatter these around the gym and you are free to use whatever you want to fight back," he said, spreading the objects out on the floor. He finished and brushed his hands against his shorts as he looked back at me. I haven't moved from my spot just inside the gym doors.

I was a little nervous that he had forgotten my birthday. If he forgot… well, I'm not really sure what I would do.

He smiled at me from across the gym and started walking towards me. "Is there something you want to say?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head, holding back the automatic smile that comes when he comes near me.

"Because it looks like you want to say something," he laughed, walking up to me and bushing my hair away from my face and leaving his hand on my cheek, "Or are you waiting for me to say something?" he asked, bending down and capturing my lips. It was a sweet 'good morning' kiss, but when he pulled away, there was humor in his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Roza," he said in a husky whisper.

_Oh thank God_, I screamed in my head as I smiled before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so I could give him a proper kiss.

I ended up against the wall, his hand up my shirt and my legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled back and I felt my face slip into a pout as he rested his forehead against mine. "You want your present now, or later?" he asked, his eyes shining.

Since when has Rose Hathaway waited for anything? "Now!" I said, feeling like a little kid inside.

"Ok, so close your eyes," he said, reaching around to his back pocket for something. I closed them and couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. I probably looked like an idiot, but I was okay with that. "A while ago, you told me that you wanted something that wasn't from a store - something I couldn't possibly give. But since you managed to get to me long before your birthday," he grabbed my hand and placed something small into my palm, "I decided to get you something that is for us. Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a simple silver ring with a plain band sitting in my palm. I picked it up in my other hand and held it closer to my face; I could see some writing on the inside.

"Consider it a Pledge Ring, Promise Ring, Engagement Ring - whatever you want it to be. It all means that I am yours and I plan on dedicating my life to you and to our future, that is, if you will have me," he said, looking for my reaction.

The inside of the ring was inscribed: _To Love and Protect ~ Forever in My Heart_

Tears welled up in my eyes and Dimitri immediately wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to get something nicer, but diamond rings aren't really practical for us since we are always physically fighting. If you want something better - or different - I will get it. Anything you want Roza, it's yours. I shouldn't have assumed you wanted something like that, I'm so sorry…" he mumbled into my hair, rubbing my back consolingly.

Shocked at his words, I pulled out of his embrace and smacked him in the shoulder. "No you idiot - I don't want anything else in the world!" I was crying freely now, but they were happy tears. "This is so perfect," I whispered and watched as a smile grew on Dimitri's face.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Love it," I answered, and kissed him passionately. He was eager to respond, and we both ended up topless within seconds.

We never got around to practicing, and with a heavy heart, we cleaned up all the training supplies Dimitri had taken out before we got preoccupied, and headed off to breakfast.

Dimitri and I split before we entered the Cafeteria, and Lissa was watching me approach the table with a poorly-suppressed grin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she squealed, giving me a bone-crunching hug. People at surrounding tables turned and nodded their Birthday wishes to me too.

"Thanks Liss," I said, squeezing her back just as tightly.

We broke apart and she picked up an innocent looking cupcake that was on her tray. Christian reached over and put a single candle on the cupcake and pinched the wick to light it.

"Now I know you didn't want a big birthday party, but you have to have a cake and blow out candles or you don't get your presents. Now make a wish…" Lissa explained, and held the cupcake up to me.

I smiled at her cute little gesture, and decided to humor her. I wished for some new lip balm, and then blew out the single flame. My little table clapped and I enjoyed my cupcake for breakfast.

"After our practice tonight, do you think you could come over to my dorm? I know we only have an hour before curfew, but we want to have a celebration - you're finally 18!" Lissa exclaimed. Everyone else turned 18 before me - Eddie's birthday was a few weeks ago (before the Strigoi attack) - so I was technically the 'baby' out of my group of friends.

"Sure," I answered around a bite of my cupcake. The bell rang for 1st class and we all parted.

All day, people gave me birthday wishes and Dimitri stood watch like a good Guardian. I twirled my ring around my finger during classes, just waiting for the time when I could properly thank Dimitri for this gift. That little time in the gym was only the appetizer.

By the time I got to the gym after dinner, Dimitri and Tasha had already set up the mats and were talking by the doors leading outside. Despite what Tasha had told me last practice, it still looked like she liked him - especially since she was standing so close to him. I was glad to see Dimitri take a casual step back from her before I yelled across the gym to announce my presence. They both looked at me and Dimitri wore a relieved smile.

"Happy Birthday Rose!" Tasha squeaked, clapping her hands as if she was congratulating me for living another day.

"Thanks Tasha," I said, smiling at her as I walked up to them and loving the hand Dimitri placed on my hip. "Are we doing the same thing we did on Tuesday? All the newcomers will need to go over the basics, and those that stayed could use the practice."

"That's the plan," Dimitri said, "And we are going to get our laps done earlier so we can run with the Moroi the whole time."

"Sounds good," I agreed, and Dimitri and I left Tasha in the gym awaiting the Moroi, and started stretching for our 15 lap warm-up.

We were halfway though with the laps when Dimitri asked, "Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?"

"Yes, and even some unexpected things," I answered, and bumped his side with my arm. He was running on my left and he grabbed my hand and held it out in front of us. We kept our pace going strong even when he lifted my hand and kissed his ring that was on my ring finger.

I cleared my throat that had unexpectedly tightened up when the emotions hit me again and said, "Lissa wants me to come by her room after this, but I hope you can come to my room tonight. I've missed you, Comrade."

He smiled at me and shook his head before he said, "Of course I'll see you tonight. I just wish you would stop calling me that."

"I know you get some guilty pleasure every time I say it. _Comrade_." I joked.

He mumbled something in response and we continued our laps in a pleasant silence. The group of Moroi joined us seconds after we finished our last lap, and Dimitri and Tasha ran in the back of the pack as I ran in the front, doing the same coaching I did for them on Tuesday.

"Focus on that pole and just think about reaching it. Show that pole that you're better than he is," I shouted at the group, and slowly but surely, we made it through the 2 laps. Adrian did not run with us again, and he finished a whole lap ahead of everyone else. Lissa was getting better, and was at the lead of the Moroi group, but poor Christian was huffing and puffing by the 2nd lap.

Back in the gym, we paired everyone off again to start with punches, and I decided it would be best if Adrian didn't have a Moroi partner to knock out. Picking up the block pads, I stood in front of him waiting for him to hit me, but all he did was smile.

"What are you up to Little Dhampir?" He asked teasingly.

"I thought this would be better than having to drag someone else to the Nurse. Just aim and hit."

"Your wish is my command," and then he started punching.

I have to admit he had a little strength behind him. I hate to admit it, but I had seen his muscles before and I kind of known he would be good at this. Still, for a Moroi to have this power was impressive. Nothing close to a Dhampir, but there was real potential here.

After 5 minutes, we switched and now Adrian was going to receive the hits. I wasn't going to do anything hurtful, so I just kind of tapped his pads with each swing. I took this time to look around at the rest of the class, saw Dimitri and Tasha helping random pairs, and studied Lissa again. She really can hit. She was partnered with another girl, I think her name was Sam, and she had that same look that Kelli had last time. Like she was really getting punched hard and was hurting from holding those pads. Maybe I should switch with her and let Lissa punch me-

"Why are you holding back?" Adrian's voice brought me back to our mat. The whole time I was looking around, I was absent-mindedly still punching at Adrian.

I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face, "I don't think you want me to _not_ hold back."

"Try me."

There was only a few minutes left and I thought '_why not?_'

"Ok, I will hit you normally, but I will still aim at the pad. I don't want you breaking anything," I said, stepping back and standing pivoted to get a good punch in.

Adrian lifted one eyebrow (which I envied), and looked determined.

I focused on his right pad and lifted my right fist. I pulled it back and snapped forward quickly.

And Adrian nearly flew across the room. He certainly stumbled off the mat, lost his balance, and ended up on the floor landing flat on his back.

I ran after him and found him laughing. Did I knock him into Crazy Town?

"Holy shit!" he said, "I will never cross you again!"

I knew his was ok. I reached out and he grabbed my hand so I could help him stand up.

I let out a laugh and said, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you fall on your ass."

"Little Dhampir, you just caught me off guard." He said, not releasing my hand.

"Great job everyone!" Tasha's voice rang over everyone. I wiggled my hand to try to get my hand free, but Adrian was holding tight and looking at Tasha. "The next time we meet will be on Tuesday. Spread the word and I hope to see you all again - good night!"

Everyone filed out of the gym and Lissa waved at me to remind me to stop by her room. I nodded at her and then ripped my hand out of Adrian's grasp. "Good night Adrian," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Good night," he said, bowed, and then left the gym.

"Did you notice how well Lissa and Adrian could hit?" Dimitri's voice carried to me from his spot across the gym.

"Yea, I was going to mention that too," Tasha said from the center of the gym, looking between the two of us.

"Well, it means that they have potential. We really can teach them how to fight," I said.

Dimitri and Tasha nodded, Tasha looking elated and Dimitri seemed thoughtful.

"Why don't you go ahead to your celebration Rose? We can clean up here," Tasha offered, and I was out the door in seconds.

_Knock, knock_

"One second!" Lissa's voice called to the door, "Quick, get the balloons inflated!" she called to someone in the room. I shook my head to myself, she was being so silly.

A minute later she opened the door and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" just like she did at lunch, but only louder.

"Thanks again Lissa, now what did you do?" I asked, giving her another hug.

I walked into her room and saw a mini-crowd surrounded by streamers and balloons. Everyone blew into their noise-makers when I walked through the doorway and I couldn't help smiling.

Christian, Eddie, Mia, and a few others came to celebrate my birthday. It was as simple as I wanted it, and we all had a nice time. Lissa had baked more cupcakes (or actually Christian baked them in his cooking class, but he had her take credit for it), and we all had a few drinks as we hung out. I think Mia got a little wasted because she ended up falling asleep after a half hour, and we let her have Lissa's bed. The rest of us just hung out and talked before Lissa suggested karaoke, and we were all setup to start, but then Eddie noticed the time. We had 5 minutes before curfew.

"Aww man! I'm sorry Rose," Lissa said, looking apologetic.

"Don't worry about it Liss, this was a great party. Thank you," I said as I gave everyone a hug. I gathered my unopened gifts and walked with Eddie back to the Dhampir dorms.

"I hope you had a good birthday," Eddie said as we entered the Dhampir building.

"I did, thanks. I can't believe you all did that for me back there. I didn't know Mia was back though," I said.

"She is back from the Royal Court to take classes here again. She wants to join the Moroi training you, Belikov, and Tasha are working on. How are those going?" he asked. We were standing at his floor.

"They are great, Lissa is really good at them. You should stop by one night and check it out," I said, then we said good night and I continued my climb to my dorm.

I juggled my gifts as I tried to reach my key that was in my pocket, but the door opened for me before I found it. Dimitri took the gifts out of my hands and pulled me inside.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked as he placed my presents on my desk.

"Yea, Lissa decorated her whole room and we all kind of hung out." I answered, "Hey, how do you keep getting into my room?"

"Guardian secrets," he replied with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes but walked over and gave him a hug. His arms snaked around my waist and he kissed my head. I was ready to go farther, but he pulled back and led me to the desk.

"So what did you get?" he asked.

"I don't know, we ran out of time before I could open them. Want to help me?" I asked, taking a seat at the desk and reaching for the nearest box.

It was from Lissa, and she got me a beautiful dream catcher. I couldn't help laughing. She knows how much I complained about Adrian intruding in my dreams both in Spirit lessons and out. Hopefully this means I can have some peace at night now.

"Christian got you some more lip gloss," Dimitri told me, setting to tube in front of me.

"And that means my birthday wish came true this morning at breakfast," I said with another laugh, "Lissa gave me a cupcake with a candle and I made a wish for more lip gloss, and Christian of all people got me more. That Fireboy is too much."

Dimitri chuckled, but stopped quickly when we saw who got me my next gift. Adrian's. He wasn't even at the party, but he dropped off a gift anyway?

It was in a plain silver bag and I pulled out the same perfume I had taken back at the ski lodge. He knew I liked it, and he got me more. I barely made a dent in the one I took too. There was something else in the bag, a long rectangular box. I took it out and opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. It sparkled in rainbows and I couldn't help it when my mouth fell open.

"You like it," Dimitri said. It wasn't a question.

I put it down back in the box and looked back at him. "Of course I like it, but I can't accept it," I said, and stood up to wrap my arms around his neck. I left the rest of the gifts on my desk. "Tomorrow I will give it back to him, thank him, but tell him that I can't have it. I am going to keep the perfume though," I added, and saw a quick flicker of a smile flash on his face.

"I liked it when I saw you punch him to the ground," he whispered.

"He asked for it," I breathed, feeling his hands creep up under my shirt. They stopped before they reached my bra, and he pulled out of the embrace to walk across the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling abandoned at my desk.

"I have to tell you something," he started, "Don't get mad. It was nothing, but I need you to know it happened."

"Dimitri, what happened?" I asked, my heart pounding fast. Not the good fast that I get when we are together, but the fast that I get when I feel something bad coming.

"After you left and Tasha and I were cleaning up, she kissed me," he said quickly. Like he was ripping off a band-aid.

'_No_,' I thought. '_She said she was done with him. She said she knew we were together. She said she knew how much we loved each other. And she still kissed him?!_'

I don't think I was breathing, and I felt anger building in my chest. All the progress Tasha and I made as friends blew up around me.

"I pushed her back and explained to her that I don't feel that way about her. And then I walked away to come here. I'm so sorry Rose," he said seeming afraid to come close to me.

"It's not your fault. I'm going to kill Tasha, but it's not your fault Dimitri. Thank you for telling me - this gives me more time to figure out the best way to destroy her," I said between my teeth. I think my fists were shaking. I didn't know I had darkness in me…

"No you can't kill her Roza," Dimitri said, sweeping across my room and pulling me against him. He saw the darkness in my face. "You really don't want to. Nothing happened and nothing will. Just breathe it out. You don't need to kill her," he rubbed my back and my nails were digging into his back as I tried to stop the urge to attack anything.

After a few minutes I felt my breathing return to normal, and Dimitri felt the shift in my body. He loosened his hold and led me to sit on the bed - he knelt in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Yes," I said calmly.

Dimitri leaned forward and hugged me. I held him back and nuzzled my face into his neck. I loved his aftershave.

I started kissing his neck and I felt him moan against me. He stood up and leaned me back on the bed, kissing me on the lips and trailing his hand across my chest. We started pulling off our clothes and everything was right in the world again.

My head was resting on his chest and I was about to drift off to sleep before I remembered something very important. I jumped out of bed and ran over to my desk.

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked, watching me run around the bed to the window.

"Just protecting my dreams," I answered, and hooked the dream catcher on my window.

"Come back to bed," Dimitri growled, and I walked back to the bed and crawled across to kiss him.


	22. It's Off To Court I Go

**I know it's been like another month, but now school is over and I can actually work on this thing again. Plus, the next book is coming out so and I'm soooo excited!  
So here is another chapter, and I'm sorry that it's kinda short, but it's really setting up for the next chapter I'm going to get up sometime this week.  
Now that school's out, it means I can work at my part-time job more, which means they gave me 9-10 hour shifts a day. And customers get really annoying after the first 5 hours.  
But enough about that... here is Rose and Dimitri and Lissa and everyone else in VA world that you reallly care about :)**

* * *

"Wake up," Dimitri's voice whispered in my ear.

"My alarm didn't go off yet," I complained, squeezing my eyes shut harder and pulling the sheets up under my chin.

"If I wake you up earlier, you might make it to practice for once. Get up."

I mumbled something into the blankets and rolled over away from him. I heard him laugh before the sheets were ripped off my bed and a rush of cold wind settled over my body. I rolled back over and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Roza," he chuckled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I realized I wasn't wearing much, just my pajama top, and he seemed freshly showered and fully dressed.

"You left and came back already? How did I miss that?" I moaned as I sat up and stretched. Dimitri's eyes appreciated the thin fabric barely covering me.

"Well, I had brought a bag with me last night and I used your shower. I hope you don't mind," he answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You in my shower? Hmmm… I think I like that image," I teased, and slid off the bed to make my way to the bathroom to start the day.

"I'll meet you in the gym. Try and be on time, even with this 10 minute head start, I won't be surprised if you got held up with something," he called after me and I gave him an innocent smile before I closed the bathroom door and cleaned myself up.

I walked into the gym with a minute to spare and saw Dimitri waiting by the track doors. He congratulated me on my timely arrival and we got into some playful wrestling before he brought us back on track and led us through the 15 lap warm-up. I had my iPod in and was listening to "It's My Life" when Dimitri tapped me on the shoulder and pointed back to the gym. I looked over and saw a Guardian was standing by the doors and waving for us to come to him. Dimitri and I jogged over and I pulled my headphones out to hear what this guy had to say. Up close, I recognized him as a Guardian who stands in the back of my Literature class. Guardian Stewart or Stanly or Steven or maybe Phillips. I can't remember his name.

"Good morning. We received notice that Guardian Petrov will be in the Royal Court this weekend and she requested that Guardian Belikov and Rosemary Hathaway meet with her and the Guardian Counsel tomorrow. Guardian Belikov, the Queen has asked Lissa to come to Court this weekend as well to discuss her living situation after Graduation now that she has been accepted into Lehigh for next fall, so you would have had to go there this weekend anyway to guard her. The jet will be ready for boarding after classes this afternoon. There will be dinner provided on the plane," the Guardian reported, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He seemed nervous talking directly to Dimitri, so he mainly looked at me while he gave that little speech.

"Thank you Guardian Gervitz, we will go pack now," Dimitri answered. 'Gervitz'? Wow, I guess I was really off.

Guardian Gervitz nodded and turned around to walk back into the school. We followed him in and then stopped to collect our things in the gym.

"So now we have to meet with the Guardian Counsel? Don't they decide who gets to guard who? And when did Alberta get to the Court? I thought she was in that school in Maine…" I said out loud, not really looking for an answer, and Dimitri knew that. He just met my eyes and shrugged.

"Do you need help packing?" he asked as we left the gym.

"No, I think I can get a bag together pretty quickly. I'm starving though, so I will see you later Comrade," I told him as we entered the Dhampir Dorms and went back to our rooms.

When I got in, I saw my half-unwrapped pile of gifts sitting on my desk. Staring at me was Adrian's box with the tennis bracelet nestled inside. I sighed and knew I should return that before I left, so I quickly changed and grabbed the box before I headed over to the Moroi Visitors Rooms. I only had 30 minutes before breakfast started, plus I had to pack, so I had to hurry.

I sprinted across the courtyard to the Moroi Building and ran up the stairs to Adrian's floor. As soon as I got to his door, I realized he would probably be asleep. I could either wake him up or find some paper and write him a note and leave it outside his door with the bracelet. Maybe it would be fun to mess with his morning. With a smile, I pounded on his door as hard as I could, hoping to wake him up, and within a few seconds I heard him yelling 'One minute!' from inside.

I stopped my attack on the door, and pretty soon, Adrian opened the door. He looked tired; stylishly messy hair was just messy, and the waistband on his pants was all twisted. Of course, he didn't wear a shirt again, and I noticed his abs even as he yawned in my face.

"Little Dhampir, to what do I owe this painfully early wake up call?" he asked, rubbing the morning crusties out of his right eye.

"Good morning to you too Adrian," I said with a grin as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Morning," he conceded.

"I have to go to Court this weekend, and I needed to return this to you before I left," I said, handing over the box.

He took it with a confused look, but when he opened the box and saw the bracelet, he shook his head.

"This is for you Rose, it's your Birthday present."

"I know, and thank you for getting me something so nice, but I can't let you give that to me. I appreciate it and everything, but I don't feel comfortable accepting that," I said. I felt my gaze flash longingly to the bracelet before looking back at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you don't feel comfortable accepting jewelry from me, but you let Belikov adorn you?" he said and pointedly looked at the ring on my finger.

I felt my face redden and my hand rotated the ring around my finger before I responded, "Exactly. Dimitri can give me whatever he wants, but you have to understand that there are certain things that I can't accept from friends."

"Friends," Adrian repeated.

"Friends." I said with finality.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry if I overstepped, but I only had your happiness in mind," Adrian said and dropped the box on a table inside his door.

"Again, thank you, but no thank you. Now I have to go pack, I'll see you when I get back I guess," I said as I stepped back from his door.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you going there?"

"Dimitri and I need to meet with the Guardian Counsel to figure out what is going to happen to Lissa's guardians once I graduate. We can't put her safety first if we are… distracted or something. Dimitri is going to try to get reassigned so I could stay with her. That is, if I can graduate without getting expelled or something," I said with a half-hearted laugh.

"You will make it, there is only one month left right? Well have a good flight and say 'hi' to my Aunt for me," Adrian said and then closed the door with a wave.

I made my way back down the hall to head back to my Dorm to finish packing. Adrian was right: there was only one month to go. 30 days. 720 hours. 43200 minutes. I couldn't wait.

Just as I passed the last door on the floor, someone opened it. I glanced up quickly and I saw Tasha at the same second she saw me.

I don't think I even hesitated before I turned and walked right up to her. I stopped in front of her and I saw a flash of fear cross her face. She saw me punch through the wall last time I lost my temper in front of her, so it makes sense that she would be nervous. When I didn't do anything for a few seconds, I saw that she got hopeful. Maybe she thought that Dimitri didn't tell me that she kissed him.

"Good morning Tasha. Dimitri told me what happened last night," I said with a smile, and then I slapped her across the face.

Her cheek turned bright red and I saw tears well up in her eyes. She looked down at the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry Rose."

I just walked away before I did anything that I would regret. I still have to work with her for the rest of the year. It's only a month. 30 days. 720 hours. 43200 minutes. I can do this.

I got back to my room and packed a weekend bag: just a few essentials with my clothes.

By the time I got to breakfast, Lissa already knew about this weekend and was trying to figure out why Christian wasn't asked to come.

"Since we are going to figure out my living situation next year, it makes sense that the Queen would have needed Christian to come too," she said, and nervously twisted a strand of hair around her finger. She didn't know that the Queen was doing everything she could to break those two up and get Lissa with Adrian, and I couldn't tell her.

"I'm sure you can just tell the Queen that Christian is coming and maybe he could even go to the school with you. Getting his Guardians with your Guardians will make patrolling the school easier," I said as I bit into my bagel.

"Perfect!" Lissa shouted and grabbed me in a furious hug.

The day just flew by, and before I knew it, I was sitting with a plate of baked ziti in front of me as we flew over the Mississippi River to the Royal Court.

"Don't be nervous," I told Lissa, as her emotions pounded through the bond. She always gets worked up when she has to see the Queen. "This is a good visit. Everything will be settled once the weekend is over and we can go back to school and get ready for Graduation. Just think of the dress you're going to wear."

"Thanks Rose," she said as she stole a noodle off my plate.

When we landed, Dimitri took it upon himself to carry all our bags off the plane and we were met with the Court Guardians who gave us our rooms. Lissa and I were sharing a room in the Ivashkov wing, and Dimitri was given a room in the Guardians wing since he is technically here on duty. Our meeting with the Guardian Counsel is tomorrow afternoon.

Lissa and I unpacked and flopped down on our beds, exhausted from the flight. It was almost sunrise so we really should be getting to bed, but Lissa was too nervous and I was too curious, so we ventured out to take a walk around Court. Just as we left the room, I saw Alberta and Dimitri walking towards us.

"Good evening Princess, Rose," She nodded to us. "We were just coming to see you girls. The Queen asks that Valissa have lunch with her tomorrow, and you are welcome to bring a guest, so I hope you brought a nice dress Rose."

I thought about what I packed, and asked, "Will a black skirt and red blouse work?"

"I will get you something for you to wear. Good night ladies," she said, and then walked past us down the hall. I think that was her way of telling us 'get back in your rooms.'

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow," I said to Dimitri. "It should be an interesting day."

He smiled at me and then looked around to see if there was anyone else in the hallway. He stepped closer to me and brushed my hair behind my ear. "Sweet dreams Roza," he said, then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

As Lissa and I settled back in our room, she looked over at me and said, "Dimitri is so sweet."

"I know Lissa. I know."


	23. Queen To Be

**I'm trying to be good and getting my updates out faster. It's my way of apologizing to all my readers who had to wait forever between chapters lol**

* * *

"Rose! The lunch is in an hour! Will you please WAKE UP!" Lissa screamed from the closet.

I shot out of bed like someone had splashed water on my face, and based on the emotions coming from Lissa, it was basically the same feeling. How had I slept through that? After finally getting a chance to sleep in, the Queen's lunch was fast approaching, and Lissa was freaking out. She walked out of the closet holding two dresses in front of her - her hair was up in a towel and she looked ready to have a panic attack.

"Green or blue?" she asked, switching between two identical dresses that were just two different colors.

"Green. It's more festive looking," I answered, stretching.

"Hurry up and take a shower, we have to leave soon and you are nowhere near ready!" she squealed as she hung the green dress on the door and sat herself down at the vanity to get started on her wet hair.

"I'm on it," I yawned and walked into the bathroom. For a visitors room, the Court really supplied bathrooms with a lot of frilly girly stuff. I smelled a variety of soaps before I settled on cinnamon apple and stepped into the shower. I was scared when 3 shower-heads rained down on me, but it was very soothing.

"And Dimitri came by before to drop off your dress," Lissa called through the door. "He said that you should stop by his room right after the lunch to get ready for the Guardian meeting. He has a change of clothes there, and Alberta will be there too to brief you guys on the situation."

I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and found Lissa applying her makeup. "I need another outfit for the Guardian Council?"

"Can't hurt," she said, mouth open like a fish as she put on mascara. "Sit down so I can get started on you," she ordered, and made room for me on the vanity bench.

After another 30 minutes of prepping, Lissa stood in her green silk dress and I had a classy red tea-length on. With a laugh, I told Lissa that we looked like a Christmas card, which caused her to switch to the blue dress.

"You're worrying about nothing Liss, let's go before we are late," I said, and opened the door for us.

When we got to the Queen's office, her secretary told us to walk right in. Lissa took a deep breath and opened the door to Tatiana's office and found a small dining table set up inside with Tatiana sitting there.

"Welcome Princess Valissa," she said, standing up and offering Lissa a handshake. I only got a swift nod.

"Good morning your highness," Lissa said smoothly, and nodded in thanks to the Guardian who pulled out her chair for her.

Our lunches were already plated in front of us, and I wasted no time in buttering my roll. Lissa tapped my foot under the table and placed a napkin on her lap, silently reminding me to have proper etiquette and polite to out host.

"Good morning," I said with a smile as I spread my napkin on my lap and glanced quickly at Lissa to see if she expected more from me. She seemed content, and I went back to my roll.

"I hope classes are going well for you Princess," Tatiana started with the small talk.

"Yes, very well. I am excited for Graduation," Lissa answered with a sip of her water.

"And that's coming up soon right?" the Queen asked.

"One month," I said.

The Queen looked at me and then back at Lissa, "Yes, one month. And that is why I asked you to join me this weekend."

She stopped and Lissa and I glanced at each other as we waited for her to continue.

"You were accepted into Lehigh and you have a place to stay at this Court if you wish to attend. On the condition that you attend the weekly political meetings with the other royals at court and begin leadership training. Based on your academic record, your seemingly natural charm, and your commitment to help Moroi with the physical training, you are in good line to inherit the throne when I retire. Your family is in good standing with the rest of the royals, and I feel that this announcement will resonate well with the rest of our families."

This is exactly what we were hoping would happen. Lissa has been trying to fill her brother's shoes in the political light for months, and it seems it worked. For the Queen to support her, it was guaranteed that Lissa will become Queen herself.

"Th-thank you!" Lissa stammered, relief washing through her and to me. "I would be honored to live here and attend college and train for the throne. This is very generous of you."

"I have had my eye on you for a while. It is only fitting that you will hold the title of Queen in the future," Tatiana smiled at Lissa and picked up her fork to eat her salad. "And Adrian will be returning with you to Lehigh in the fall."

I narrowed my eyes. This must be Tatiana's new idea on getting Lissa and Adrian together.

"That would be wonderful," Lissa said, oblivious to the Queen's second motive. "I was thinking that Christian Ozera could join us there as well. The more Moroi there, the more Guardians will be there, and the better protected the school could be-"

"Christian Ozera will attend a smaller school if he wants to attend college," Tatiana interrupted with a flash of authority.

Lissa faltered, and I felt her draw on her Compulsion, "I just think that if another Moroi attends the college, then we could focus-"

She was cut off by my cough. Using Compulsion on a teacher or another student is one thing, but on the Queen? That could backfire in a second.

Lissa knew immediately why I stopped her, and she backtracked, "I mean, of course. You're right. Why risk another Moroi in my silly wish to attend a different school. Adrian and I will be fine."

The Queen nodded her head, seemingly oblivious to Lissa's attempt at Compulsion, "Then we are in an understanding?"

"Just one request," Lissa hesitated, "Could Christian come to Court and live here as well? He may not attend Lehigh with us, but there are other schools in the area that are approved."

Tatiana looked levelly at Lissa before responding, "Of course."

'One hurdle down' I thought. The rest of lunch consisted on Tatiana telling Lissa all of the policies she is going through, the events she is hosting, and the tasks she expects Lissa to be a part of this summer. It sounds like there is going to be an Independence Day Ball this July.

By the time lunch ended, Tatiana asked Lissa if she would accompany her to the spa for more discussion on royal politics. Lissa had to accept, and she wished me luck on the Guardian Council meeting.

"Yes, I heard about this," Tatiana finally looked at me. "It was always assumed that Rose would be one of your Guardians, Valissa. Guardian Belikov was assigned to you and it was a perfect arrangement, but some things cannot be helped. Right Hathaway? Let's hope things work out, but I have no control over Guardian assignments. The Council decides based on availability, compatibility, and safety."

"Well I hope that the assignments to all Moroi are fair," Lissa started, and the Queen started walking down the hall as Lissa explained her ideas for Guardian reform.

With a smile, I took off to the Guardian Wing to find Dimitri's room and get ready for my second official meeting of the day. Outside the Officials building, there were many streets that led to restaurants, clothing stores, even a movie theater. The Court had as much as possible in the wards to limit the number of Moroi who need to leave to get basic necessities like food and clothing. If I had more time, I would love to explore the Court Yard, but my phone started ringing, and at a glance, I saw it was Dimitri.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rose, are you on your way? We should have left for the meeting 5 minutes ago," Dimitri said.

"I'm 2 minutes away. What room are you in?"

"407. Take a right from the stairwell."

"Ok, I'm on it." I hung up and entered the Guardian Wing.

Taking the stairs 2 at a time, I was in front of his door in seconds and it opened before I even knocked.

"About time," Alberta said, pulling me in and throwing a Guardian uniform at me. "Go change in the bathroom."

I ran inside and saw Dimitri with an amused look on his face as he watched me kick my shoes off. "Nice dress," he commented.

"Thank you!" I called as I ran into the bathroom and wrestled myself out of it.

Alberta talked to me through the door, "I had to notify the Council of your relationship, and Dimitri is willing to get reassigned, so there is no big problem. The Council just needs an official report as to why Dimitri is getting reassigned when he was so recently assigned as the Princess's Guardian."

"Lissa," Dimitri and I corrected her at the same time.

"Lissa," Alberta repeated then continued. "There might be an issue when Dimitri requests for a position close to yours."

I walked out of the bathroom in my black Guardian attire. "So it is official that I will be Lissa's Guardian?"

"Nothing is official," Dimitri admitted as he fixed my collar.

"The Queen asked Lissa to begin training for the throne at lunch today," I told them, and they stiffened.

"Then this might be harder than I thought," Alberta looked worried.

"Why?" I asked, getting nervous from the looks between Dimitri and Alberta.

"We are late, let's go," Dimitri said, and we made our way back to the Officials Building. The Guardian Council was on the other side of the building from Tatiana's office, and it was very formal. Guardians walked with their backs straight and their faces perfect masks. I saw Dimitri and Alberta slip on their own masks as we got closer to the board room.

"Guardians Petrov and Belikov, and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway here to report to the Council," Dimitri told the Guardian behind the desk.

The Guardian looked back at his computer and typed something in before he looked back up and told us to walk right in.

With a look back in my direction, Alberta motioned for us to walk in first. Dimitri grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze, then we walked into the Guardian Council.

* * *

**Reviews are always fun to read - I appreciate every one I get :)**


	24. Assignments

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I just want to thank people for catching my typos/misspellings - I'm trying to be good with this fanfic cause some out there are hard to read. (That doesn't mean I don't love reading other's fanfics though! I'm like addicted to so many)**

So, now I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen to the happy couple at this Meeting... I didn't try to be 'evil,' but evil is in the eye of the beholder lol  


* * *

The room was large and very white. Blindingly white, even at night. White walls with a white floor, large windows along one side looking out into the Court, and no art. Not one thing hanging from the walls. There was a long white table set up in front of the windows, and sitting with their backs to the windows were 5 Guardians. They all looked very old - and seated at one end was the only female Guardian I have seen all day. Maybe this will work out, us girls got to stick together right?

"Have a seat." The Guardian in the center motioned for us to come closer and sit down on the armchairs in front of the table. They were white of course.

I sat down with Dimitri on my left and Alberta on my right. I just want to make a correction to my last thought: not only were the armchairs white like the rest of the room, but they blended into the floors so perfectly, I didn't see them until Dimitri sat down in his chair. Plus, they were very uncomfortable. A bed of nails would have been nicer.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw him in Guardian mode, so I tried on my mask for the first time and looked back up at the Council.

"Good afternoon," the woman on the end started. "We are here to discuss the Guardian arrangement between Princess Valissa Dragomir, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, and Novice Rosemarie Hathaway. Seated on the Council are Senior Guardians Burnham-"

"Present," the man next to her called.

"Lewis-"

"Present," the next man called.

I was wondering why they were doing this when so obviously they were sitting in front of us. They could have just introduced themselves, but the way the woman was acting, it was like she was reading from a script.

"They record all meetings that take place in regards to Royal's assignments," Dimitri leaned over and whispered to me. "They are just keeping the record straight."

It was then that I noticed a small tape recorder sitting in front of the center Guardian, Guardian Lewis. Crap, I think I missed the rest of the Council's names. The woman was talking again.

"And I am Miller, acting as official Historian. Will Guardian Dimitri Belikov state for the record why you are looking for reassignment from Princess Valissa Dragomir," she ended.

The Council stared at him expectantly. He stood up, held his hands behind his back and spoke loud and clear, "I, Dimitri Belikov, am looking for a new assignment because I feel I cannot protect the Princess as well as she should be protected. Her other assigned Guardian will protect her better if we do not work together. I ask for reassignment to someone near Princess Valissa Dragomir."

He remained standing as the Council looked him over. He managed to phrase his request without mentioning the relationship. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Alberta said she told them about us.

"And who is the Princess's other assigned Guardian? We have no note of this," one of the older men said.

Alberta stood up, held her hands behind her back, and told the Council, "As Head Guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy, I, Alberta Petrov, was going to put in the paperwork to have Novice Rosemarie Hathaway become Princess Valissa Dragomir's second Guardian after the two of them graduate from said school."

"I see," the older man said and wrote something down on the paper in front of him. "Of course, even after you submitted that paperwork, we would make the final decision on the Princess's Guardians."

I took a nervous swallow.

"Since Princess Valissa Dragomir is the last of her line, doesn't it make more sense to have an experienced Guardian beside her rather than a Guardian just out of school? It should be Rosemarie requesting reassignment if the two do not get along and their personal issues are interfering with their charges protection," Guardian Burnham said and folded his arms across his chest.

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Valissa Dragomir have a bond. Rosemarie is able to know the exact second that the Princess is in danger, and makes her better able to protect her," Dimitri said.

The Council all looked at me and one man asked, "Is this true?"

I stood up and stood between Dimitri and Alberta, holding my hands behind my back like they were. "Yes. Princess Valissa is a Spirit user and she saved my life when we got into a deadly car accident a few years ago. Because of this, I can hear her thoughts and feel her emotions. I believe that this bond can only help protect the Dragomir line that is endangered," I said, and then remembered I never stated who I was, "I, Rosemarie Hathaway."

The woman on the end smiled at me and I felt myself relax.

"Does the bond only work when you are near each other?" Guardian Lewis asked.

I hesitated. It sort of felt like they were looking for ways to keep Dimitri as Lissa's Guardian, and reassign me to someone else. If this bond was the only reason they had to keep me with her, then I should tell them -

"Yes."

"What she means is, she can hear Valissa no matter where she is, but if she needs to act on it, the bond is only useful if she is close to her," Dimitri cut in.

I guess I shouldn't stretch the truth here. The Council was quiet for a moment as they took notes, and I nervously shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

After what felt like an eternity, Guardian Lewis spoke up again.

"Your request to be reassigned to someone near the Princess is unusual. If the two of you cannot be together, why not request another location?"

"It is not that we cannot be together, we just cannot work together. I am training Rosemarie currently, and we get along very well, but from the few assignments we had outside of school, we did not work well together," Dimitri said, still avoiding the relationship.

"Yes, Guardian Petrov told us about your hostility with each other while on duty. Based on your experience and reputation, I am surprised that you cannot handle yourself accordingly Belikov," the male Guardian on the end said.

With that verbal slap in the face to Dimitri's honor, I finally understood what relationship the Council believed we had. Alberta told them that we are not compatible while protecting our charges and that we fight/argue while we should be guarding Lissa. I laughed in my head - I think we are _very _compatible.

Dimitri stiffened even more than he was before, and said "We all know Guardian Hathaway, and Rosemarie is very much her daughter."

There was a second's pause before the Council started laughing. Dimitri and Alberta relaxed and were smiling too. I wasn't sure what to make of that comment. I kind of liked being compared to her on a Guardians level, but I still refused to see the personality similarities between us.

"Understood," Guardian Burnham chuckled. "Now in regards to your new assignment Belikov, we would still like to have you protect a royal. As of this morning, we had the paperwork ready to assign you to Adrian Ivashkov. The Queen is looking for Guardians to go with him and Princess Valissa to Lehigh. We are looking for younger Guardians who can be students with them in the class, but we also need experienced Guardians outside on the campus. Will you accept this assignment?"

Oh my God - Dimitri with Adrian? I think I'm going to laugh so hard I might pee my pants.

"Is there a Guardian for Christian Ozera?" Dimitri asked.

"Ozera does not need official Guardians. We received notice not long before you arrived that Christian will be living here at Court. He can remain protected by the Court's Guardians much like he is protected by the Academy's Guardians now."

"It's just that, if the Princess and Adrian Ivashkov are at school together, Rosemarie will also be there and-"

"There will be 7 other Guardians with you on that campus. The Queen requested full coverage to protect the Princess. Valissa is our Queen in Training and needs our best with her. If you cannot behave properly, then this is not an issue of assignment, but an issue of dedication. Do you or do you not accept this reassignment?" Guardian Lewis's voice rang through the white room. All traces of past happiness wiped away with his last words.

Dimitri raised his head and spoke loud and clear, "I, Dimitri Belikov, accept my charge, Adrian Ivashkov. I swear to protect his life with my own and will place his safety before mine. With this oath, I will stand before him in the face of danger and fight until the last breath."

Silence.

"Dismissed," the woman on the end announced, reached over, and turned off the tape recorder.


	25. End of a Long Day

**Ok, so I am getting my copy of Spirit Bound tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while - I'm a slow reader lol.  
I had a lot of fun writing that last chapter, so I'm glad you all enjoyed it! **

* * *

"I need a drink," Alberta groaned as we left the white room.

"Me too," Dimitri admitted.

I walked with them, hoping they would let me in on that drink. Today was definitely one of those days. We walked out of the Officials Building and followed Alberta down one of the many streets in Court. It turns out her definition of a 'drink' was a cappuccino - extra cream. Dimitri ordered a mug full of espresso. When it was my turn to order, I just got some hot chocolate since I never got into the taste of coffee. It seems like Guardians eventually come to rely on the stuff since they get long shifts, but as of right now, I couldn't stand it.

"I got this," Dimitri said, and paid for my drink along with his.

"Thanks," I told him, and the three of us took a seat at a table in the corner of the coffee shop. Alberta and Dimitri immediately started drinking, but I took the time to blow my hot chocolate.

"Did you tell the Council that Dimitri and I don't get along when we work together? Why couldn't you tell them about…" I trailed off, not really sure how to phrase it. Dimitri's hand squeezed my leg under the table.

"If Alberta told them about our romantic relationship, I would be discharged and you wouldn't be certified as a Guardian. It would be a conflict of interest, and we could never protect Moroi," Dimitri said sadly. "This way, we still keep our jobs and stay together."

"This sucks. I thought after Graduation we could stop pretending. I'm tired of all this running around," I groaned, took a sip of my drink, and burned my lip. "Owww," I complained and sucked on my injured lip.

"As long as it doesn't get to the Guardian Council, we don't have to hide it among our friends or among other Guardians. When we move to Court we can settle things down, but before Graduation, we can't do much of anything." Dimitri said with another squeeze and then drank deeply from his mug.

"It may not seem like much Rose, but we did get a lot straightened out. It sounds like they are prepared to assign you as Lissa's Guardian when you graduate. And Dimitri will be Adrian's, so there is no problem," Alberta said.

"No problem…" Dimitri said and then stood up, "I need another cup."

I laughed as I watched Dimitri stand on line to order another cup of coffee. "So how is the school in Maine looking?" I asked Alberta.

With a sigh, she told me about the physical damage to the school and the emotional damage to the staff and students. They were able to find an abandoned building about 15 miles away that looked to be their hideout for the attack. 27 students (Moroi and Dhampir) were found dead in the building and another 4 are missing.

"I will be back on Wednesday, with another 15 Guardians to help increase our security," she said as she finished her cup.

"Where are these Guardians coming from? Why don't we just normally have all these extra Guardians?" I asked.

With a sad look, Alberta said, "They reassigned these Guardians to our school. They were forced to leave their charges. The Council took them from non-royal families."

This angered me, and I told myself that I have to tell Lissa about this other injustice with Guardian assignments so she can work on fixing it.

"I have a shift starting in 5 minutes, so I have to go. It was nice seeing you again. I hope you are doing well in practice," Alberta said with a hint of humor.

I smiled innocently and waved goodbye. Dimitri came back with a travel cup and suggested we go back to his room.

"You don't have a shift?" I asked as we climbed the stairs.

"No. I had one last night into this morning before the meeting," he said with a long sip of his coffee.

When we got to his door, he dug around in his pocket for the keys, and a Guardian walked by.

"Hi Dimitri," the guy said as he passed by.

"Hi Chris," Dimitri replied and held the door open for me. Chris was still in the hall waving at us when I walked in and Dimitri followed me in. It was so simple, and it was obvious Dimitri did not worry about hiding the fact that I was in his room.

"Who is Chris?" I asked, sprawling out on the couch that was a million times more comfortable than what was in that Council room.

"A guy I know from when I guarded Zelkos," Dimitri said and threw out his empty coffee cup.

I knew that was a touchy subject with him, so I dropped it. He walked over to the couch and slid in behind me. His hands wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my head. My back was to his chest, and we just lay there for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

I slipped into Lissa's mind to see if she was still with the Queen, and sure enough, she was getting a manicure with her. The Queen was talking about some royal family that was visiting the Court in a week, and Lissa was taking mental notes of everything the Queen has said in the last 2 hours. I stayed for a while and enjoyed the manicure she was getting, and then stepped out of her mind to return to mine. It seemed like she would be with the Queen for a few more hours, I can meet her after dinner.

When I came back, I felt Dimitri was asleep behind me. Even with the 2 cups of coffee, it took him 15 minutes to fall asleep. He must be exhausted. I slowly twisted myself around and still stayed in his arms. His relaxed sleeping face always made me smile and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I settled myself for a nice nap.

A few hours later I woke up to see Dimitri still asleep in front of me. I probably should go check on Lissa now - she might be done with the Queen. A quick look in her mind made me realize I slept through dinner and she was waiting for me in our room. As soon as I started pulling myself up, his arms tightened around me and he whispered, "Stay with me Roza."

"I guess someone is awake," I joked, settling back down and brushing the hair out of his face.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's been a long day," he confessed.

"Anything I can do?" I asked. I could try a massage, but I might end up hurting him.

"Just stay with me for a while," he whispered and bent his head down to kiss my collar bone.

"Hmm… I can do that," I growled, then pulled his head up to kiss him properly.

He responded with a slow and deep kiss that curled my toes. His hand slid its way up from my waist and massaged my breast under the shirt. I moaned into his mouth and he moaned back. Slowly, he lifted himself over me and one of his knees landed right between my legs making me gasp.

"No, no," he teased against my lips. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and gently massaged it with his tongue. His other hand roamed down and played with the zipper on my pants, but he wouldn't unzip me.

I was getting impatient and started rocking my hips against his knee, hoping to get some friction or make him realize what I wanted. He got the message loud and clear: he kissed me hard before he sat up and started wrestling his pants off. Just as I pulled mine down and kicked them away, Lissa called to me through the bond, 'Rose! I need to know what happened! Where the hell are you?'

With a sigh I reached down over the side of the couch and grabbed my pants so I can get back to her. Dimitri saw what I was doing and stopped stripping.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his shirt back on.

"Lissa is looking for me and we have been gone for hours. I have to go see her or she will just keep worrying and it won't be good for either of us," I said, fully dressed and standing up. "Until next time," I promised, walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

He held me to him, refusing to break the kiss until we both needed air. "I'll see you tomorrow Roza."

"Goodnight."

I walked as quickly as I could back to our room and when I opened the door I was bombarded with the force that is Lissa.

"Where have you been? What happened in the meeting? Are you ok? Do you need food? Why are you so tired? Are you my Guardian?" she started, and there seemed no end in sight.

"I was at Dimitri's, I will probably be your Guardian, I am ok, and I would like some food," I answered as many of her questions as I could.

"You're going to be my Guardian!" she squealed and hugged me. "Does that mean Dimitri was able to get reassigned?"

With a laugh I told her that he was going to have to guard Adrian.

She stared at me with a serious look, then started laughing so hard she had to sit down. "But they hate each other!"

"Oh, they will be fine." I said, laughing with her. "He's still at the Academy, so Dimitri doesn't have to guard him 24/7, then we come to Court where again, he doesn't need 24/7 watch, just at school where the 2 of them will have to cooperate a little more. It's not going to be too bad." I said, hoping.

"Does that mean I'm not going to see you unless I'm at school?" she asked, worried.

"No, I'm going to make time to see you." I said with a smile.

"Good," she smiled back.

We talked about what the Queen told Lissa throughout the day. Exactly what was expected of Lissa and what kind of classes she was going to take. Since Moroi can't go out during the day, Lissa was enrolled as a part-time student that takes night classes. She only has 2 classes at a time. At this rate, she will graduate in 6 years instead of the normal 4, but many Moroi encounter this problem. It all depends on what the college offers. We talked about next year, what we wanted to do before we graduated, and about boys. Our boys.

"Christian seems to be hinting about moving in together," she admitted, blushing.

"Lissa! That would be so sweet… you out working and Christian making you dinner every night."

She threw a pillow at me to shut me up, then asked about what's going to happen with me and Dimitri.

"They said that as long as the Council doesn't hear of our relationship, we won't have to hide it after Graduation," I said, feeling a smile come across my face.

"Our lives are finally working out," Lissa yawned.

We fell asleep not long after. The next morning we packed up and went back to the Academy.

Christian welcomed us back, giving Lissa a kiss and me a wave. Dimitri had to go report us back in and cover his duties back on campus.

During dinner, we updated Christian on what's going to happen after Graduation, and he was excited to move with us to Court.

"I can't believe Graduation is only a month away," Christian said, holding Lissa's hand and looking elated.

"I know, I can't wait to get out of here," I agreed. I saw Tasha walk into the cafeteria with a tray of food and settle down at a table not far from the exit.


	26. Let the Ceremony Begin

**... Sorry. I have no excuse for not updating for 2 months. I am really a bad person for just leaving like that. After I finished SB I was all over the place and I never made it back to this story. So, now, I'm going to try to be a little better and updating more often, but if I haven't updated in a while, leave a review to remind me lol. Or message me. Seriously, those helped me a lot to get me back on track. **

**This chapter is kind of like a reminder of what recently happened if you forgot over the past few months. But it is also moving the story along, so maybe by the end of the week the VA group should be in a new place? I don't want to make any empty promises, but I will do my best... :)**

* * *

"Want me to do that for you?" I asked, looking at Lissa's reflection in the mirror as I was straightening my hair.

"Yes, please," she said, stepping back and holding out the eyeliner pencil for me. I put down the hair iron and took the eyeliner from her before she hurt herself.

Tonight was Graduation night and Lissa was so nervous she was shaking. From the bond, I knew she didn't have a solid reason as to why she was nervous, she just couldn't stop thinking about life after tonight. After Graduation, the students got 5 days to move out. Parents come to pick them up or the students just got on the planes themselves, but for us and most of the Senior novices, we had to fly out to Court by tomorrow to receive our assignments.

Alberta told me a week after coming back from that exciting Court visit that the Guardian Council had approved and finished with the paperwork that would make me Lissa's Guardian. We were both surprised that they did that even before they received my final transcripts, but I guess our bond and my history is enough to convince them that I would protect her with my life. Of course Alberta stressed that just because I already received my assignment, that doesn't mean I can slack off on my last month of school. Just to prove my worth, I made sure I aced my last test with Stan and then accepted whatever grade my minimal effort granted me. In the end, I am still graduating within the top 5% of my class. Even with that long absence I had with Lissa, I was able to come back stronger than before and beat most of my class. But some of the credit has to go to Dimitri for sticking up for me so many times when they wanted to expel me and for pushing me so hard in those training sessions. It is because of him that I made it this far.

It's also because of him that I can't sleep alone anymore. I just can't get comfortable without him next to me. And that's why I have bags under my eyes. For the last 2 weeks he has been in Austin, Texas to meet with some people to discuss something that happened somewhere with the Strigoi attacks. I don't really remember what the reason is for him leaving, but I know that because he is over there, I can't get enough sleep over here. He promised that he will be back by graduation though, so I am looking forward to tonight.

After we came back from Court, Adrian received notice that Dimitri is his Guardian. We still aren't sure how he feels about it. At first he laughed, but there are moments when I find him rereading the letter the Council sent him and he seemed lost in thought. Dimitri won't talk about how he feels Guarding Adrian, he only says it will be "No problem."

"You need more cover-up under your eyes," Lissa said, snapping me out of my internal monologue. "Why aren't you sleeping anymore?"

"I can't sleep without him. My bed is too big and too uncomfortable without another person," I admitted, putting down Lissa's eyeliner and picking up my cover-up for a thicker coating.

"You are addicted to Dimitri!" Lissa teased me, poking me in the side and skirting out of the bathroom.

"Like you can go 2 nights without your Fire Boy!" I yelled after her and heard her laugh in the other room.

That has been tough. Since I'm up all night without Dimitri, I don't have anything to distract me from Lissa's wild n' crazy nights. I'm going to be sick from their love. I've started my own trainings in the gym to try to keep out of her head. Alberta never came back to supervise our trainings, and once Dimitri left, I didn't have any morning or evening trainings. I felt myself growing lazy and I swear I put on a few pounds since I stopped doing my 15 laps and sparring. So now, when I absolutely cannot sleep, I sneak over to the gym and do some personal sets.

I also stopped going to the Moroi practices. After Court, Dimitri and I still helped out, but I always felt on edge when it was just the 3 of us before and after practice. When Dimitri left, I decided I should leave too. Tasha can handle the practices on her own now that she has gotten into the swing of it, and based on what Lissa and Christian have told me, they are going great. As usual, Adrian and Lissa are the strongest of the Moroi, and Tasha has made them sparring partners. It's like they are on an accelerated program for Moroi fighting. They can get through 5 more laps than everyone else, they can punch with as much power as a 2nd year novice, they have heightened reflexes, and have a longer stamina than the other Moroi.

I told Dimitri about this one night. He called me from Texas and it felt so good to hear his voice. After the initial 'how are you?' and 'I've missed you,' I shared my suspicions with him.

"Lissa and Adrian are the best Moroi fighters," I started, excited about telling him my theory.

"Yea, I noticed that too," he agreed.

"Well, I was thinking… It must be because they are spirit users."

"I don't think that makes them-" I could almost see him shaking his head.

"Hear me out. When they use Spirit, they get a little crazy. Like the darkness starts consuming them. I am able to take that darkness from Lissa and the best way I can get rid of that darkness is to physically beat it out. I use that darkness to fight – and I feel better after I do. What if it works the same way in the Moroi? Instead of giving the darkness to me to handle, Lissa can use that darkness and fight herself. The other Moroi, the ones with the other elemental powers, can use fire or air against the Strigoi. But Spirit users? They can't get the elements to help them. So instead, Spirit makes them physically stronger."

Dimitri was silent on the other end of the phone. "Does that make sense?" I asked, suddenly feeling dumb for bringing it up.

"Of course it does," he whispered. "It's perfectly logical. How did I not see it?"

I felt proud of myself, "Well, maybe you were busy looking at something else?" I couldn't help teasing him. He had been gone 4 days at this point, and I was just starting to miss him.

"I think I remember watching a beautiful woman that was across the room," I heard a smile in his voice.

Now, 2 weeks later, Lissa and I are standing in front of her full length mirror in our Graduation dresses that she picked out for us. Her dress was a tea-length ruby red with a halter top, and mine was a strapless royal blue that fell about mid-calf.

"We look great," I said, spinning around and appreciating the nice fan-out the dress gave me. "Now let's put on the ugly Graduation Gowns and make our way over."

Our school colors were silver and gold; Moroi in gold and Dhampir's in silver. We had to sit on opposite sides of the stage for the ceremony, but since the graduates had to arrive an hour before it started, we had some time to kill, so I followed Lissa as she looked for Christian.

Eddie fell into step next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him a little to give him a one-sided hug.

"Are you ready?" I asked as we kept walking behind Lissa.

"I was born ready," he said with a small smile.

Before we could find Christian, Alberta called all the novices over to our side. I hugged Lissa before Eddie and I left, and we made our way to our seats. Sitting alphabetically, Eddie Castile and I were not near each other, but he was exactly 2 rows ahead of me so I was able to see the back of his head.

"Headmistress Kirova will be announcing the Moroi graduates first, and then I will be reading our list. When you walk up, shake my hand as I hand you the diploma, and then walk over to the Headmistress and shake her hand to. There, you can pause to let your parents take a picture, or you can walk down to the left and off the stage. Walk along the front of the stage and back to your seat and wait for the last name to be called. Then, you are all free to go. I want to take this time to congratulate you all and to thank you for the past 4 years. I know you will all be great out there," Alberta said to us with a smile on her face that spread from one ear to the other.

We applauded and got all psyched out for finally Graduating. Through the bond I knew that Lissa found Christian, and Kirova was talking to the Moroi in a similar way that Alberta talked to us. I glanced around the Auditorium and noticed a lot of families had come to fill up the seats. My mother was on the Dhampir side and was looking straight ahead, not looking around for me. We still were very uncomfortable with each other, but I guess she couldn't let me graduate alone. Tasha was sitting on the Moroi side looking at Christian proudly. I scanned the room again, but still didn't see Dimitri. The seats were filling up fast.

I was nervously spinning my engagement ring around my finger, still looking for him, when Kirova walked to the middle of the stage and the ceremony began.


	27. Break a Leg

Dressed in a deep blood red satin gown, I hate to admit it, but Kirova was a beautiful sight to see. She radiated as much confidence and authority as the Queen does when addressing other royals and important officials. She captured the audience's attention without much effort.

"Good Evening," Kirova's voice lifted above the hum of the few kids voices that dared to talk while Kirova was present. Silence filled the auditorium as she continued, "I have been to many of these Graduation Ceremonies and watched many students grow from year to year. While many of the same issues come year after year, I can honestly say that this group of students has left behind a unique imprint on this school. There have been amazing achievements and," short pause where I swear her eyes flickered in my direction, "some behavior that I would love to soon forget. But it is because of this wide range of personalities that makes this class so memorable. No matter what they may have done in the past 4 years, each and every one of these students grew into who they are today. I consider myself lucky to know them and am proud of all of them."

Everyone couldn't believe Kirova was being so nice, but I guess it's just because of the fact that it's Graduation and that the parents are here. We took this opportunity to cheer and someone had snuck in some beach balls that they blew up during her speech. The beach balls bounced over our heads as we all laughed and even Kirova and Alberta laughed on stage with us.

"Ok, ok, before we get this started, I want to give out my last words of advice; quoting Emerson, 'Do not go where the path may lead; go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.'"

I stared at her as I absorbed those words. Who cares what the rest of the world has already done? Why _can't _I make my own way through the world? Society doesn't need to stay the same - it needs a shot of Rose Hathaway. And it better be prepared for what our generation of Moroi want to bring to the fight. Some traditions are going to come to an end, especially when Lissa gets to the throne. Just wait.

The parents clapped for us and a couple people whistled and with that, "Elizabeth Allen" walked onstage when Kirova called her name to receive her diploma.

Time escaped me. I think I was in an out-of-body experience as I watched my classmates walk one-by-one up to the stage. Lissa was all smiles when she got her diploma. As she shook Kirova's hand and then walked over to shake Alberta, I felt so proud, happy, and excited. In a flash, I felt my vision brighten, and the exact same emotions began flowing back at me from Lissa and I was in her head in a different way. I knew we made the connection Adrian wanted us to make so many times where Lissa can hear my thoughts as clearly as I could hear hers. He was just never able to force it.

"I'm so proud of you Liss,' I mentally tell her.

She doesn't even flinch when she hears my voice, 'Thanks Rose. I can't wait for you to get up here. Then everyone who joked and said you would never make it will see you and be forced to eat their words.'

After that mental laugh, I turned my attention back to the audience. Where the fuck is Dimitri? He better have a good excuse for being so late. He may even miss this all together-

"Don't worry, he will be here," Lissa promised for him from her seat across the room.

I didn't exactly answer her, and when Kirova finished with the Moroi graduates and Alberta took center stage to start reading the Dhampir names, I gave up hope. Maybe he got stuck in Texas?

Eddie looked so happy as he received his diploma. I was one of the loudest that cheered when his name was called. Before I knew it, Alberta said my name.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

More than half of my fellow novices cheered their heads off. Whistles rang throughout the auditorium and some stomped their feet as I made my way to the stage. Casting one last glance at the doors to see if Dimitri made it in the last second, I sighed as I resigned myself to accepting that he wasn't here.

"Congratulations Rose, I knew you could make it," Alberta told me with a wink as she handed me my diploma.

"I wasn't too difficult, was I?" I joked, and earned a smile from her.

I walked over to Kirova and she seemed to find this amusing. "I'm glad I never got the chance to expel you Rose. You were a pleasure to know," she said and we both laughed.

I turned to leave the stage, and when I reached the bottom and looked back to my seat, my eyes swept across the room and I saw him. He was standing in the back behind the chairs, right by the door as if he just slid in a mere minute ago. Our eyes locked and he smiled for me. I felt one growing on my face too. As late as he was, at least he made it eventually. It was like a movie: the man arrives at the last second to stop the wedding and profess his love for the almost-bride and then the bride runs off with him. Or something like that.

He mouthed the words 'I love you,' scratched his ear, and folded his arms across his chest, making sure his right arm was on top. That is our signal that he wants to meet in his room tonight. If his left arm was on top, he would be asking if he could come over to my room later. I pushed my hair behind my ear to let him know that I saw the signal and that I would be there, and took my seat.

When the last name, "Justin Zulme," took his seat, Alberta made the closing statements.

"One last time; congratulations to all of you. I'm going to make this quick because I know you all want to leave and be with family or friends, but I want to ask for a moment of silence for Mason Ashford. He was a fellow friend and novice, and he deserves our respect."

Everything and everyone became silent. You could hear a pin drop. I allowed myself to feel the guilt of letting him die for one second, before I forced myself to look past it. I will always remember him.

The moment ended, and Alberta reminded the novices that "the plane leaves for Court to get our assignments tomorrow at 8pm weather or not you're on it," and with that, we were free.

Liss and I ran to each other and hugged each other so tightly, I began to worry that I was crushing her. When we pulled out of the hug, we were both laughing, and our classmates were celebrating around us. Parents came into the mix to congratulate their sons and daughters, and Lissa and I felt like outcasts for a while. My mother approached me and said "Congratulations Rose," and then quickly walked away. I would have shaken her hand, but I guess it's for the best.

Christian came and dragged Lissa away and I figured in the chaos, I could sneak away to Dimitri's room and no one would notice. I left the auditorium and stuck to the shadows as much as I could as I made my way back to the Dhampir Dorms. No one was on campus - I guess they were all at Graduation. Even the Matron wasn't at her post on the floors. It was the easiest 'sneak into Dimitri's room' I have ever done this year.

His door was open and I walked in. Closing it behind me, I turned and saw him sitting in a chair with his leg propped up on an ottoman. It was in a cast.

I gasped, "What happened to you?" and ran forward. I fell to my knees next to his legs and my hands hovered around the cast, afraid to touch it, but needing to make this real.

"There was an attack in Texas," he sighed, and I looked up at him. There was a dark bruise on his jaw and a gauze pad on his neck. He was bit. I couldn't see the rest of his body, but there must be other battle wounds that he is keeping hidden.

"The Strigoi are coming back this way?" I asked, horrified.

"It seems like they are trying to knock out important Guardian stations now. They know we are organized and are stopping their attacks on the schools, so if they get the Guardians out of the way, then they can get to the Moroi. The fact that there are so many Strigoi working together… well, that's why these attacks are so devastating." He confessed and tried to pull himself up higher in the chair, but there was a nasty _pop _sound and his right arm folded under him.

"Dimitri! Didn't you get any of this looked at? You're hurt-"

"Of course someone looked at this. That's why I got a cast. They wanted me to stay in the clinic for a week, and I called in so many favors to get someone to release me, fly me over, and barely make it for Graduation. I'm sorry I was late Roza," he seemed seriously upset about this.

"You were late because you were nearly killed, broke your leg and God knows what else, had to break out of the clinic, and hobble from the plane to the auditorium - I think I can forgive you for this," I told him and crawled up to the chair to give him a kiss.

"Ow," he mumbled against my lips as he kissed me.

"Oh my God, what did I touch?" I asked, jumping up and away. I didn't think I leaned on him at all; I was trying to be careful.

"No, it wasn't you. I went to touch your hair and my arm pulled on these bandages," he said and lifted his shirt to reveal the right side of his chest was wrapped tight.

"You broke your ribs?" I nearly screeched, but before he could answer, there was a loud knock on his door and then someone let themselves in.

Enter: Lissa.

I was so confused, "Liss, what are you doing here?"

"Our connection is still there Rose. It's starting to fade, but I saw your reaction to what happened to Dimitri. I saw the shape he was in. I thought you guys could use my help," she said as she walked over and stood behind Dimitri's chair and placed her hands on his temples.

"Oh, no, please. Princess, I don't need you to waste your-" Dimitri said at the same time as I felt the Spirit spread through our bond. I had forgotten she could hear me and I was in my own world too much to realize Lissa had told me she was on her way.

Dimitri's eyes glazed over and then he sighed with a lazy smile as Lissa sent her magic through him to heal him.

"Are you done yet?" Christian's voice yelled into the room. Lissa must have left him in the hallway.

"Yes, all done," Lissa whispered and look her fingers off Dimitri's temples. She was so happy that she got to use her magic and help me, and I tried to thank her through the bond, but it has faded too much for her to hear me.

Instead, I gave her another back-breaking hug and whispered into her hair, "Thank you."

She squeezed back and whispered, "Anytime."

Christian walked into the room and looked at the two of us. "The night is young guys, time to live it up. Oh, and congrats Rose for making it. I thought for sure you would walk up on the stage and Alberta and Kirova would expel you for something right before you got the diploma."

"Very funny Fire Boy. I'm surprised… forget it," I smiled and walked up to him to give him a hug too. I think I got him back for that comment with my action. He was frozen, probably thinking I was going to hurt him, before he slowly gave me an awkward hug back. As much as I hate to admit it, this kid has sort of become my brother. And I think he thinks of me as a sister. We have been through so much, and even though we fight all the time, we are always there for each other.

I let go, and stepped back from him. "Congrats to you too," I laughed and Lissa waved to me as she pulled Christian out of the room. She closed the door behind her and I walked forward to lock it.

As soon as the lock _clicked_, I felt a shadow fall across me. I turned around in a small circle and Dimitri was right behind me with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"I've missed you," he whispered in a husky voice.

* * *

**I forgot how much I love reviews lol.**

**And I want to let you guys know that I started this other story "The Thorn In My Side." It's VA from Dimitri's POV and I _know_ it's been done before, but I thoguht I could have some fun with it. It's a good way for me to fight through the writer's block I sometimes get with this story. So stop by that story and let me know if I should keep going with that project, or give up and just stick with this fanfic. I promise I won't abandon this story for that one :)**


	28. Author's Note

**If you are new to this story, you can ignore this A/N. Go on to the next chapter and continue reading. Otherwise, if you got a mysterious email about this story that you forgot about, keep reading.**

**Ok, so it's been practically 2 years since I've updated. I admit, this is terrible. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with it, but I kept getting emails about reviews from you awesome people and I couldn't just abandon the story anymore. Plus I left you guys at a terrible spot. But now, I don't think I can live up to your expectations. I kind of have a new idea of where this story can go anyway. And also from reviewing this story, I realize it should be more of an M rated story. I changed that. **

**And since it's been forever since this story has been updated, here is the whole summary:**

**Dimitri was never turned. He was injured, but Rose managed to help him escape. The attack on the school was just the start of a bunch across the country. Alberta knows about their relationship, but will allow it to continue so long as it remains quiet. However, since she knows about them, she can't ignore it, so she had to join them on their training sessions. Meanwhile, Rose and her mother are on the outs - Rose doesn't think she can ever tell her mother about her and Dimitri, and she has been ignoring her presence for months. **

**During a huge Molnija mark ceremony to honor those that fought in the school attack, Christian also received marks. This caused a major political unrest, but ended positively since the Queen was on the Dhampir side. After seeing the good that resulted from a Moroi helping Dhampirs during the attack (Christian and Rose), the Queen is allowing Tasha to come back to the school and teach voluntary Moroi how to fight. Using their magic to fight is still touchy, but Tasha is allowed to help them develop physical fighting skills. Dimitri and Rose are helping her with this. Lissa and Adrian are the best in the class, and Rose thinks that is because they are aided by the darkness that comes from spirit use. Whenever Rose has a lot of darkness in her, physical release helps best, so it should work the same for Moroi right? **

**Dimitri and Rose have been together ever since the cabin. Dimitri is no longer afraid to express his feelings, and things really couldn't get any better. Well, maybe if Adrian and Tasha would back off a little more, things would be easier, but Rose and Dimitri are handling it as best they could. During one night, Rose and Lissa were able to hear each other through the bond, and Adrian believes that had to do with the similar state-of-mind they were both in (Lissa was with Christian and Rose was with Dimitri… you know *wink*).**

**Since Graduation was approaching, Dimitri needed to get his Guardian assignment fixed. Alberta had to tell the Guardian council that him and Rose cannot be assigned to the same Moroi, but did not provide the full truth as to 'why.' According to the Council, Rose and Dimitri do not get along while working together, but would like to be together to keep their friendship. Because of the crazy situation everyone was in, how valuable Rose and Dimitri as Guardians are, and because Lissa wants to go the Lehigh in the fall, the request was honored - just not in the way that they expected. Rose has been assigned as one of Lissa's Guardians after she graduates and Dimitri was hoping to get reassigned to Christian. The Council on the other hand, thought it would be better to assign Dimitri to Adrian since Adrian was going to go back to school and join Lissa at Lehigh. As unfortunate as this was, Dimitri accepted this position and will be Adrian's Guardian after Graduation. It was during this visit to the Guardian Council at the Court that Lissa also met with the Queen: surprise, surprise, Lissa is going to be "Queen-in-training" after she graduates. **

**Graduation night comes, and it turns out Dimitri had to leave the school a few weeks earlier for Guardian stuff. He was supposed to be back by Rose's Graduation, and he cut it really close. He literally walked in the door as Rose was walking on stage to receive her diploma. It turns out something went terribly wrong while he was away. There was another Strigoi attack where he was and he got beaten up pretty bad: broken leg and ribs, countless bruises, and what looked like a bite on his neck. The Strigoi are targeting key Guardian Posts now in hopes to getting rid of a lot of Guardians fast. It is very troubling because the Strigoi are working in large groups - something new to the Guardians. Rose was distressed about his condition, but Lissa came and healed him. **

**Now, 2 years have passed and I pick up where I left off… I'm going to try to reintroduce you to my world.**


	29. Two Years Later

**Two years later…**

My feet pounded down the hallway as my breath came out in sporadic gasps. I had less than 10 minutes before everything fell apart. I crashed into the stairwell door and leap down each flight of stairs with a hard _smack_ at each turn. My lungs were burning from the smoke upstairs, but I could not focus on that at the moment.

_'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' _I chanted in my head with one goal in mind.

I heard the fire alarm go off in the building right before I burst through the doors and ran into the sunlight. There were no Moroi on the streets, thank God. The one good thing that has happened for me so far. But I also knew that the dawn just means that he will be here any second. I couldn't even stop to take a breath, I knew I had to MOVE.

My feet automatically turned in the direction I knew was my last hope. '_Don't screw this up. Please, be there. Please.' _I begged to any god that was out there listening.

I passed many faceless people as I made my way down the streets. I knew I looked crazy, I knew they had questions, but I could not focus on that right now. Less than 8 minutes now. I skidded to a halt in front of the doors and my heart fell when I saw no one behind the windows. The sun had just risen, how could they have left already?!

Practically panting, I looked around in a panic to see if anyone was around that could help me. Or maybe I could find a way to break into the building? I was getting desperate. I had promised him that I would not screw this up and here I am all disheveled and losing hope fast.

My eyes landed on a small box on the sidewalk by the door with a note taped to the top. My name was written on the outside of the paper. Slowly, with shaky hands, I approached it and opened the letter.

_Rose - _

_If you're reading this, then I know something terrible happened and this box can save you. Don't worry, I made sure it is his favorite. I'm not expecting payment, but I'm sure you can think of something. _

_- C_

I felt like I could finally breathe. I knew he was probably being dramatic, but this guy is once again saving my life. I smiled to myself '_Now I'm being dramatic_.'

Without even looking inside, I grabbed the box and started making my way back to the building in a full on sprint. I heard people calling my name, but I ignored them. If he wasn't back already, there could still be a way to salvage the evening.

I ran inside and did not even try the elevators, knowing that running up the 4 flights of stairs would probably be faster right now. Dimly, I was aware that the fire alarm stopped so I knew someone must be inside.

I was back down the hallway and realized I never grabbed my key when I finally got to the door and saw it was already open. I moaned and started yelling at myself for messing everything up. He was home.

I slowly pushed the door all the way open, and clutched the box closer to my chest. The air was still a little dense with smoke, but I knew there was no fire before I left. I made my way around the corner and peeked into the kitchen where I saw him fanning off the smoking mess that was on the counter with an old dishtowel. His back was to me but I could still imagine the look on his face.

I was about to clear my throat when he called out, "Rose! Where are you?!"

I walked into the kitchen and softly placed the box on the table, "Hi Dimitri."

He whipped around with the dishtowel landing lamely on the floor and crossed over to me before I could even blink. His arms wrapped around me and his head landed on my shoulder and I could feel him physically relax. I brought my arms up and held him just as tight before I started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. Everything was supposed to be perfect when you got off your shift. I was going to have dinner made and a cake ready and I was going to dress nice and I couldn't even do that and now I ruined everything and-" My rambling was cut off when he started laughing into my hair.

"Oh Roza I told you I didn't want anything," he pulled back and his eyes were shining, "It's just nice to be home with you." He kissed my forehead gently before giving me one last squeeze and moving back to the counter to look at the slowly smoking mound.

I groaned. He has gotten so cheesy over the years. To everyone else he is so stoic, but in the comfort of our own home it's amazing how much he unwinds. I think all that time with Adrian is starting to rub off on him. What was once a terrible idea has actually proven to be quite a success. At first, Adrian would make comments about me or pick on Dimitri and get no response. It seemed that Dimitri's tactic for handling Adrian was to remain as silent and unyielding as possible. After a few months of listening to me retort and talk back to him, Dimitri started reacting to Adrian and a weird relationship started to grow from there. I have never heard them talk nicely to one another, but there seems to be a mutual respect somewhere between them.

I think it all came from the incident a little over a year ago. It happened when Adrian wanted to try to go out with some humans from the university and ended up forcing Dimitri and 3 other guardians to shadow him to a bar after their last night class. Lissa had a test the next day and did not want to join, so I ended up coming with her back to Court and helped her study all night. It was not until the next day that we heard what happened.

It was around 3am, and Adrian and decided it was a good idea to go outside to smoke one of his terrible cigarettes. He slipped out the back without telling any of the guardians and was alone in the alley for all of 2 minutes before the Strigoi appeared. The details of the attack are hazy because by the time Dimitri went looking for Adrian, one Strigoi had already drained him of enough blood that he had blacked out. Two other Strigoi were there and ambushed Dimitri the second he took a step outside. Dimitri barely got the Strigoi off Adrian in time before collapsing himself. The other Guardians eventually went looking for the pair as well and found Dimitri with a large neck bite that was badly bleeding. Wrapping him up as best they could, they gathered Adrian and Dimitri and started rushing back to Court. Along the way, Adrian woke up and saw Dimitri in a near-death state. Although he was never good at healing, he was able to stop the bleeding on Dimitri's neck before he passed out again.

I really believe he saved Dimitri's life that night, although Adrian insists that it was Dimitri that saved his. Since Dimitri was not dead when Adrian healed him they did not form a bond, but they did become a lot closer since then.

"So what was this supposed to be?" Dimitri asked, snapping me back to the present.

"Your Birthday Cake…" I whispered.

Dimitri started laughing, "Oh Roza I can't believe you tried baking. You know what happened last time."

"The same thing happened last time!" I yelled and threw my hands in the air, remembering my attempt at making lasagna a few months ago. I ended up getting caught up in a movie and the whole thing bubbled over and practically set the oven on fire.

"Don't worry, it's the thought that counts. We can order something." He said, slowly pushing the burned cake remains into the sink. It was not smoking as much anymore.

"Well actually, I think Christian has something here for us," I said, looking back down at the box and lifting the lid. Inside was a beautiful cake covered in chocolate icing and white writing that read _Happy 26th Birthday Dimitri!_

Dimitri came over and looked in the box with me. "Mmm… is that chocolate cake with chocolate icing?"

I smiled, "Only one way to find out." I scraped my finger along the side of the cake and gathered icing on the tip. I lifted it to Dimitri's face and his eyes danced with humor before he closed his lips around my finger. He gently sucked on it, running his tongue against the pad of my finger before smacking his lips.

"Delicious," he growled, then captured my lips with his. I could still taste the chocolate on his tongue.

I moaned into the kiss and then pushed him on his shoulder to make him back up. He lifted his head with a smirk on his lips. "I'm supposed to have a whole dinner and dessert planned and ready for you," I scolded and closed the lid on the cake box. "Now go make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll call you in an hour."

Dimitri stood in silence by the table as he watched me try to organize myself in the kitchen and pull together any hope of a birthday dinner. I walked to the pantry and picked up a box of Angel Hair Pasta, deciding it may just be easiest to make spaghetti with sauce the way he likes it when I felt his presence behind me.

I froze, knowing what was coming. I could feel his desire radiating off him in waves. I could never get sick of this man. "If I remember correctly," he breathed on my neck, "the birthday boy gets to decide what he wants to do for the day."

I smiled, and slowly placed the box of pasta back on the shelf. "You're right," I teased, "but don't you want a nice meal before anything?" I walked back into the kitchen, excited about what he would do next.

He followed me into the kitchen like he was stalking his prey and I couldn't help but play with him a little. I opened the cabinet and pretended to reach for the high dishes when I felt him press against my back as he reached above me and brought the dishes down on the counter for me. He didn't back away from me once they were down, but he ran his fingers down my spine as he gently brushed the hair off my neck and kissed the Molninja marks.

"I have a different course in mind," he whispered seductively, and my knees practically gave out. What started out as a terrible night is quickly transforming into one of our best.

I slowly turned around and looked up at Dimitri. He slowly smiled, drawing the sides of his mouth up into a hungry grin. My breath was coming in gasps as we continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Dimitri slowly brought his head down to me and left his lips a breath away. The anticipation was making me tremble.

"Dimitri," I barely whispered. I wanted to meet his lips with mine, but the intense look in his eyes told me he wanted to be in control. My body ached for his touch and I could feel myself growing more and more desperate. "Dimitri, please… touch me."

"Roza," he sighed, letting his lips gently brush against mine as he said my name. That slightest contact sent sparks between the two of us. We both shook in anticipation.

Suddenly, he lifted me onto the counter and locked his lips with mine in a kiss that immediately sent sparks to my core. I loved when he commanded the kiss and took control like this. He gently tugged on the end of my hair, forcing my chin up to give him access to my neck. He kissed across my jaw and down my neck, stopping to suck on that sensitive curve that lead to my collarbone.

His hands slid down the side of my body and gathered my shirt into his fists before he ripped it off in one quick motion. He smiled appreciatively before letting his hand wander behind me to undo my bra clasp. Letting it fall from my shoulders, I threw my bra to the floor and dared Dimitri with my eyes to touch me. He did not disappoint. His mouth lowered onto my already hardened nipple while his hand massaged and teased the other one.

I clawed at his back, raking his shirt up into a bunch until I pushed him back to make him take it off completely. I needed to feel his skin on mine. He threw his shirt to the floor and then walked into my arms to give me a hungry kiss. Our chests pressed together and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I loved being on the counter - our height difference was not as drastic and it lined us up perfectly for more… exciting… activities.

Dimitri and I have not had one night together for the past 2 weeks. Our schedules have been so off the past few days that we have probably had all of 5 hours together that we mostly spent sleeping. Today was my first day off in weeks and I had planned on spending the day preparing for Dimitri when he got off his shift so we could enjoy the night together, but my disaster of a cake interrupted that. Fortunately, it seems that Dimitri could care less about that. After 2 weeks apart, I could feel how much he missed me.

"Dimitri," I growled, nipping at his earlobe, "enough playing around. I need you now."

"Your wish is my command," he whispered against my lips, lowering his hands to the button on my pants. In less than a second, he had my button and fly undone and hooked his fingers around the edge of my jeans. I lifted my ass off the counter to give him more room, and in one quick motion, he removed my pants and panties at once. I was now completely naked in front of my birthday boy.

His eyes danced with excitement as he walked back to me and captured my lips once more. One hand snaked into my hair as the other traveled down my body and found the one area I needed him to touch the most.

He moaned in appreciation. "So ready Roza.

"Do something about it Dimitri," I pleaded, lowering my hands to his pants. I was frustrated that he was still keeping himself from me. I needed to feel my man.

He allowed me to remove his pants and lower his boxers before pulling me to the edge of the counter and giving me a deep kiss. He slid into me so quickly we both gasped from the sensation. We held still for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other again, before I started rocking my hips to get him moving. He got the message loud and clear.

Dimitri thrust into hard and fast as he continued to kiss along my neck and shoulders. His hands rested on my hips, helping to set the pace. I bit down on his shoulder as I felt myself reaching my climax.

"Dimitri… I'm…" I gasped, knowing he would know what I meant.

"Yes Roza," he panted, giving two more thrusts before sending us both over the edge.

We stilled, our heads resting against each others shoulder as we regained our breaths. He pulled out of me, giving me a lingering kiss that curled my toes.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered, kissing his nose.

"Don't think for a second I'm done with you yet," he threatened with a devious look in his eyes. With that, he scooped me up and carried me bridal style down the hall and into our bedroom. His birthday cake left forgotten on the kitchen table.


End file.
